Souvenez-vous, s'il vous plaît
by F0rtitude
Summary: Mr et Mme Granger reçoivent la visite de Ginny qui espère ainsi sauver Hermione et leur futur ensemble. Et réparer ses erreurs. ...Cela dit, il faudrait qu'ils se souviennent encore lorsque viendra le moment... Pre-Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts. Femslah. Hr/G Hermione/Ginny
1. Chapter 1: La porte

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors ça s'annonce d'être une longuuuuue histoire... Déjà, c'est ma première histoire qui n'est pas one-shot =P.**

 **Initialement, je m'étais donné le défis de faire une histoire avec moins de milles mots. Ahahaha XD J'ai complètement échoué, mais je ne regrette pas :)** **et je suis contente de vous partager le fruit de mon "échec" XP. (Que je ne considère plus comme tel)**

* * *

 _Été 1997._

 _Hermione venait de me faire transplaner de chez moi jusqu'à une partie d'un parc isolé près de sa maison. C'était la première fois que j'allais chez elle. C'était aussi la première fois que j'allais rencontrer ses parents en dehors des quelques minutes que la gare nous accordait._

 _Il y avait moins d'une heure de cela, elle m'aidait à choisir mes vêtements. Je voulais être à mieux pour rencontrer les parents de ma copine et j'ignorais tout du code vestimentaire moldu. Bon. Pas complètement tout, car je connaissais_ _les basiques pour me promener dans Londres sans éveiller les soupçons. Encore, selon Hermione, parfois mon choix vestimentaire était passable_ _et je ne voulais surtout pas d'une note « passable » comme première rencontre._

 _Alors que nous venions de tourner sur sa rue, elle me fit arrêter. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose la tracassait. C'était mignon comme tic._

 _« Ils ne savent pas pour nous. Je ne leur ai encore rien dit, commença-t-elle en regardant nos mains jointes. »_

 _Je le savais. On en avait déjà parlé. En réalité, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on en parlait. Comme quoi il faudrait qu'on sorte du placard pour qu'on puisse montrer de l'affection en public, arrêter de se cacher. Quand on a commencé à devenir intime, prétendre que nous étions simplement meilleures amies fut vraiment difficile. Je voulais — et c'était toujours le cas — la prendre dans les bras, la cajoler près du feu et lui passer une main dans les cheveux… et l'embrasser éperdument... et me perdre dans ses yeux de grains de café. Si chauds et pétillants… Faire ce que tout couple faisait en public._

 _Nous étions maintenant un couple depuis près d'un an et sept mois. 1 an et 7 mois qu'on était_ _ensemble et personne ne le savait encore. Nous étions prêtes à nous afficher… du moins dans les prochains temps… On en avait discuté et en avait conclu, plus ou moins, qu'on commencerait par sa famille. Il était plus facile de sortir du placard devant deux personnes plutôt que 7 membres de la famille… Non ! Attends... Il y avait aussi Harry, Fleur, Angelina et Audrey… Ce qui faisait… beaucoup de monde… Au final, 2 semblait être le choix le plus simple, sécuritaire et facile._

 _Il était vrai que c'était long comme relation et qu'aucune de nous deux n'ait rien dit à personne, on pourrait croire qu'on ne veuille finalement pas s'investir. Ce qui était faux. Complètement faux. Il y avait la guerre et Hermione était au front, devenant ennemie publique N° 2 ou N° 3. À mon tour, je fus prise comme cible étant née dans une « famille de traîtres » et étant de parenté_ _avec Ron. Dans ce genre de moment, il était préférable de garder la tête basse et d'essayer de se fondre dans la foule. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à l'amour, il y avait des problèmes plus urgents à abattre._

 _Les « vacances d'été » passèrent à une vitesse folle. Hermione viendrais_ _avec moi pour terminer sa 7e année. Cela risquait d'être ma meilleure année à vie, puisqu'il n'y avait plus la menace de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de nous. Kingsley proposa des postes d'Auror à Ron et à Harry à condition qu'ils suivent un entraînement spécial pour compenser leur dernière année scolaire qu'ils ne feraient pas. Les garçons sautèrent sur l'offre, disant qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de toutes les rédactions, devoirs et examens. Pendant l'été, Hermione partit en Australie pour retrouver ses parents. Les survivants traquèrent, arrêtèrent et jugèrent les Mangemorts et leurs associés. Ils enterrèrent les morts, reconstruisirent ce qui avait été détruit, notamment Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse recommencer à sa date habituelle, rebâtirent le Ministère afin d'éviter tout scénario semblable et honorèrent les héros perdus. Ce n'était pas de vraies vacances… il y avait tant à faire… tant à penser. L'après-guerre. Ce n'était pas joyeux. Le monde continuait d'être craintif_ _et paranoïaque. Compréhensible. Il y avait toujours des taupes et des complices en liberté...Bref, les célébrations de fin de guerre furent de courte durée lorsque prix de celle-ci s'affaissèrent sur les vivants._

 _Ensuite, Hermione revint_ _avec ses parents. Elle fut aidée pour leur rapatriement par le ministère. De manière discrète. Malgré les menaces majeures écartées, la Grande-Bretagne n'était pas complètement sécuritaire. C'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire pour un héros qui avait tant sacrifié pour la cause. Quand les choses se calmèrent, j'irais chez elle pour le reste des vacances. Je voulais, durant mon temps de visite, connaître un peu plus le monde de celle que j'aimais. On s'était mise d'accord que c'était nos familles qui le surent en premier avant Ron et Harry, avant les étudiants. On ne pouvait évidemment pas le dire à Ron et à Harry, car ils auraient très bien pu l'échapper devant Mère. Par mégarde… mais tout de même…_

 _« Ils ne savent même pas que je suis… »_

 _Ses yeux roulèrent et son mordillement reprit. Elle cherchait ses mots, ça l'énervait. Je serrai ma prise sur ses douces mains. Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien et que j'étais là. Lui dire que c'était aussi mon cas, donc que je comprenais parfaitement._

 _« Ils ignorent que j'aime les filles… plutôt une fille. »_

 _À la dernière partie de sa phrase, elle rougit. Bien que ses yeux couleur café_ _aient soutenu mon regard le temps de le dire, ils étaient de nouveau en train d'examiner nos mains. Hermione n'avait jamais été du genre à être très romantique, trouvant cela trop niais... Rien d'étonnant, elle avait toujours aimé se perdre dans l'arithmancie et la science moldue. Et lorsqu'elle laissait échapper une de ses pensées sentimentales, elle en devenait extrêmement gênée et prenait une teinte rosâtre. Ça la rendait juste trop adorable. C'était son embarras qui rendait ces moments d'autant plus exceptionnels._

 _« C'est bon, Mione. Les miens aussi ignorent —_

\- _Et je ne compte pas leur dire, me coupa-t-elle._

\- _Donc… mais… nous nous étions juré que nous allions tout révéler cet été, commençais-je, surprise qu'Hermione rebrousse chemin sur notre relation. »_

 _Elle mordait sa lèvre et ses yeux me parcouraient le visage, essayant de soutenir mon regard, sans y arriver très longtemps._ _« Et je compte tout leur dire… Juste pas maintenant… Je veux juste que tu les rencontres, qu'ils apprennent à te connaître et que tu apprennes un peu plus de mon univers de moldu, dit-elle lentement en souriant faiblement. »_

 _Elle cherchait un signe. Que malgré son silence, j'allais continuer d'être là à l'épauler et à l'aimer. Que je lui pardonnais pour son manque de courage temporaire. Ce qu'elle semblait_ _oublier, c'était qu'il m'était impossible de la quitter. L'important ce n'était pas ce que les autres voyaient ou comment ils m'appelaient. Ils pourraient me traiter d'abruti jusqu'à me traiter de zéro, en passant par monstre et énergumène. Ça ne m'importait pas. Ils pouvaient n'y voir que deux filles dans une phase, qui se cherchaient. Je m'en contrefichais. L'important était que je sois toujours au côté de celle que j'aimai. Qu'on se présentât comme BFF, je m'en foutais. Aussi longtemps que dans la noirceur d'une pièce, je pouvais lui tenir la main. Que dans notre lit, on pouvait se prendre et s'embrasser en à perdre la raison et que ses murmures dans le creux de mon oreille continuaient de dire des « Je t'aime ». Je me foutais que notre amour se cachât derrière les rideaux de notre amitié._

 _« Je comprends, dis-je après m'être rendu compte_ _que rien n'avait été dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Nous pouvons prendre notre temps. On le fera seulement quand tu te sentiras prête. »_

 _Je la pris dans mes bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés afin de la rassurer. Je la sentis se détendre et s'accrocher fermement à ma chemise. Lorsqu'elle recula, je me rendis compte que ça allait sûrement être le dernier câlin avant un long moment. Ça n'allait pas être facile de garder mes mains pour moi, mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle reste avec moi et qu'elle continuait d'être mienne. Elle me regardait de nouveau dans les yeux. Elle me semblait plus confiante._

 _« Je voulais te prévenir pour pas que tu sois surprise… peu importe ce qui arrive, ne doute jamais que je t'aime._

\- _Je t'aime aussi, Mione. »_

 _Elle hocha la tête en resserrant ma main et nous continuâmes à marcher. Puis quelque part entre la 4e et la 7e maison avant la sienne, je me suis mise à m'inquiéter à mon tour. Et si ses parents ne m'aimaient pas finalement ? Si je commettais une bourde ? Si je me ridiculisais ? Et si je ne les comprenais pas ? Ça se pourrait très bien, avec tout leur jargon de moldu. Parfois, il m'arrivait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'Hermione racontait lorsqu'elle se perdait dans un enthousiaste souvenir de sa vie avec ses parents ou dans une conversation avec un autre né-moldu… Et s'ils ne me comprenaient pas ? Si je me perdais dans le jargon des sorciers ? De quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien leur parler ? Hermione arrivait encore à l'occasion de ne pas me comprendre, mais elle, contrairement à ses parents, a reçu une éducation pour comprendre nos termes… Et à chaque fois, la prochaine occasion qu'on retombait sur le sujet, elle était beaucoup plus calée que la normale. Sortant des faits que la majorité ignorait jusqu'à présent. Tout ça, parce qu'elle détestait de ne pas savoir. Ses recherches étaient comme une vengeance sur l'ignorance qu'elle avait montrée plus tôt._

 _Hermione me serra la main. Elle dut sentir ma paume humide, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Tant mieux. Quand j'étais stressée, mes mains devinrent moites et c'était plus fort que moi… Je lâchais sa poigne à l'occasion pour essuyer ma paume contre mon pantalon. Après qu'on se fût séparée et que je lui aie confirmé que j'étais prête, elle cogna. Devoir cogner pour entrer chez soi, que c'était austère... Chez moi, ça rentrait comme au chemin des traverses._

 _Je déglutis difficilement lorsque son père ouvrit la porte, sa mère apparut rapidement derrière, tout sourire._

 _« Hermione chérie, s'écria son père avant d'ouvrir la porte plus grande pour nous laisser passer. Et toi, tu dois être Ginny. Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer ! »_

* * *

 _Printemps 2000,_

 _Je tenais la main d'Hermione fermement dans la mienne. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et je savais que si je ne lui tenais pas sa main, elle jouerait avec sa bague, l'unique bague qu'elle porta, celle à son annulaire gauche et j'en étais très fière. J'ignorais toujours comment Hermione m'avait convaincu de revenir ici. Jusqu'à présent, toutes nos visites s'étaient terminées d'une manière assez horrible. C'était fou comment une fois devant LA porte, ça ne semblait plus une aussi bonne idée et je regrettais de le lui avoir promis de l'accompagner. Mais j'avais promis et je n'avais qu'une seule parole pour la femme que j'aimais. Je ne pus me retenir de soupirer, tandis que je me répétais mentalement :_

 _« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »_

 _Nous étions justement venues discuter de ce sujet. Puisque nous n'avions reçu aucune nouvelle après les avoir invités à notre mariage, Hermione voulait les inviter en face. Ou du moins, avoir une réponse._

 _« Ce sont mes parents après tout, disait-elle. »_

 _Elle les voulait, je la comprenais. Moi aussi je voudrais que mes parents soient présents. Pour le jour qui devrait être le plus beau de notre vie._

 _« Si la montagne ne vient pas à nous, c'est nous qui allons à la montagne. »_

 _C'était ce qu'elle me répétait. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, mais je compris que c'était une expression moldue. Et puis qui voudrait bouger une montagne ? Et pour la mettre où après ? Un reste de son bagage de né-moldu malgré le fait qu'elle évoluait dorénavant la quasi-totalité de son temps dans l'univers sorcier. Pour ma part, je trouvais que cela donnait une touche d'exotisme à Hermione, me faisant tomber sous son charme toujours un peu plus fort._

 _Je la voyais se mordre frénétiquement la lèvre maintenant. Si je n'agissais pas rapidement, elle allait changer d'idée et elle nous ferait quitter les lieux. La connaissant, d'ici une semaine, elle regretterait d'avoir quitté sans leur avoir parlé et voudrait qu'on y retourne. Hors de question que je vive cela deux fois ! Une fois était bien suffisante._

 _Je serrai sa main et je dis :_

 _« Ensemble. »_

 _Elle me regarda d'abord surprise puis prit un air déterminé. Elle arrêta de se mordre la lèvre, se redressa, tira sur l'ourlet de sa chemise pour le replacer. Elle me déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres et finalement, elle dit à son tour : « Ensemble. »_

 _Je n'attendis pas plus pour cogner. Son père nous ouvrit une fois de plus, toujours suivi par Mme Granger._

 _« Hermione, dit-il surpris. » Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. « Toujours accompagnée, je vois, continua-t-il en cachant à peine son dégoût dans la voix. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a ajouté depuis la dernière fois. »_

 _Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Tout cela n'allait mener à rien ! Mais Hermione voulait absolument essayer. Je la comprenais ! Vraiment, je la comprenais ! Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était son entêtement à se torturer en continuant de les voir. Elle avait tellement mal à chaque fois qu'elle revînt d'une de leurs rencontres…_

 _Assistant à cet accueil pour le moins chaleureux, je voulais lui aboyer ma façon de penser. Hermione le sentit et me serra plus fort la main, si je n'avais pas été aussi occupée à me taire et à ne pas les frapper, j'aurais eu vraiment mal._ _J'étais toujours impressionnée par ses délicates mains qui caressait le parchemin et le papier à longueur de journée pouvaient posséder autant de force. Un jour, je le lui avais dit. Elle m'avait expliqué, en riant, qu'au ministère, quand tu partageais une poignée de main, soit que tu te la faisait écrasé, soit que tu l'écrases. Elle ajouta qu'elle devait les démolir si on voulait la prendre au sérieux et qu'ils évitassent de lui faire des coups tordus… Son historique durant la 2e guerre l'avait grandement aidé à assurer sa carrière au ministère ainsi que son incroyable intellectuel, mais souvent son homosexualité lui avait donné beaucoup de difficulté, la mettant à plusieurs reprises au bord du précipice… Mon silence créa une boule dans ma gorge qui fut vraiment difficile à avaler._ Il faut vraiment que je t'aime énormément pour que je t'obéisse, Mione.

 _« Bonjour papa, dit doucement ma fiancée. Bonjour maman. »_

 _Une autre étreinte à ma main. Traduction : « Si tu es incapable de dire de gentils mots, tu dois au moins sourire. » C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant qu'on transplane de notre appartement._ Vraiment, Hermione. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme pas possible _. Je me forçai à respirer calmement comme durant mes entraînements de Quidditch et j'affichai ce sourire qui me coûtait tant._

 _« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » Je me répétais en boucle. J'avais Hermione. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur bénédiction, mais si Hermione la voulait, alors je devais me battre pour elle. Tout, aussi longtemps que j'avais Hermione._

 _« Pouvons-nous entrer, demanda-t-elle gentiment. » Je vis que M. Granger resserra sa prise autour de la poignée et referma légèrement la porte. C'était bon, j'ai compris. La réponse était non. Hermione aussi comprit le message, car elle sauta directement au point de notre visite._

 _« Nous allons nous marier, annonça-t-elle sous le regard désapprobateur de ses parents. » C'était assez pitoyable quand tu devais annoncer cette nouvelle aux parents de la mariée au pas de la porte. C'était censé être une bonne nouvelle. Mais que vouliez-vous ? Ils furent élevés lorsque le fait d'être homosexuel était illégal et qu'on devait en informer les autorités._

 _« Ce sera un grand jour —_

\- _Si c'est pour que tu t'unisses à cette putain, oublie-nous, cracha la mère se positionnant juste derrière son mari en coupant sa fille. » Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. S'ils n'avaient pas été les parents de la fille que j'aimai, ou dans un quartier moldu, je les aurais déjà maudits avec mon Chauve-Furie. « Reviens nous voir seulement le jour où tu auras trouvé un bon garçon ou ne serait-ce qu'un garçon. D'ici là, je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi et cette chienne galeuse._ _Bonne soirée. »_

 _Puis je vis Mme Granger pousser la porte pour la fermer. Le père termina son travail. La porte se referma sur nous. Sur moi, rouge de colère, et sur ma douce Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Je la pris dans mes bras, lui flattant le dos pour la consoler. Ça aurait pu être pire. Tellement pire. Tellement pire. C'était le temps de partir, nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. Aussi longtemps que je la tins. Aussi longtemps qu'elle m'aima, tout m'alla. Tout allait bien._

 _« Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, lui chuchotai-je tandis qu'elle enfonçait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. »_

* * *

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Complètement différent. Je respirai lentement pour me calmer tout en essayant de refouler mes souvenirs… qui en théorie ne s'étaient jamais produits.

* * *

 **La suite s'en vient :)**

 **Je dois juste terminer la correction et la re-re re... (je ne sais pas combien de fois que je l'ai lu)-lecture.**

 **F0rtitude**


	2. Chapter 2: Corruption

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Complètement différent. Je respirai lentement pour me calmer tout en essayant de refouler mes souvenirs… qui en théorie ne s'étaient jamais produits.

Quand je fus prête, je cognai. J'essayais de sourire. C'était ce qu'Hermione aurait souhaité si elle était à mes côtés. Deux figures familières que j'appris à détester apparurent devant moi. De la voix la plus confiante et la plus douce, je demandai :

« Monsieur Granger ? Madame Granger ?

\- Oui ? »

Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes. Tellement plus jeunes que mes souvenirs, mais ils semblaient pareils. Si on leur ajoutait quelques rides et des cheveux gris, ils étaient toujours pareils. Un peu plus et je pourrais croire qu'ils étaient pris dans une brèche temporelle causée par un retourneur de temps. Ils me souriaient.

« Bonjour, commençais-je. » Je sentis ma voix tremblée. Je me raclai la gorge pour regagner ma fermeté. « Je m'appelle Ginny et… » Ma voix me fit défaut. Je voulais continuer à parler, mais mes lèvres continuaient de bouger pour former mes prochains mots, pourtant aucun son ne sortait. Le père ouvrit un peu plus la porte en lançant un regard alarmé à sa femme. Il devait se demander qui j'étais et ce qui n'allait pas. Ils devaient aussi se demander pourquoi je les connaissais et surtout pourquoi je les dérangeais. Mme Granger posa une main sur son épaule. Quand ils se regardaient, je pouvais voir tout leur amour. Loin des regards de tueurs qu'ils me réservaient normalement. Ils débordaient d'amour. Ça faisait si étrange de les voir ainsi devant moi si patients. Ils semblaient si attentionnés et doux, loin des horribles personnages que je connaissais _depuis que je leur avais corrompu leur fille_.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? Avez-vous besoin d'appeler les policiers ? » demanda la dame en faisant signe pour que j'entre pendant que son mari bougeait sur le côté pour me laisser passer. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas entrée ici… Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que maintenant, c'était bien avant tout ce qui s'était produit. Ce qui signifiait qu'en réalité que c'était la première fois que je venais ici. Qu'en réalité, ils ne m'ont jamais jetée dehors à moitié nue.

* * *

 _Été 1997._

 _« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? » demanda la mère lorsqu'elle nous vit._

 _Pire timing à vie. Hermione et moi étions dans le lit de ma douce, nues. Nos corps en sueur entremêlés et le souffle rauque. Moi en train de chevauché sa fille, une main sur l'oreiller pour me soutenir, l'autre dans son entrecuisse et la bouche occupée à mordre un point sensible que j'avais trouvé proche de sa clavicule. Une des mains de mon génie était entremêlée dans mes cheveux, l'autre était déposée dans le creux de mon dos. Ses bras forçaient délicatement pour m'attirer toujours plus près d'elle. Pire position pour nous découvrir… et pour apprendre que sa fille et sa meilleure amie étaient finalement amantes._

 _Je crus que nous avons pris un peu trop de temps… À la vue de sa mère, Hermione se redressa paniquée. Quant à moi, je restai figée. Avant même que je puisse reprendre mes esprits et ordonner à mon corps de s'enlever de ma position pour me cacher sous les couvertures, la mère s'avança à grands pas et m'attrapa les cheveux avant de les tirer violemment. Je tombai hors du lit. La vache ! Ça faisait mal !_

 _« C'EST QUOI CETTE DÉBAUCHE, HERMIONE ? » Cria la mère qui avait manifestement perdu tout le calme qui lui était familier._

 _Hermione se leva aussitôt et tenta de dégager les serres de sa mère autour de sa prise. À son visage, je savais qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle n'a sûrement jamais dû voir sa mère ainsi. Merde. Merde. Merde. Après d'autres cris et des supplications de la part d'Hermione pour qu'elle me lâche, Mme Granger me libéra. Aussitôt, je sautai sur la table de chevet pour y attraper ma baguette magique. Je paniquai lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Puis Hermione arriva à mes côtés et s'empressa de me couvrir d'un des draps avant de faire de même pour elle. Cette simple attention me rappela que je ne me trouvais pas au milieu d'un raid-surprise de Mangemorts, en pleine guerre. Je n'étais non plus à Poudlard quand les professeurs s'amusaient à nous réveiller avec un efficace Endoloris. Tout ceci n'était pas une attaque, mais simplement Mme Granger qui venait d'apprendre que je n'étais pas uniquement la meilleure amie de sa fille. J'étais en sécurité. Voldemort était défait. Je n'allais pas mourir. Oui. Tout était beau, je n'allais pas mourir._

 _« Hermione… c'est… c'est quoi tout ceci ? Explique-moi, demanda la dame toujours aussi choquée par sa découverte. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je resserrai le drap autour de mon corps, maintenant gênée que Mme Granger m'aille vue nue. Je devais sûrement avoir pris ma plus belle teinte de rouge. J'aurais bien voulu remercier Hermione pour sa présence d'esprit, mais cela attendra. Pour le moment, l'important était de calmer la mère et de trouver les vêtements d'hier. Ou n'importe quel vêtement. La mère avait beau être fâchée, je l'étais tout autant. On ne rentrait pas ainsi dans une chambre de quelqu'un. Pourquoi était-elle entrée ? Elle n'a même pas cogné avant ! ou peut-être que si, mais nous ne l'avions juste pas entendu… Tout de même ! Qu'est-ce qui avait de si important pour que la mère d'Hermione n'attende pas qu'on sorte de la chambre ? En plus, mon cuir chevelu m'élançait toujours ! À croire que Mme Granger me tenait toujours les cheveux. Ça m'avait vraiment fait mal. Merlin. Un peu plus, elle aurait pu me décrocher la tête des épaules._

 _J'essayais de trouver mes vêtements pour m'habiller toujours cachés sous la couverture, tandis que la mère essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Hermione faisait pareil de son côté. Merde. Pourquoi les avons-nous lancés partout dans la pièce ? Non, en fait, pourquoi il a fallu_ ce _matin ?_

 _« Maman, s'il te plaît calme-toi, commença mon génie. Ginny et moi… nous… nous sommes un couple._ _Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. On s'aime, maman._

 _\- Oui, elle aime surtout te baiser !_

 _\- Non ! On s'aime ! Ce n'est pas juste du sexe. C'est plus fort ! C'est plus profond ! C'est comme toi et papa._

 _\- NE NOUS COMPARE PAS À CETTE PUTAIN ! » s'exclama sa mère en la giflant._

 _Un silence glacial s'installa, tout se figea à cet instant. J'arrêtai d'essayer de trouver mon équilibre pour mettre ma jambe dans le second trou de mon pantalon. Un feu se réveilla au creux de mon ventre prêt à tout brûler. Je regardais Hermione, attentant qu'elle me dise quoi faire, tout en lançant des regards frénétiques à mes alentours pour trouver ma baguette. J'aurais vraiment apprécié de l'avoir et pouvoir la dégainer à tout moment pour protéger ma douce et moi. Par chance, deux semaines auparavant_ _,_ _je suis devenue majeur pour performer la magie hors Poudlard sans risquer de passer devant un tribunal. Lentement, ma copine leva la main jusqu'à_ _sa joue. Elle était encore sous le choc quand elle regarda sa mère. Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit. Son silence m'effrayait._

 _« Tu me déçois. Tu me déçois terriblement, Hermione, souffla faiblement la mère. » Elle n'était plus capable de regarder sa fille. Cette dernière avait à son tour des larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été une déception pour ses parents, au contraire, elle avait toujours été leur plus grande fierté… En voyant son visage, je savais que les mots l'avaient plus blessée que la gifle. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et elle réveilla en moi la volonté de mettre la mère en pièces. Si je l'écoutais, je sauterais à la gorge de la femme devant moi ou je lui démolirais le crâne, mais c'était la mère de ma copine… Joli Joker._

 _Le silence resta encore quelques secondes. Secondes précieuses que j'utilisai pour trouver des yeux ma baguette. Elle était là, parterre. Derrière la table de chevet. Maintenant rassurée sur sa position, je me concentrai sur la mère. Tel un animal sauvage, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent Mme Granger sauta sur moi. Au même moment, je courus pour ramasser ma baguette. Puis Ban ! Je me retrouvai à terre, déboussolée et les poumons vidés. La mère avait réussi à attraper la pointe de mes cheveux et de me tirer violemment par derrière. Cela m'avait coupée nette, et Merlin ! ça faisait un mal de chien. Mon cou m'élançait. Putain ! au lieu de s'excuser auprès de sa fille et lui faire face, elle était là à me traîner par la tignasse hors de la chambre. Je hurlai mi-chemin entre la douleur et la colère. Je me débattis, je ne vais pas laisser Hermione ainsi. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Putain ! Je réussis à lui attraper la main et essayai de faire pression sur ses doigts pour qu'elle me lâche, mais sans grand succès. Si seulement je lui faisais face, je pourrais la frapper ! Ce fut lorsque je lui tordis le poignet qu'elle desserra suffisamment sa prise afin que je puisse me retourner. Ce faisant, je fis accidentellement un croc-en-jambe à Hermione. Merlin ! ARGH ! Et perdis le drap ! Fais chier !_

 _Heureusement, la chute fit sortir ma copine de sa torpeur et elle sauta à son tour sur sa mère, agrippant son bras afin qu'elle me lâche. Mais les mouvements brusques de Mme Granger me donnaient l'impression qu'elle voulait me décapiter plutôt que m'expulser. Au moment où elle réussit à repousser Hermione sur le lit, son mari entra dans la pièce en demandant ce qui se passait._

 _« Il s'avère que cette catin baise notre fille, hurla l'épouse en agitant sa prise sur un ton aigu coupé de soubresaut. Elle a corrompu notre fille ! Elle a corrompu notre fille ! Elle a corrompu notre fille ! »_

 _Je crus qu'elle était devenue hystérique. AÏE ! Je resserrai ma prise autour des doigts qui tenaient ma chevelure, tandis j'essayais de lui faire perdre l'équilibre avec mes jambes. J'espérais qu'en tombant qu'elle me lâcherait enfin. Hermione revint à la charge, mais elle fut aussitôt repoussée par sa mère. Cette fois-ci, cela me permit de me dégager et je me traînai difficilement jusqu'à ma baguette. Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus sans être en sa possession. J'étais loin d'être à mes aises à moitié nues devant le père; c'était à peine si j'avais eu le temps de passer mes jambes dans les trous de mon pantalon._

 _Finalement, il réussit à comprendre ce que sa femme lui vociférait et devint rouge de colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, il était encore plus effrayant que la mère. Les choses semblaient juste dégénérées d'une seconde à l'autre. J'attrapai finalement ma baguette et la pointai vers lui sans attendre. Je venais à peine de survivre à la mère, je ne voulais pas connaître ce que le père était capable. Alors que j'étais au milieu du mouvement pour lui lancer un puissant Chauve-Furie._

 _« Non, hurla ma copine paniquée en déviant le maléfice. »_

 _Malgré ses cris et ses protestations, j'essayai de la repousser et de relancer le sort. Je n'allais certainement pas rester à rien faire._

 _« Ôte-toi, criai-je au moment où je réussis enfin à repousser Hermione. »_

 _Un simple sortilège de Bloque-jambes suffira, je voulus juste gagner du temps et lui calmer les ardeurs. Je réussis finalement à lancer mon sort. Contre toutes attentes, il rencontra une barrière magique. Je me retournai vers mon génie, seule personne capable de produire un Protego dans la pièce, armée de sa baguette pointée vers moi. L'instant d'après, je sentis ma baguette se faire arracher de ma main pour l'entendre frapper objets et surfaces dans la pièce._

 _« Plus de sorts, Ginny, souffla Hermione sur un ton implorant. »_

 _Elle avait beau être désolée et faire les yeux piteux. Elle venait de me désarmer et de me laisser à la merci de ses parents furax. Et maintenant, je me défendais comment face à ses parents dans un stade avancé de colère ? Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, non, je n'aimais pas cela du tout. Merlin, Hermione ! dans quelle situation tu m'as mise ?!_

 _« DEHORS ! » hurla le père en avançant à grands pas vers moi. Plus il avançait, plus je voyais distinctement et les veines dans son cou saillantes. Il n'était pas simplement en colère, il avait dépassé ce stade. Merlin ! Hermione, qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _« NON ! S'il te plaît Pa ! Je l'aime ! Laisse-la tranquille, supplia Hermione en se mettant entre son père et moi, après avoir lancé sa baguette derrière moi. » Elle écarta les bras pour me couvrir le corps et me protéger. « Elle a juste essayé de se défendre. » Puis elle lança un regard plaidoyant à sa mère qui arrivait superbement à l'ignorer._

 _« Ôte-toi de mon chemin. Tu n'aides pas ton cas. » Ordonna le père d'une voix plus grave que de coutume. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. La mère s'installa derrière son mari. Elle tremblait de colère ou de folie… Ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon._

 _« NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, dit Hermione. » Sa voix tremblait. Je ne l'ai jamais connue ainsi. Elle lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer que je n'allais rien tenter. Merlin. Hermione… Qu'as-tu fait ? Lorsque ma copine se retourna, ma première pulsion fut de plaquer le père... jusqu'au moment où je me rappelai que la baguette d'Hermione était quelque part derrière moi. Je me retournai et grimpai sur le lit à la recherche d'une baguette._

 _« La mettre dehors. » Répondit le père. Voyant qu'Hermione refusait de l'écouter, il la poussa sur le côté. Son père possédait beaucoup plus de force que sa mère alors la tasser vers le bureau fut chose facile. Hermione perdit pied avant d'atteindre son espace de travail. Sa tête se cogna contre le coin de son secrétaire avant de frapper les lattes de bois du plancher. Ne la voyant pas se relever ou réagir, je me dépêchai à la rejoindre, contournant rapidement les parents choqués. Et puis merde la baguette !_

 _« Hermione ! » m'écriai-je en la retournant doucement sur le dos. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains. Je lui flattai les joues avec les pouces. Celle qui avait reçu la gifle était maintenant rouge. Allez, réagis. Allez, réagis. Allez, réagis. Puis je_ _sentis un liquide chaud sur mes mains avant de_ _voir un coulis rouge ruisseler sur le long de sa tempe. Non !_

 _« Mione ! Réveille-toi ! Mione ! Allez, dis-je paniquée. » Avant que je ne puisse avoir la chance de voir la moindre réaction, on m'attrapa par la nuque avec force. Je voulais hurler : « Merde ! Ta fille saigne, inconsciente à terre ! Lâche-moi ! » En réalité, j'avais juste réussi à sortir un faible : « Merde » suivie de gémissements._

 _C'était bon. J'avais compris. Si tu ne voulais pas m'écouter alors que ta fille se vidait de son sang, je n'avais pas le choix d'utiliser la force. J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de jouer dur avec mes frères et actuellement je bénissais qu'ils ne m'aient pas épargnée. J'écrasai le pied du père avec mon talon et envoyai mon coude dans son ventre. Cela l'avait tellement surpris qu'il me lâcha, alors je me précipitai vers le lit où j'y cherchai frénétiquement parmi les couvertures la baguette d'Hermione, ignorant où se trouvait la mienne._

 _Cependant, la mère sentit le coup venir et m'agrippa de nouveau les cheveux. MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait contre mes cheveux ? Ce n'était pas de l'écrin ! Elle ne pouvait pas les tirer comme bon lui semblait. Avec son bras valide, elle m'agrippa par la taille. Je me mis à me débattre dans tous les sens pour me libérer. À force de me tortiller, je réussis à me retrouver sur le dos face à elle sur le lit et par le plus heureux des hasards, je trouvai la baguette, sous moi et impossible à atteindre avec Mme Granger sur moi me tenant fermement les poignets. Je serrai les dents et dans un ultime effort, je réussis à repousser la mère en lui donnant un bon coup de genou. Aussitôt, je me retournai et je me mis à tâtonner pour retrouver la baguette. Allez ! Allez ! Où étais-tu baguette ? Merlin, où était-elle ? Au moment où je la sentis emmitouflée par un drap, le père arriva dans le décor après s'être remis de mes attaques et m'agrippa par le cou tout en m'attrapant le bras droit pour me faire une clé dans le dos. MERDE ! PUTAIN ! ÇA FAISAIT TROP MAL ! C'ÉTAIT QUOI SA PRISE ? Il l'a sûrement apprise en Australie. Quand Hermione leur a donné le désir d'emménager à l'autre bout de la planète, elle leur a aussi donné le goût de s'inscrire à des cours d'autodéfense. Elle disait que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose face à la magie, mais au moins ça leur donnait une chance si l'occasion se présentait. J'avais trouvé ça brillant… maintenant qu'il l'utilisait contre moi ; moins. Et puis le père avait une force insoupçonnée qu'il avait entretenue avec ses rencontres de Rugby._

 _Je retins un cri de douleur, mais je ne réussis pas à étouffer un glapissement. Je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de savoir à quel point il me faisait mal. La prise du père m'empêchait presque de respirer. Je pleurais maintenant. De rage et de douleur. J'envoyais des coups à droite et à gauche qui ne sembla pas faire grand-chose, Mr Granger avait appris sa leçon._

 _« Hermione ! » criai-je, essayant de la réveiller. Je sentis que je ne pourrai plus m'attarder plus longtemps ici. Je vis ma douce bougée. Elle se réveillait. J'eus une seconde de soulagement avant que le père m'emmène dans le couloir par une ferme poigne._

 _« Hermione ! » criai-je de nouveau._

 _« HERMIONE ! » Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée sur les genoux, j'essayais de m'agripper à la rampe d'escalier afin de me remettre sur les pieds. Mais Mr Granger me tenait par la peau du cou et sa prise. Il me tenait si proche du sol qu'il m'empêchait de descendre sans me brûler les genoux. Toute rébellion s'avérait impossible, mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus que j'allais tout abandonner. Il put toujours rêver. J'étais reconnue pour être têtue. Gloire à ma mère !_

 _« HERMIONE ! »_

 _À mi-chemin entre l'escalier et la porte d'entrée, j'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi._

 _« VIX ! » à mon surnom, je redoublai d'efforts. Mais je commençais à vraiment manquer d'air pour la quantité d'effort que je demandais. J'entendis des bruits de meubles qui se déplaçaient sur le plancher de bois et celui des corps qui s'entrechoquaient. J'entendis des grognements. Impossible de savoir ce qui venait de les produire._

 _Le père ouvrit la porte principale. J'ai bien essayé de me retenir au cadre de porte, mais il resserra ses prises et le soudain pic de douleur m'enleva toute force pendant une fraction de seconde. Seconde qu'il utilisa pour me jeter à l'extérieur._

 _Puis j'atterris violemment en bas du palier. C'était à peine si je réussis à mettre mes mains autour de ma tête pour éviter les plus grosses blessures. Je me remis aussitôt sur les pieds et sautai en haut des escaliers. Lorsque j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, elle était barrée. Merde ! Ma baguette ! Elle était toujours dans la chambre d'Hermione. Je pris ce temps où je devais trouver un moyen pour entrer afin d'écouter les bruits qui venaient de l'intérieur… et pour fermer mon pantalon. Merlin ! Mon haut ! Dans tout le chahut, je n'ai même pas réussi à enfiler une brassière ou un chandail. Je posai un bras sur ma poitrine essayant de la cacher du mieux que je le pouvais._

 _Un cri ! Mon nom ! Le combat continuait._ _J'entendis des objets se fracasser et des choses percuter des murs. J'entendis de la vitre se briser. Suivie par des protestations de la part d'Hermione rapidement enterrées par la voix puissante de son père et les cris de sa mère. Je tambourinai à la porte en ordonnant de m'ouvrir. Qu'on m'ouvre, putain ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione toute seule ! Pas quand ses deux parents sont devenus débiles ! Puis les bruits s'étouffèrent et je n'aimais pas le silence que j'y entendais. Merlin… Qu'est-ce qui se passait derrière cette porte ? Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le père. Avec mes affaires qu'il me lança à la figure, je fus désarçonnée suffisamment longtemps pour m'empêcher de m'insérer de nouveau à l'intérieur et porter secours à Hermione. Je vis ma baguette être lancée au-dessus de ma tête et se perdre dans un des buissons de la voisine en face de la leur. Puis je vis Hermione retenue par sa mère me crier : « Je vais bien ! Je te reparle dès que je le peux ! Je t'aime. » puis j'entendis le son de sa mère étouffé : « Hors de question que tu reparles à cette traînée, tu m'entends ma fille ? Hors de question. »_

 _Quand la porte fut refermée, il était trop tard, elle était de nouveau barrée. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'essayai pas d'ouvrir la porte. Si ma baguette n'était pas perdue de l'autre côté de la rue, j'aurais réglé ce problème en deux trois mouvements. J'entendis : « Va-t'en ! Ils appellent les flics ! » C'était Hermione ! J'ignorais qu'était-ce les «_ fliks » _, mais selon le ton de ma copine, ce n'était pas bon. « Je t'aime ! » criai-je. Ce n'était que partie remise. Si d'ici 3 jours, je n'avais pas de nouvelle d'Hermione, j'arrivai avec la cavalerie lourde et j'envoyai foutre tous les «_ fliks _» qu'ils purent appeler._

 _Lorsque je m'arrêtai de m'acharner sur la poignée, je sentis finalement un liquide me couler le long de ma tête, j'y touchais. Du sang. J'ai dû me cogner en atterrissant. Fais chier. Mes mains me brûlaient tout comme mes genoux et le ventre et j'avais quelques écorchures jusqu'au sang sur les bras et aux coudes. Merde la prise de son père fait vraiment mal, j'avais l'épaule et tout le bras ankylosés, ainsi qu'un mal de chien au cou. J'ai connu pire… mais ma performance était très piètre. Je me dépêchai de me mettre un chandail. Hors de question que je m'exposai plus longtemps. Puis je ramassai mes choses pour les ranger dans mon sac et finalement, je me mis à chercher ma baguette. C'était vraiment un matin de merde._

 _Lorsque je trouvai ma baguette parmi toutes les brindilles, je la levai et appela le magicobus. Ce dernier apparut rapidement. Stan me lut sa présentation que j'écoutai distraitement avant de me tendre mon billet. Il voulait m'aider avec mes valises, mais je ne le laissais pas. J'étais suffisamment apte à les transporter seule, malgré que tout mon haut du corps me chauffait et me démangeait sous l'effort. Puis, je m'installai à un lit proche de la sortie. J'étais plus intéressée à grommeler sur la promesse d'Hermione envers ses parents à propos de ne plus leur lancer de sorts alors que je ne leur avais rien promis et comment tout ceci aurait pu mieux finir si elle m'avait laissé exécuter un simple bloque-jambe, qu'à écouter les blagues que la tête réduite racontait au chauffeur. C'était ainsi que je m'étais rendue au Chemin de Traverse où je pus m'acheter un flacon d'Episkey avant mon retour à la maison._

 _Deux jours plus tard, Hermione arriva chez moi. Elle avait quelques marques de blessures. Ça m'avait mise tellement en colère ! Ma mère aussi. Celle-ci se proposa d'aller les voir pour leur faire entendre raison. Rapidement, nous déclinâmes l'offre, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle apprenne pour nous. Du moins… pas maintenant. Cela dit, elle offrit son toit à Hermione lui disant qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait._

 _Ma douce me raconta en pleurs le soir même dans mon lit comment elle réussit à échapper à ses parents. J'appris qu'elle avait payé le fort prix pour me rejoindre. Notamment, ses parents lui ont coupé tous les vivres. Ils ne financeront pas une Noise dans la vie de la fille que j'aimai. Du moins, son père, car sa mère s'était contentée de serrer contre elle une photo d'elle bébé en pleurant en demandant où ils avaient échoués et qu'est-ce qui était arrivée à leur petite fille chérie. Ma copine me raconta qu'à partir de ce moment, sa mère était devenue sourde à ses explications et acceptait tout ce que le père décidait. Par chance, Hermione avait reçu de grosses sommes d'argent, bien qu'elle ne m'aille jamais avouer combien, pour ses états services durant la guerre. L'argent n'était pas un problème, disait-elle._

 _Suite à cela, on a décidé d'attendre avant de sortir du placard. Le temps qu'Hermione se remette de ses émotions et que les choses se tassent. Nous n'étions pas pressées à répéter l'expérience._

* * *

« Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? » demanda M. Granger en fermant la porte avant de se remettre au côté de son épouse. Il la prit doucement par la taille.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **D'abords, je voudrais remercier mon beta lecteur Evanian qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec ses critiques et ses conseils.** **Je considère que les scènes d'actions comme étant un de mes points faibles. J'ai ré-écrit ce souvenir facilement 3 fois (sans compter les re-lectures). Tellement d'efforts et de temps, je ne vous racontes pas! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plus =)**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **F0rtitude**


	3. Chapter 3: Premier Contact

« Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? » demanda M. Granger en fermant la porte avant de se remettre au côté de sa conjointe. Il la prit doucement par la taille.

« Oui… euh, non. Du moins pas encore, dis-je en souriant. » Ça ne sera pas facile de leur dire tout ce que j'avais à leur dire. Vraiment pas facile. Non seulement c'était un sujet délicat pour eux. Je pourrais modifier l'Ordre des Choses si j'en révélais trop ; il se pourrait que je ne finisse pas avec Hermione, que finalement Voldemort soit vivant et qu'il gagne la deuxième Guerre Mondiale des sorciers, que Hermione ne soit pas sauvée du troll par Ron et Harry durant sa première année, qu'elle ne soit jamais classée chez les Gryffondors, qu'elle ne soit jamais envoyée à Poudlard, ou même finalement, Hermione devienne un obscurial.

Juste un peu de stress. Cela dit, je me rappelai mon premier contact avec la famille. Ils étaient des gens faciles quand ils ne te maudissaient pas et ne voulurent pas ta mort, mais à ce moment-là, il y avait Hermione avec moi.

* * *

 _É_ _té 1997_

 _Hermione quitta l'étreinte de sa mère avant de faire pareil avec son père. Leur câlin était loin d'être semblable à ceux de ma mère. Ils étaient moins démonstrateurs. À la pensée qu'Hermione leur ressemblait, je souris. Cependant je savais aussi qu'elle adorait les câlins de ma maman. Elle me répétait souvent qu'elle aimerait que ses parents soient plus comme celle-ci_.

 _Hermione enleva ses souliers et les aligna avec les autres contre le mur. Je l'imitai. Une autre chose différente de chez moi, les souliers, on les enlevait seulement lorsqu'on voulait mettre les pieds sur les meubles. C'est-à-dire sur le sofa ou le lit. Pour le reste, tu risquais d'entendre ma mère te hurler que c'était mal élevé._

 _« Bonjour Mme Granger, M Granger, dis-je en tendant la main pour une poignée de main. » Hermione m'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient loin d'être aussi contact que ma mère. Leur profession les obligeait à rester propre de leur personne, d'où le pourquoi ils étaient plus réticents à des signes d'affection, selon elle. J'allais commencer par une poignée de main, s'ils leur prenaient l'idée de me prendre dans leur bras, j'étais parée. J'étais ouverte à tout. Ils me sourirent et me prirent joyeusement la main. Ensuite, ils m'invitèrent au salon. La mère partit nous préparer du thé pendant que j'inspectais les lieux._

 _Leurs meubles semblaient être en meilleures conditions que ceux chez moi. Moins usées. Tout semblait délicat. Tout semblait être soigné. Surtout, tout semblait venir du même ensemble. Loin de toutes les chaises dépareillées si typiques de ma cuisine. Cela dit, je ne l'ai jamais connue autrement. Ma douce ne rigolait pas quand elle me disait qu'ils étaient maniaques de la propreté, mais c'était aussi vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas régulièrement neufs, voire plus avec la visite, sous le même toit. Ils n'étaient que trois lorsqu'Hermione était présente. Du fait que tout semblait parfait et impeccable, je me sentais un peu comme un troll dans un magasin de boule de cristal tandis que je me déplaçais dans la pièce._

 _On s'assit dans le salon. Ils me posèrent des questions sur l'école, le quidditch, ce que je voulais faire dans la vie, la vie d'un sorcier, sur ma famille, sur Ron et Harry. Il essayait surtout de me connaître et de connaître le monde de la magie. Monde que Hermione leur parla trop peu, m'informa la mère en envoyant un regard appuyé vers sa fille qui rougit avant de croquer dans un biscuit salé que Mr Granger avait servi._

 _Le père rigolait beaucoup et faisait beaucoup de blagues. La mère se faisait plus discrète. Hermione m'a dit, après notre discussion, qu'elle était gênée, mais il suffisait que je lui donne deux jours grands max pour qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence. Leurs jeux de mots et leurs blagues me donnaient un avant-goût de leur intelligence. Ils étaient de toute évidence au-dessus de la moyenne. Rien d'étonnant qu'Hermione soit si brillante._

 _Je leur posai quelques questions sur la vie et les habitudes des moldus. Je découvris ce qui était une télévision, un four à micro-onde, une cafetière, les lampes électriques et le téléphone. Ce dernier me fit sauter hors du sofa en brandissant ma baguette la première fois qu'il sonna. Ils l'avaient beaucoup ri et Mr Granger eu beaucoup de difficulté à garder son calme lorsqu'il se mit à parler à l'appareil. La « télé », comme ils disaient, c'était comme une photo, mais en plus elle produisait du bruit et l'image ne se répétait jamais. Elle racontait des histoires un peu comme les livres à images pour les enfants. J'avais déjà croisé certaines machines grâce à mon père, mais je ne les avais jamais vues à l'œuvre sinon jamais bien longtemps pour comprendre. Mon père finissait toujours par les briser ou les faire exploser en voulant les ouvrir pour essayer de comprendre leur mécanisme. Les Granger m'invitèrent aussi à visiter leur cabinet de dentiste et à me donner un entretien gratuit. J'acceptai. Le père rit :_

 _« Il faudrait qu'on aille plus de clients comme toi. » Je souris, mais je ne compris pas._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vos clients ? demandais-je._

 _\- Oh. Rien. Mais ils ne sont pas joyeux à venir nous voir. Ils ont tendance à procrastiner leur rendez-vous._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Vous semblez très gentil, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça, Ginny, dit Hermione en retenant un rire. »_

 _Je fronçai davantage les sourcils. Que quelqu'un m'explique alors._

 _« Tu comprendras mieux quand tu iras, me dit-elle en me tapotant la main._

 _\- Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? demandai-je maintenant inquiète._

 _\- Oh... tu sais… Ce sont mes parents… J'ai l'habitude depuis que je suis toute jeune. »_

 _Rien de rassurant. Quand Hermione s'évasait ainsi sur un sujet et refusait de rentrer dans les détails, souvent ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme la fois où elle faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les hocruxes… ou la fois où elle refusait de me dire qu'elle comptait partir à leur quête avec les garçons. Ou la fois où Parkinson et Lavande lui menaient la vie dure. Ou la fois qu'elle faisait des potions pour réduire la douleur pour Harry après une de ses retenues avec Mlle Ombrage. Ou la fois lorsqu'elle apprit que Remus était un loup-garou. À chaque fois qu'elle concoctait des plans avec Ron et Harry pour sauver une fois de plus l'école d'un très grand mal que tout le monde ignorait, elle donnait ce genre réponse._

 _« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? demandais-je en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ma copine restait évasive sur sa réponse. »_

 _Elle sourit en prenant une gorgée de son thé et en haussant les épaules. Le père rit. C'était quoi cette réponse ? Finalement, je ne savais plus si je voulais vraiment y aller… Hermione sentant que je me désistais changea de sujet – comme si cela allait m'aider à me calmer – et parla un peu des projets qu'elle avait prévus avec moi. Elle voulait me faire visiter Londres, point de vue moldu, et me faire découvrir ses lieux favoris. Restaurant, magasin, cinéma, théâtre, concert de musique, café, musée, plage et évidemment, la fameuse et « l'incontournable » British Library. Elle me raconta qu'il y avait 150 millions de références, dont 14 millions de livres et que chaque année près 3 millions nouveaux ouvrages s'ajoutaient à leur collection. Je crus que mes yeux voulurent me sortir de la tête à ce moment. Tous ses livres n'étaient écrits que par des moldus !_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à raconter pour avoir autant de livres ?! Qui est assez fou pour tout lire !? C'est impossible, m'écriai-je._

 _\- Personne ne peut tout lire. Mais cela dit, ça n'empêche pas les gens d'essayer, dit Mme Granger. Les seules personnes qui pourraient théoriquement réussir un tel prodige sont trop occupées à démontrer qu'ils sont des génies avant leurs 25 ans._

 _\- Et puis peu importe le sujet que tu étudies, continua Hermione. Tu es certain de trouver au moins un livre qui en parle._

 _\- Même sur les Nargoles et les Ronflacks Cornus, dis-je en levant les sourcils. »_

 _Hermione faillit recracher sa gorgée lorsqu'elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée. J'aimais tant son rire. Le père et la mère nous regardèrent surpris. À leurs yeux, ils n'avaient pas compris, mais ils rirent légèrement._

 _« J'imagine que c'est une des créatures de votre monde, fit tranquillement le père. Hermione nous en a parlé de quelques-unes._

 _\- Pas du tout, corrigea Hermione en essayant de mieux maîtriser son rire._ _Ce sont des créatures complètement imaginaires. Elles n'existent pas._

 _\- Jusqu'au moment où Luna trouvera un spécimen et te l'emmènera, défendis-je doucement en prenant une gorgée. »_

 _Je savais que c'était un sujet qui amenait facilement des frictions. N'ayant aucun fait ou information que ma douce juge comme fiable, elle refusait catégoriquement à croire à leur existence. Mais j'ai réussi à m'entendre sur « possiblement réelles créatures » aussi longtemps que quelqu'un — autre que les Lovegood — ramène une preuve irréfutable. J'ai réussi à gain de cause grâce aux dinosaures, des sortes de dragons sans ailes et qui ne crachaient pas de feu. J'ai appris leur existence lorsque Harry nous avoua que ça lui arrivait d'en emprunter secrètement un ou deux à Dudley durant son enfance, tandis que Ron jouait avec son stupide Boursouf. Quand je lui avais demandé plus d'information sur ces dinosaures, il me raconta que les moldus croyaient qu'ils étaient des créatures imaginaires, jusqu'au jour où des sortes de scientifiques, dont j'ai oublié le nom, bref des personnes payer à creuser le sol afin de trouver des trésors, découvrirent leurs ossements. Par la suite, Hermione donna plus de crédibilité à Luna, ou du moins s'emportait moins facilement, et cela a diminué la tension entre les deux. Même si Luna restait ignorante de toute la frustration que cela créait chez Hermione et que ma chérie finissait le plus souvent par relâcher sur moi majoritairement d'une manière qui m'était_ très _agréable. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Sauf, peut-être, d'une chose; ma douce ne me rendait vraiment pas la tâche facile de cacher tous les suçons et les morsures qui me furent infligés lors de nos échanges… passionnés - un terme faible pour décrire ce qui arrivait réellement. Par contre, cela valait tellement la peine lorsqu'Hermione se mettait dans un tel état. C'était matériel à Patronus._

 _« Je vais te faire écouter Jurassic Park. Tu verras à quoi un dinosaure ressemble, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. »_

 _Je hochai la tête en déposant ma main sur son genou distraitement. Presque aussitôt, elle se retourna complètement vers moi et me demanda s'il me manquait quelque chose, avant même que j'aie pu lui dire qu'il ne me fallait rien, qu'elle se leva en disant : « Ah... Ta tasse est vide ? Je vais te la remplir. » Puis elle partit précipitamment en me souriant nerveusement et emportant ma tasse avec elle. Malgré ses yeux qui se voulaient chaleureux, ils me lançaient des alarmes. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en s'asseyant légèrement plus loin de moi. Je fis rapidement 2+2 et je regrettai immédiatement mon geste d'affection inconscient. C'était plus fort que moi. La toucher. La sentir près de moi. Je m'efforçai pour le reste de la conversation de mieux maîtriser mes gestes._

 _Ensuite, ils continuèrent à me demander quels étaient mes loisirs, si j'aimais lire notamment. Je n'en attendais pas moi des parents d'un rat de bibliothèque. Oui, je lisais et j'aimais cela, mais si je devais choisir entre un livre ou un balai, la question ne se posait pas. Mr Granger sembla alors comprendre que j'étais vraiment plus du type sportif. Il m'invita à participer à une partie de rugby avec d'anciens collègues universitaires, m'assurant qu'il allait jouer mollo, du fait que ça allait être mon premiet contact avec les sports moldus. Hermione roula les yeux et je l'entendis murmure : « Oh non ! ce n'est pas vrai… et le voilà reparti. ». J'eus beaucoup de mal à étouffer mon rire face à la réaction de ma copine. C'était la même que lorsqu'il était question de Quidditch. Hermione m'informa qu'il existait plein d'autres sports et se mit à me les énumérer tout en donnant une brève description. À partir du dixième, j'arrêtai de compter et lui fit signe de s'arrêter, car mon cerveau n'analysait plus rien. Je ne comprenais même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait. Il en existait juste trop !_

 _Ils étaient vraiment créatifs ces moldus avec leurs bouquins et leurs sports. Je compris mieux la fascination de mon père pour leur mode de vie._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il était temps d'aller dormir, juste avant qu'on ferme les lumières pour s'endormir, Hermione me félicita de m'être si bien débrouillée. Pour me récompenser, elle m'a embrassé d'une manière qui m'a fait frissonner d'extase très, très longtemps après. J'aimais ça quand Hermione était heureuse et fière de moi._

* * *

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? demanda Mr Granger. » Je secouai la tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je dus rester concentré. Allez. Reprends-toi, Ginny.

« Oui. Merci, je viens bien. J'arrive d'un long voyage et... » commençai-je en cherchant des mots qui saura leur expliquer ma situation sans rien révéler. Ils sourirent en hochant doucement la tête. Ils semblaient comprendre à ce que je faisais référence, même si moi-même, je l'ignorais. Je leur souris reconnaissante.

Puis mes yeux se déposèrent sur le ventre de Mme Granger. Celui-ci possédait toujours la rondeur d'une femme enceinte. Pas énorme, mais visible.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Et un autre chapitre! Plus petit que les précédents et je m'en excuse. Le semaine prochaine, j'aurai pleins d'examens et je suis à écrire ceci et à traîner sur FF au lieu d'aller terminer mes lectures obligatoires ou à m'exercer à la physique. Donc, la semaine prochaine risque aussi d'être un petit chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Bonne réussite dans vos examens et travaux à tous ceux qui en ont prochainement :) Nous sommes capables!**

 **À la semaine prochaine,**

 **F0rtitude**


	4. Chapter 4: Mini Hermione

Puis mes yeux se déposèrent sur le ventre de Mme Granger. Celui-ci possédait toujours la rondeur d'une femme enceinte. Pas énorme, mais visible.

« Pardon, quel jour sommes-nous ? demandai-je.

\- 27 septembre. Il devait vraiment être long votre voyage, blagua le nouveau père.

\- Vous ignorez à quel point, monsieur, souris-je. »

Oui, effectivement, mon voyage dura très longtemps. Presque 27 ans en réalité. Ça faisait long. Je souris. Quand je réfléchissais bien, mon frère Ron n'était même pas encore né. Moi, la benjamine, étais en vie avant Ron ! C'était la meilleure ! Alors grand frère, qui était le bébé de la famille, maintenant ? Mais une voix dans mon cerveau me disait que ce n'était pas logique, car théoriquement, je n'étais toujours pas vivante, puisque je ne suis toujours pas née, voire conçue ! À l'âge de 26 ans, je vivais, littéralement, avant même que je sois au monde, même avant mon grand frère. OK… Ça faisait vraiment drôle de penser ainsi…

… Et Hermione était née depuis 8 jours. Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux me piquèrent. Ma douce moitié était née à peine depuis une semaine. Elle devait être tout simplement adorable et craquante. Comme sur les photos lorsque j'étais venue. Je me souvins encore des albums photo remplis de parcelles de l'enfance d'Hermione.

* * *

 _Été 1997._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière moi. Reconnaissant la voix, je savais que c'était celle qui hantait mes rêves. Elle m'a sûrement entendue rire et avait descendu pour savoir le pourquoi. C'était une personne curieuse de nature. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'Hermione._

 _« Oh ! Rien de spécial, ma chérie, répondit Mme Granger qui était assise juste à mes côtés sur le canapé beige._

 _\- Ta mère me montre des photos de toi quand tu étais jeune et me raconte quelques anecdotes de ton enfance, complétai-je tout sourire. »_

 _J'aimais ça apprendre plus sur celle avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. Elle me parlait très peu de sa vie avant Poudlard, disant que c'était banal et inintéressant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur et elle sauta presque par-dessus le dossier pour nous rejoindre, mais se contenta de rapidement faire le tour. Aussitôt, l'album à sa portée, elle essaya de le prendre et de le fermer, mais mes réflexes de chasseuse me permirent de garder le livre et de chasser les mains indésirables._

 _« Voyons Hermione chérie, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte. Tu es à croquer._

 _\- Oui, Mione chérie, tu es à croquer, dis-je en lui tirant la langue. »_

 _Mon ton moqueur déclencha un léger rire chez la dentiste. Quand je vis les yeux de ma douce et que je remarquai que ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, je sus qu'en ce moment, elle me trouvait tout sauf drôle. Je sus aussi que ce soir, elle ne sera pas d'humeur à la taquinerie et aux embrassades. Elle allait me bouder et me le fera regretter amèrement. Du moins… si je ne me rattrapais pas rapidement. Et avec un peu de chance._

 _Je baissai les yeux sur mes genoux et déposai l'album à sa place entre moi et sa mère. J'enlevai une poussière imaginaire sur la pellicule de protection et je dis :_

 _« Non vraiment, Mione, je crois vraiment que tu es adorable sur toutes ces photos. » Je regardai à nouveau mon amoureuse. Elle sembla s'adoucir. Rapidement, je regardai la mère. Oh ! pourquoi elle devait être là celle-là ? Elle m'empêchait de dire la moitié des choses que j'avais en tête. Hermione suivit mon regard et sembla comprendre._

 _« Si un jour, j'ai à avoir des enfants, je voudrais qu'ils aient une aussi belle frimousse, terminai-je par dire en regardant mon génie dans les yeux. »_

 _Maintenant, ma gorge était très sèche_ _et je ne réussis pas à garder le contact plus longtemps. Merlin, demande-lui de t'épouser, tant qu'à y être Ginny ! Et je me concentrai très fort pour que le rouge ne me monte pas aux joues. Lorsque je regardai à nouveau Hermione, ses yeux avaient grossi et elle s'était décroisé les bras. Je lui souris timidement, mais elle détourna aussitôt les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rougir à son tour. Si sa mère n'était pas dans la pièce, je crus que j'aurais mérité un baiser. Sinon c'était moi qui l'aurais embrassée. Elle était juste trop, trop désirable quand elle affichait cette moue. Pourquoi sa mère devait être là ?_

 _Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux et de soupirer bruyamment. Puis, elle s'assit à mes côtés. Je souris. Ouf, j'étais sauvée ! Peut-être, finalement, ce soir, elle pourrait se sentir câline. Je tournai les pages et je tombai sur les premiers moments de sa vie. Des photos d'elle ; dans les bras de sa mère et de son père dans la salle d'accouchement. Mme Granger devant la porte de la maison, juste avant qu'Hermione entre pour la première fois chez elle. Mr Granger berçant son enfant dans la chambre bleu et jaune d'Hermione. Hermione qui dormait dans son berceau avec des petites mitaines rose et jaune aux mains._

 _Je crus que mon cœur a fondu à ce moment. Lorsque je regardai Hermione qui était juste à ma gauche, j'aurais voulu l'embrasser passionnément. Je crus qu'elle l'a remarqué, car aussitôt elle dévia le regard et ajouta d'autres commentaires à ceux de sa mère à propos des photos avant de tourner la page._

 _D'autres photos dans la même tranche d'âge, mais il y avait une grande enveloppe brune entre les pages._

 _« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en la prenant._

 _\- Elle contient les photos de l'échographie, expliqua la mère._

 _\- Les photos de quoi ?_

 _\- Échographie. Une échographie, c'est lorsqu'on envoie des ondes sur le ventre d'une femme enceinte afin de former une image avec, expliqua ma douce. Cette technique permet de voir le bébé… avant qu'il soit né._

 _\- Hein ! C'est possible !? Je veux trop voir ! »_

 _Les moldus étaient capables de voir les bébés dans le ventre des mères ? C'était trop cool ! Quand je vais raconter cela à mon père, il voudra s'acheter une de ses machines. Je me demandai si ça coûtait cher… Hermione prit l'enveloppe et sortit les photos délicatement et avec la même précaution, elle me les tendit. Elle était toute noire et avec une sorte de cercle déformé blanc. « C'est le placenta, m'informa la mère. » Je continuai d'ignorer ce que c'était. Au milieu, il avait ce qu'on pouvait deviner le profil d'un bébé, Hermione. Question qualité image, ce n'était pas top. Je voyais bien un bras et une jambe, mais l'autre jambe et l'autre main étaient, selon la mère, les petits points blancs disparates sur le fond noir._

 _« Il faut avouer que le photographe, cette fois-ci, n'était pas fameux, laissai-je échapper. »_

 _La mère s'esclaffa et Hermione aussi et elles ont ri pendant longtemps._

 _« Ce sont les répercussions d'onde attrapées par une sonde, répondit Hermione quand elle retrouva assez de souffle pour parler. À quoi pensais-tu ? L'option couleur n'est pas offerte. L'intérieur d'une personne est très sombre. Il y a très peu de lumière qui arrive à s'y infiltrer. »_

 _Je regardai Hermione surprise. Oui effectivement, c'était logique… Je rougis en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je me passais une main sur la nuque. Hum… Je me sentais un peu idiote maintenant. Hermione remarqua ce geste. Un soir, elle m'a déjà dit que je le faisais à chaque fois que j'étais gênée ou incertaine. Mignon, disait-elle. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était mignon. Mais hey ! Si ça faisait craquer Hermione pour moi ? Qui étais-je pour m'en plaindre ?_

 _Elle colla ses genoux contre ma jambe et me murmura un « Désolée. » au creux de l'oreille. Mme Granger l'avait fort probablement entendue, mais certainement pas le « Vixy » à la fin. Je crus qu'elle n'avait pas vu que sa fille venait de me mordiller gentiment le lobe de l'oreille. Mais avant que je puisse réagir, elle se retira et me poussa moqueusement en riant. Je savais qu'elle venait de faire cela pour éviter que je prenne des couleurs. Du moins, trop de couleurs pour pas que sa mère se doute de quelque chose. Hermione continua ses explications, tout bonnement, pour m'aider à me changer les idées. Autrement, elle savait que je me serais seulement concentré sur la chaleur réveillée dans le bas de mon ventre. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle savait pourtant que j'étais extrêmement sensible des oreilles. Elle me rendait la tâche difficile de ne pas la trouver désirable et constamment la sentir contre moi. Malgré tout, je sentis la température de mon corps monter et moi, porter plus d'attention aux mains d'Hermione qu'aux photos qu'elle me pointait, pensant à toutes les merveilles qu'elles pouvaient faire. Serait-ce possible d'être déjà le soir ? Ou que la mère parte un suffisant long moment afin que je puisse rappeler à Hermione que c'était un coup bas de jouer avec mes désirs sexuels et mon attraction envers elle ainsi et à quel point je la trouvais sensationnelle ?_

 _« Un peu comme les chauves-souris. Ils envoient des ondes et ce qui leur revient leur indiquant ce qui se trouve devant eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils chassent. »_

 _Oui, vraiment Hermione avait un fait divers pour n'importe quoi. Je hochai la tête pour lui indiquer que j'avais compris alors que je venais tout juste de me rappeler qu'il y avait une conversation en cours._

 _« Si on met l'appareil sur l'estomac, est-ce qu'ils peuvent voir ce que la personne vient de manger ? demandai-je dans une ultime tentative de me changer les idées. »_

 _Hermione éclata de rire. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait : « La nourriture et les Weasley. Les inséparables. », sinon : « Tu es vraiment une Weasley... ». La mère rit plus doucement. Hermione l'avait prévenue pour notre passion pour la nourriture. Mais comment ne pas aimer la nourriture quand ta mère était Molly Weasley ? Impossible._

 _« Non. Pour ça, nous avons d'autres moyens… et te connaissant, tu préférais ne pas savoir. Sache juste que les moldus ont créé plusieurs outils et machines pour remplacer la magie._

 _\- Comme les machines que tes parents ont utilisées pour me nettoyer les dents. C'était vraiment désagréable comme sensation. J'avais l'impression qu'on me perçait un trou dans le crâne._

 _\- Ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg, fit doucement Hermione en me tapotant la main, tandis que je me retenais de ne pas dévisager sa mère tandis que cette dernière riait distraitement. Que la pointe. »_

 _D'accord. Merci. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Les moldus étaient peut-être malins et créatifs, mais parfois ils me semblaient barbares avec leurs méthodes. Peut-être que mon père aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur le sujet, mais cette fois-ci, je passai mon tour._

 _« Est-ce que ça fait mal lorsqu'ils ont pris la photo ? demandai-je à la maman de ma copine._

 _Pas du tout. Il y a quelques inconvénients, expliqua celle-ci. Le gel que le docteur applique est légèrement froid et ça chatouille lorsqu'il déplace la sonde. Évidemment, il ne faut pas rire, car cela embrouille l'image. Le pire est l'urgente envie d'aller à la toilette quand il découvre que le meilleur angle pour voir le bébé est à la hauteur de la vessie. »_

 _Je souris et remis les photos à Hermione pour qu'elle les range. C'était sûr plus tard, je voulais avoir des pleins de mini-Hermione autour de moi. Même de ses images moches. En fin de compte, elles étaient cools._

 _« Chez les sorciers comment ils font pour savoir l'état du bébé ? s'enquit la mère, tandis que je regardais une photo de ma douce emmitouflée dans une serviette après un bain. »_

 _Je me mis à lui expliquer ce que je savais. C'est-à-dire très peu. Juste que je savais qu'il y avait un sort pour connaître l'état du bébé ainsi que son sexe, mais à part cela… Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ce sujet. Quand je regardai Hermione, je savais qu'aux pétillements dans ses yeux, qu'elle voulait sûrement faire une tonne de recherche pour en savoir plus… ou m'embrasser à en perdre haleine. J'espérais que c'était la deuxième option. Rahh ! Pourquoi y avait-il Mme Granger avec nous ?_

* * *

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous nous voulez, s'enquit Mme Granger. » Le père la regarda un instant. Je voyais qu'il fouillait sa mémoire pour essayer de trouver la raison de ma présence. Mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet.

« Oui. Je suis venue pour vous parler de votre fille, Hermione. » Comme s'ils avaient d'autres enfants ou qu'ils allaient en avoir d'autres.

Les parents se regardèrent de nouveau, inquiets, cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Un autre petit chapitre. Cette semaine, j'ai eu des examens toutes la semaine, donc je passais le plus clair de mon temps à étudier... (Je n'ai pas complètement échoué physique. Ouf.)**

 **En tout cas, le prochain sera plus long. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler dessus, mais je me pose des questions sur comment le mener (malgré mon plan). Je vais trouver =).**

 **F0rtitude**


	5. Chapter 5: Soutien

Les parents se regardèrent de nouveau. Inquiets, cette fois-ci.

« Est-ce que vous êtes médecin ? » questionna le père quelques microsecondes après que la mère demandait : « Est-ce l'hôpital qui vous envoie ? » La mère enchaîna, n'attendant nullement la réponse de sa première question : « Est-ce que tout va bien pour notre fille ? » Si je n'avais pas levé la main à cet instant, je savais qu'ils allaient continuer à poser encore pleins de questions et je me serais perdue parmi elles.

« Non, je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne viens pas non plus de l'hôpital. Et si votre fille va bien… »

Je me passai une main dans la nuque. J'ignorais comment répondre à cette question. Par où commencer ? Quoi dire ? Une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas leur révéler la vérité. Je levai la tête, maigre technique pour essayer de me sécher mes larmes. Oh ! que j'aimerais qu'Hermione soit là en ce moment ! Je me sentais toujours plus forte lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés. Que les choses étaient plus supportables. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je pouvais soulever des montagnes pour elle et avec elle. Les choses devenaient simplement possibles.

À la vue de ma détresse, Madame Granger me tendit gentiment un mouchoir afin d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler.

* * *

 _Été 1997_

 _Voilà. C'était fait… Fred était enterré. Son enterrement venait à l'instant de finir. C'était un digne service. La famille, les amis, des membres de l'Ordre, des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore sont venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Maman avait pleuré tout le long, George aussi. Papa avait essayé d'être fort pour eux. Il avait pleuré aussi, pas longtemps, mais il garda en tout temps son mouchoir en main. J'avais pleuré tout comme mes autres frères. Hermione aussi. Pas Harry, bien qu'il avait les yeux humides. Je voyais que ces derniers essayaient d'être forts pour nous, pour moi, mais c'était peine perdue._

 _Cela faisait bientôt une heure que nous étions seuls au Terrier. Une heure que nous nous étions revenus du cimetière où nous enterrions les Weasley depuis les dernières générations. Depuis que nous étions arrivés, il n'y avait toujours pas eu une parole prononcée. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Ni sur Fred. Ni pour nous donner le moral. Tout avait été dit durant la mise en terre. À maintes reprises et à toutes les sauces… Et franchement, les mots d'encouragements ne firent pas grand-chose à part retourner le couteau dans la plaie… À part nous rappeler que la famille était incomplète._

 _Quand je regardais George, je m'attendais toujours à voir son jumeau surgir et le suivre. Après, je me rappelais qu'il était mort. Je… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Ça me semblait impensable. Nous étions huit maintenant… C'était vide. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Je n'imaginais pas la douleur de George. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Constamment. Merlin, même à la naissance… Ils ont littéralement fait les 400 coups ensemble. Depuis la mort de son jumeau, George donnait une importance capitale à tout ce qui appartenait à son frère. Il avait remplacé sa montre à gousset pour celle de son frère. Ce n'était pas rare non plus de le voir avec des boutons de manchette ou une cravate qui étaient auparavant pas siens. Il s'était plongé dans le travail, essayant de garder à flot ce qu'il avait construit avec Fred. À sa manière, il surmontait la perte de son frère. Tout comme le reste de la famille… Juste hier, papa avait essayé d'enlever l'aiguille de Fred de l'horloge, maman avait catégoriquement refusé. Sauf que la photo de Fred avait arrêté de fonctionner sur : « En danger de mort ». Nous rappelant chaque fois que nous la consultions l'état du jumeau. Du coup, l'horloge était devenue, de loin, la chose la plus morose de la maison, mais ma mère n'était pas prête à franchir cette étape. Et personne ne se sentait suffisamment fort pour s'opposer à elle._

 _Actuellement, j'étais assise entre Hermione et Harry sur la causeuse du salon. Harry avait posé une main réconfortante sur mon avant-bras. Si je le souhaitais, je pouvais rapidement et facilement entremêler mes doigts avec les siens. Hermione, de l'autre côté, me flattait le dos et à l'occasion me serrait l'épaule. Elle tenait la main de Ronald aussi. N'ayant nulle part où aller après la guerre, ceux-ci étaient restés au Terrier. Ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps lorsque nous étions en famille, trouvant des excuses pour partir. Je sentis que la raison derrière leurs longues promenades et de leurs longues heures de lecture étaient pour permettre à ma famille de se recentrer et de faire notre deuil. Percy, accompagné d'Audrey, était même présent. Mes parents l'avaient aussitôt accepté et pardonné. Maman ne voulait pas perdre un second fils. En ce moment, nous observions tous ma mère qui replaçait une centième fois la photo prise de notre voyage en Égypte. La voir en larme et l'entendre sangloter rappelaient notre propre peine, mais elle était la chose la plus intéressante sur laquelle porter son attention._

 _Je commençai à étouffer dans le salon, incapable de rester inactive dans cette atmosphère accablante. Le tic-tac des montres, les sanglots, les soupirs, les reniflements, les raclements de gorge, le tapement nerveux du pied de Charlie, le son que faisaient les ongles contre le bras de chaise, le bruit du froissement de tissus lorsque quelqu'un s'essuyait les mains ou se mouchait. Tous ses petits sons me rendaient folle. Malgré ces bruits discrets, je n'entendais que le silence, Fred n'aurait pas aimé cette ambiance. Il aurait sûrement fait une blague pour nous forcer à nous changer notre état d'esprit. Quand je commençai à entendre mon propre cœur battre dans mes oreilles, ce fut mon signal. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je devais sortir, changer d'air et vite. Je me levai précipitamment et partis. Je vis du coin de l'œil ma mère ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour m'interpeller, mais je n'entendis jamais mon nom. Mon père s'était interposé. Merci._

 _J'errai longtemps. Je crus que je fis le tour complet du terrain avant de finalement m'arrêter à la mare aux grenouilles, mais je ne pourrais pas le confirmer. Durant tout le temps de ma marche, mon esprit était noyé dans une brume. Ce fut seulement quand j'entendis un coassement sonore qu'elle se dissipa et je décidai au même moment de m'y arrêter. Paradoxalement, j'appréciai les chants des batraciens après tout le silence et les paroles futiles que j'avais entendues depuis ces derniers jours._

 _Une fois assise, j'attrapai un long brin d'herbe et je me mis à le déchiqueter dans les plus petits morceaux que je pouvais. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais ce geste sembla débloquer une boule d'émotion que j'avais réussie à enfuir depuis la fin de la guerre. Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et mes yeux à me piquer. Une grosse boule se forma rapidement dans la gorge. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et je n'aimais pas cela, mais j'ignorais comment l'éviter. Dans un mouvement désespéré et de rage, je me mis à lancer mes morceaux d'herbes, puis le gazon et les pierres qui tombaient sous mes mains pour atterrir dans l'eau boueuse. Je trouvai une roche que je dus prendre à deux mains pour la soulever et la lancer dans l'eau stagnante dans un « splash » sonore. Je hurlai aussi. Ça m'a fait du bien. Par contre, cela fit taire les grenouilles, mais je m'en étais seulement rendu compte lorsque mes poumons n'avaient plus d'air à expulser. Je sentis mes joues se mouiller de mes larmes tandis que ma vision se brouillait. Mes lèvres goûtaient le sel. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux, puis je l'entourais de mes bras. Je n'entendais plus le croassement des amphibiens. C'était juste le silence et maintenant, je ne l'aimais pas. Pourquoi le silence revenait toujours ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre une vie simple et tranquille avec ceux que j'aimais ?_

 _« Ginny, demanda doucement une voix. »_

 _Je relevai la tête surprise. Malgré ma sortie brusque, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me suivrait jusqu'ici. J'espérai être seule encore un moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à supporter plus longtemps le silence. J'essuyai mes larmes avec mes paumes terreuses, afin de discerner la personne qui se trouvait à une dizaine de pas de moi. Je me doutais bien que c'était Hermione. Lorsque cela fut fait, j'observais mon amoureuse, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux humides._

 _« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Ou tu préfères que je te laisse seule, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que je ne la chassais pas ni l'invitais près de moi. »_

 _Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas et aucune option ne m'attirait plus que l'autre. Lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas, je tapotai l'espace à mes côtés. Elle saura peut-être briser ce silence qui m'entourait constamment. Alors elle s'assit à l'endroit que je lui proposai et me tendit un mouchoir propre. Je lui souris faiblement en la remerciant. Ma douce était vraiment prévoyante. Avec le tissu, je m'essuyai les yeux et le nez, Hermione en fit de même avec le sien. Puis ma copine se mit à prendre de profonde respiration, afin de se calmer. Je l'imitai. Ça m'avait fait du bien, jusqu'au moment où il ne restait que le silence. Le putain de silence… Pourquoi ça ne serait pas lui qui mourrait pour une fois !?_

 _Elle me prit dans ses bras et je sentis ses doigts me parcourir le dos. Elle gratta légèrement et ce geste m'apaisa plus que tout ce qui a été dit depuis le début de cette journée. Lentement, la boule rapetissa et je pus déglutir sans douleur._

 _« Je ne sais pas c'est quoi perdre un frère ou un membre de la famille, mais j'ai eu un avant-goût lorsque j'ai altéré la mémoire de mes parents, commença-t-elle. Et ça fait vraiment mal._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pareil, murmurais-je en posant mon menton sur mes avant-bras. »_

 _Ce n'était pas pareil. C'était deux choses complètement différentes. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, ils avaient juste momentanément oublié qu'elle existait. C'était même elle qui en avait voulu ainsi, alors que moi… Moi, je n'avais rien voulu du tout. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas comparable. Ses parents menaient une vie tranquille loin de toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Elle avait juste à prendre un port-au-loin pour les revoir et leur parler, moi je devrai creuser sable et terre, ouvrir le cercueil pour y découvrir le corps de Fred en décomposition. Ce n'était pas pareil._

 _« Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, souffla doucement ma douce. C'est moi qui suis morte pour eux ou plutôt moi qui n'ai jamais existé. Ils sont encore en vie. Effectivement, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais ce n'était pas mon point. »_

 _Elle prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa une de mes mèches rousses derrière mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur mon visage, essuyant quelques larmes en chemin. Cela me fit frissonner un instant, me libérant d'une pression sur mes épaules dont j'ignorais l'existence. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de continuer._

 _« Mais lorsque j'irai les retrouver — si je les retrouve — ils n'auront aucune idée de qui je suis. Et j'ignore si je saurai désaltérer leur mémoire. Et si j'échoue… Si j'échoue, alors dans ce cas, ça sera comme si j'étais devenue orpheline…_

 _\- Contrairement à tes parents, tu pourras toujours continuer à les voir et à leur parler. Pas moi. Fred est mort. Vraiment mort, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils et dans un ton plus dur que je l'aurai voulu. Il ne pourra pas me visiter. N'est-ce qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Ou les cent ans. »_

 _Hermione pleurait maintenant. Je croyais que je pleurais aussi. J'ignorai si on pleurait pour les mêmes raisons. Mais je voyais bien qu'Hermione avait mal aussi._

 _« Fred ne t'a pas vraiment quitté, Gin, dit Hermione doucement ne prenant pas personnellement mon ton irrité. Il est seulement parti pour un voyage où il ne reviendra pas. Ça sera à nous d'aller le rejoindre dans plusieurs années._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Les fantômes existent bel et bien. J'aime croire qu'ils ne sont qu'une des possibilités qui puissent arriver après la mort. »_

 _Je le regardai muette, tandis que son regard parcourait mon visage. Avant de coller son front et de fermer les yeux. Je fis de même. J'entendis ma copine essayer de maîtriser ses larmes. Je sentis son souffle tremblant contre ma peau et ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux. « Fred n'était peut-être pas mon frère, continua-t-elle. Mais je l'aimais comme tel. » Elle se colla plus contre moi tout en reculant le visage avant de me prendre la main et de me prendre le menton entre ses doigts de son autre main pour que je la regarde dans le blanc des yeux. « Gin, ta famille est ma seconde famille et j'ai tellement mal quand tu as mal, avoua-t-elle doucement. »_

 _Elle entrelaça nos doigts ensemble puis inspira deux bons coups, essayant sûrement de stabiliser sa voix qui s'était mise à trembloter. Quant à moi, j'avais réussi à arrêter mes larmes en me concentrant sur l'étang. Mon nez coulait toujours, mais au moins mes yeux étaient de nouveaux secs._

 _« Pendant une de nos balades, Harry m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt lorsqu'il s'est rendu à Voldemort. »_

 _Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec Fred._

 _« À ce moment-là, il possédait la pierre de Résurrection. Il a pu parler avec sa mère, son père, Sirius et Remus. Il les a fait revenir pour qu'ils puissent l'accompagner durant ses derniers moments, raconta-t-elle de sa douce voix. Bref, ils ont dit à Harry qu'ils étaient toujours avec lui. Ils lui ont dit que ceux que nous aimons vraiment ne nous quittent jamais. »_

 _À ces mots, j'éclatai en pleurs une fois de plus. À mon tour, je me collai contre elle, cherchant le réconfort que ma copine avait su me procurer plus tôt. Elle me prit de nouveau dans ses bras, me pressant contre elle et se remit à glisser les doigts dans le dos. J'enfonçais mon nez dans le creux de son cou lorsque je sentis qu'elle s'était mise à me bercer doucement. Elle ne fit que cela. Me bercer. Me caresser le dos. Me flatter les cheveux. Tandis que je m'accrochais à ses vêtements en pleurant. Elle ne me sortit pas que tout allait bien, que le temps allait calmer ma peine ou que Fred était un héros pour avoir donné sa vie ou une autre des phrases creuses préfaites. Et ça m'avait fait du bien. Vraiment du bien._

 _Quand je me calmai suffisamment, je me repositionnai pour que je puisse déposer ma tête sur son épaule. Elle laissa traîner ses lèvres sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce contact. Elle déposa un autre baisé sur ma tempe en laissant glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et le visage — essuyant mes dernières larmes au passage. Son autre main retenait mes cuisses contre elle. J'étais dans un cocon. Dans son cocon. Elle avait sûrement dû deviner que ça m'avait aidé à me calmer._

 _Après quelques minutes de silence, où les grenouilles avaient repris leur chant, elle se mit à me partager les moments qu'elle avait vécus avec Fred où il avait joué un rôle. Ma douce m'invitait silencieusement à l'imiter. Ce que je fis éventuellement. Je savais qu'elle aurait continué même si je ne participais pas à la conversation et qu'elle ne se serait arrêtée seulement si je lui avais demandé. La conversation me fit du bien aussi. Dorénavant, j'avais l'impression que Fred était moins mort, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il l'était toujours. Mais j'avais l'impression que bien que physiquement il ne sera plus à mes côtés, il était toujours avec moi. Grâce à ses actions et à nos mémoires, il était à sa manière vivant. Cette discussion avec Hermione m'avait fait plus de bien que tous les mots d'encouragements que j'avais reçus ces derniers jours._

 _Le temps passa rapidement et ce fut l'heure de manger._

 _« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Gin. Le repas doit être prêt maintenant, dit Hermione en me souriant._

 _\- Je… je ne rentre pas maintenant. »_

 _Étonnamment pour un Weasley, je n'avais pas faim. Je voulais encore rester ici. Pas pour longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas rejoindre ma famille tout de suite. Je vis Hermione se mordre la lèvre un instant, hésitante. Son sourire avait disparu. Elle devait être inquiète. Elle devait croire que mon cas était plus grave qu'elle l'avait initialement cru, car ce n'était pas normal qu'un Weasley de ne pas avoir faim._

 _« Mais vas-y toi, dis-je en souriant pour essayer de la rassurer. Je voudrais être seule encore un moment. »_

 _Elle soupira en comprenant, mais hocha la tête. Elle enleva son bras de ma taille et me déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de se lever._

 _« Je vais te garder une portion et je vais t'attendre avant d'aller dormir, annonça-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut debout. »_

 _Je hochai la tête. Oui, je ne tarderai pas, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer maintenant. Depuis la guerre, Hermione ne m'avait toujours pas raconté en détail son aventure avec Ron et Harry, sauf que depuis son retour, de nombreux cauchemars la hantaient. Couramment, elle se réveillait en criant et en se débattant, à l'occasion, même plusieurs fois par nuit. Hermione était incapable de s'endormir seule. Elle m'attendait avant d'aller au lit. Elle disait que ma présence la rassurait, que j'étais la gardienne de ses nuits. En réalité, elle-même était la gardienne de mes jours._

 _Elle me déposa un autre baisé sur la tempe en passant une dernière fois sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle resta là un moment, elle continuait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint. Elle se contenta de me sourire et de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle allait m'attendre. Je reposai ma tête sur mes bras en regardant l'étang. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait me dire ; demain, c'était l'enterrement de Remus et de Tonk._

* * *

 _Octobre 2005_

 _« Mione chérie ! Je suis rentrée. » Criai-je en enlevant mes souliers dans l'entrée de notre appartement. Habitude qu'elle a emmenée lorsque nous avons emménagé ensemble. Cela dit, elle me permit de ne pas les aligner contre le mur avec la même rigueur que chez ses parents. « Aussi longtemps que nous pouvons ouvrir la porte et nous promener, disait-elle. »_

 _J'allais dans la salle de bain pour y déposer mon sac d'entraînement. Je mis mon ensemble aux couleurs vert et or typiques des Harpies dans la machine à laver pour qu'ils soient frais pour le lendemain et lançai un cycle. Un autre héritage de son enfance de moldu. Ça me prit près d'un mois pour m'accoutumer au fonctionnement de cette machine. Un jour, à cause d'une erreur que j'avais commisse, la pièce fut inondée sous les bulles et l'eau savonneuse. Rien qu'un bon coup de baguette n'a pas su régler. Sur le coup, Hermione ne fut pas très joyeuse du dégât, mais maintenant elle en rit de bon cœur._

 _« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a maudit Gwenog, mais aujourd'hui elle nous a fait passer un mauvais temps sur le terrain. Elle dit qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite par notre dernière performance, tu sais contre les Faucons de Falmouth, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait raconté dans le vestiaire lorsqu'enfin Glynnis avait attrapé le vif d'or. Non vraiment, si tu l'avais vu sur le terrain avec les cognards aujourd'hui, Mione. Elle aurait facilement eu une place chez eux, dis-je en montant les escaliers ». Mes jambes me semblaient super lourdes et l'escalier super long. J'étais crevée. Je donnais mon cadeau et ensuite, je vais aller manger. Je crevais de faim... et de fatigue._

 _N'ayant pas vu ma femme dans le salon et dans la salle à manger quand j'étais passée devant tout à l'heure, elle devait être dans son bureau ou dans notre chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte du bureau qui agissait aussi comme bibliothèque au nombre de livres qu'Hermione y gardait. Je vis des piles ordonnées sur son bureau avec la même minutie et le même sens de la perfection reconnue chez ma douce, mais la chaise était vide. Je refermai la porte et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre principale._

 _« Je suis super raquée, une bonne douche me fera du bien. Ça fera un bien fou à mes muscles… puis après je dors… Non, je mange puis je dors, dis-je en riant. Je suis juste épuisée. »_

 _Une fois arrivée, je vis Hermione assise dans son fauteuil à oreille, comme ceux qu'elle aimait dans la Salle Commune à Poudlard, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Depuis qu'elle restait à la maison, elle adorait l'avoir dans notre chambre, juste devant notre grande fenêtre. Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai doucement et déposai une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête dans ma direction surprise. Je lui souris et je me baissai pour lui déposer une légère bise sur les lèvres. Lorsque je reculai la tête, elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Mon sourire s'agrandit._

 _« Oh, Mione. En revenant, j'ai croisé une vente-débarras. Ils vendaient des livres. J'en ai pris deux. J'ignore si tu vas les aimer ou si tu les as déjà ou même si tu les as déjà lus, dis-je en lui remettant les bouquins que j'avais cachés dans mon dos en m'assoyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. » Le premier était_ Orgueil et Préjugés _de Jane Austen. La vendeuse m'assura qu'il était considéré comme un chef-d'œuvre dans la littérature et elle était même étonnée que je ne le connaisse pas. Et elle ne connaissait même pas Lapina la Babille. Elle pouvait bien parler ! Le deuxième était_ Rien que pour vos yeux _d'Ian Fleming. La dame me disait que c'était une histoire des aventures de James Bond. Je crois que j'ai déjà écouté un film sur lui avec Hermione._

 _« Oh… Merci Vixy. Mais c'est en quelle occasion ses cadeaux ? » Demanda-t-elle en étirant le cou dans ma direction, signe qu'elle voulait que je l'embrasse. Ce que je fis avec une joie non dissimulée._

 _« Oh pour rien. Parce que ça me tentait. Je suis passée devant, j'ai vu des livres et j'ai pensé à toi. Si les vendeurs apprennent un jour que je serais prête à donner tout ce que je possède en cadeau pour toi, je serais sans une Noise avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf. » Hermione rit et m'embrassa de nouveau et approfondit même le baiser. Hum. Je crois que Madame Granger était heureuse. Tant mieux pour moi. Peut-être ne dira-t-elle pas non à un petit massage après ma douche ? J'adorais sentir ses doigts sur ma peau. Ou venir avec moi se laver ? Hum… Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais recevoir plus que des caresses ce soir…_

 _« Est-ce que tu les connais ? Est-ce que tu les as déjà lus ? » demandai-je lorsqu'elle se retira. Déjà, je m'ennuyais de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pour me contenter, je me mis à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient si soyeux._

 _« Je n'ai jamais lu du Ian Fleming, mais celui-là, je l'ai déjà loué à la bibliothèque. Il fut très intéressant à étudier. » Me dit-elle en me présentant_ Orgeuil et Préjugés _._

 _« À étudier ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit à l'étude à Poudlard. Et quand je l'ai feuilleté, ça ne ressemblait pas à un conte que je donnerai à une classe d'enfants de 10 ans. »_

 _Hermione rit en roulant les yeux. Elle m'attrapa par le collet et me fit tomber sur elle. J'ai réussi de justesse à ne pas m'effondrer sur elle en m'appuyant sur l'autre accoudoir. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu écraser son ventre. Parfois, j'avais juste l'impression qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle devait faire attention à son ventre qui vint toujours de plus en plus gros et encombrant comme elle se plaignait régulièrement. Sa condition ne lui permettait plus de faire tout comme avant._

 _« Je ne l'ai pas lu pour l'école. C'était pour le plaisir. Je l'ai loué entre ma 3_ _e_ _et ma 4_ _e_ _._ _Je trouvais que ça manquait à ma culture._

 _\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris ton plaisir à étudier, dis-je honnêtement. Tout comme pourquoi tu aimes une femme aussi banale que moi. »_

 _Hermione roula les yeux, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'aventurer sur ce chemin qu'on a très souvent parcouru, je continuai : « Mais ça m'importe peu le pourquoi. L'important c'est que je sache que je t'aime, dis-je l'embrassant. Que tu sais que je t'aime » un autre baisé volé. « Et ce, même quand tu es fâchée après moi. » Un autre. « Que je sache que tu m'aimes, dis-je en déposant un ultime baiser sur les lèvres que j'aimais tant._

 _« Je t'aime, Vix, murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle afin de déposer un autre baiser sur mes lèvres._

 _\- Que je sache que j'aime le bout de chou que tu portes » en déposant cette fois-ci, un baiser sous la mâchoire. « Notre bout de chou, rectifiai-je. » Je la sentis sourire à pleines dents. « Et que tu le saches aussi, continuai-je en déposant un autre baisé sur ses lèvres.» Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. «Que tu saches que tu me rends heureuse, et ce, même quand tu ne fais rien de spécial pour me plaire, terminai-je en commençant à lui dévorer tendrement le cou et en lui caressant la nuque qui était jusqu'à lors perdue dans ses boucles soyeuses.»_

 _Hermione roula les yeux, cette fois-ci pour une différente raison, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ma main droite. Je savais qu'en ce moment, elle devait me trouver gaga, complètement gaga. Du moins, c'était l'expression qu'elle utilisait quand je commençais dans cette voie. Elle disait aussi que mon cas avait empiré depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle était enceinte. Récemment, elle m'a prévenue que j'allais être une véritable mère poule lorsqu'elle prit conscience à quel point j'étais protectrice envers elle depuis la Grande Nouvelle. Je lui disais que c'était impossible, car je n'étais pas un Animagus. Elle clarifia sa pensée m'expliquant que c'était une expression moldue équivalente à devenir une Demiguise. Puis je lui ai demandé si cela était une mauvaise chose ou que cela la dérangeait. Elle m'assura que non… Aussi longtemps que je ne devenais pas trop tendre et trop gaga, la forçant du coup à toujours prendre le mauvais rôle pour discipliner nos enfants. Elle avait dit : « nos enfants ». Elle comptait en avoir plusieurs avec moi. Comment ne pas devenir_ gaga _à cette pensée ? J'avais déjà hâte au deuxième._

 _Ses joues se teintèrent de roses et elle dissimula mal son rire. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle essayait de le cacher. Je le trouvais trop adorable. Si je le pouvais, je l'entendrais tous les jours. Mais ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas toujours une tâche facile. Parfois, ma douce se mettait à réfléchir et ça la rendait triste. Très triste. À l'occasion, c'étaient les hormones qui entraient et ça la rendait soit triste, soit colérique, soit excitée. Parfois pour le meilleur et parfois pour le pire. Mais j'étais là et j'allais être là pour elle. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

 _« Et bien. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas une idée derrière la tête ? Des cadeaux et une déclaration aussi enflammée. J'ignore quoi en penser, dit-elle moqueusement. Madame Granger, auriez-vous dans l'idée de grimper dans mes pantalons ? »_

 _Le rouge me monta rapidement sur mon visage, malgré toutes nos années de fréquentation. Ce qui fit rire ma douce. Je dois être aussi rouge que mes cheveux présentement. Je me raclai et je continuai comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente de l'univers._

 _« Non. Ce n'était pas que j'avais en tête… Mais qui me reprocherait de le vouloir ? Sachant que c'est la personne la plus fabuleuse au monde, un génie, une femme d'une beauté époustouflante, mon épouse ET la mère de mes enfants. Cela dit... Sache que pour toi, je suis toujours partante, dis-je en lui déposant un baisé sur le nez. »_

 _Elle déposa ses mains sur mes joues et m'attira à elle. Je sentis ses doigts grimpés jusqu'à mes oreilles et commencés à délicieusement jouer avec ainsi qu'avec mes cheveux alors que son autre main descendait malicieusement pour englober mon sein. Ma respiration resta prise dans ma gorge et aussitôt, je sentis une chaleur dans le bas ventre se réveiller avant de se diffuser dans le reste de mon corps. Hum. Je sentis que je vais passer une bonne nuit. Je rééquilibrai mon poids pour me dégager une main, et avec celle-ci je me mis à lui flatter les cuisses. Traînant mes ongles sur la longueur, comme si je souhaitais la griffer. Je sentis un frisson la parcourir. Elle a toujours été sensible à cet endroit._

 _« Et toi, commença-t-elle en me repoussant et en plissant le nez. Tu aurais besoin d'une bonne douche avant que je continue à faire quoi que ça soit. Tu sens trop mauvais. » Sur ce, elle me repoussa de sur elle. C'était bon, j'ai compris. Je me relevai rapidement et partis me laver. Le plus rapidement possible._

 _Quand je retournai dans la chambre seulement couverte d'une serviette, mes cheveux encore trempés, Hermione était toujours assise dans la chaise en train d'observer l'extérieur. Elle avait déposé les livres à terre. Je m'assis sur le bras de son fauteuil. Je me mis à lui embrasser le dessus de sa tête et avec une main, je me suis mise à jouer dans ses cheveux bouclés._

 _« Hey, Mione, je suis de retour. Comment je sens, maintenant, demandais-je doucement. » À peine, elle émit une sorte de « Hum. » Je la regardai plus attentivement. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et son air joyeux avait disparu. Finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas une nuit aussi mouvementée que je l'avais espérée… Ce n'était pas grave, j'avais l'éternité pour lui faire la cour. Du moins, tout le temps qu'elle m'accorda. Je me mis à genou devant elle et lui pris les mains. Elle ne me regarda pas. Je ne savais pas, mais je ne croyais plus qu'elle se trouvait dans le stade des mamours et des câlins chauds et passionnés._

 _« Hey, ma douce, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, dis-je doucement en lui serrant les mains.»_

 _J'avais peur qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à ce sujet. Je suis allée les voir, seule. Plusieurs fois. Pour leur parler et leur faire entendre raison. Merlin, je me suis mise à genou pour les supplier ! Ce fut manifestement l'une des pires journées de vie avec la fois où je me suis retrouvée nue sur leur palier. Hermione voulait ses parents auprès d'elle durant la grossesse. Plus que jamais auparavant. Elle pleurait régulièrement la nuit à ce sujet, ce qui me réveilla. Dans ce genre d'occasion, je me collai à elle en lui caressant le ventre jusqu'à tant qu'elle se calme et se rendorme. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle s'ennuyait de ses parents et les hormones la rendaient super-émotive. La dernière fois que je suis allée les voir, parce que j'avais refusé de quitter le palier, je découvris que les « flics » étaient des gendarmes et les gendarmes étaient les Aurors version moldu. Bref, je n'étais pas prête à recommencer l'expérience de sitôt. J'ai réussi à communiquer avec Ron afin qu'il vienne me chercher au commissariat, trop embarrassée de mon échec et de ma situation pour appeler à l'aide auprès de ma tendre épouse._

 _J'ai écrit aussi à ses parents et certaines lettres furent envoyées par Hibou et les autres par voie traditionnelle moldue, en plus des nombreuses lettres qu'Hermione envoya en son nom. Je les ai appelés à partir d'une cabine publique, car nous ne possédions pas de téléphone. Je les avais surpris à leur cabinet même, mais c'était toujours la même histoire. Depuis l'annonce que ma douce était enceinte, ils l'ont déshéritée et refusaient absolument tout contact avec elle ou même avec moi. Tout cela était_ contre nature _. « Ils auraient dû s'en douter depuis le moment où Hermione s'est mise à faire de la magie. » Pourtant, ma moitié n'a que de l'amour à donner. Nous n'avions que de l'amour à donner._

 _« Oh… rien, dit-elle en me regardant rapidement avant de retourner à la fenêtre. »_

 _Inconsciemment, elle commença à se mordre les lèvres. Elle ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Je lui embrassai les poings. Elle me regarda de nouveau et m'afficha un sourire pour me montrer son point. Qu'elle allait bien. Tout ce que je vis, ce fut qu'elle était triste._

 _« Je sais que ce n'est pas rien. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Ce n'est pas sain pour le bébé, dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre ainsi qu'un bec._

 _\- Je ne fais que des réflexions… c'est tout._

 _\- Et à quoi ton merveilleux cerveau pense-t-il ?_

 _\- Je… »_

 _Elle se désista, mais je voulais savoir. Savoir si je pouvais l'aider à se sentir mieux. Je lui serrai les mains et l'encourageai du regard pour qu'elle développe son idée. Elle se mordait de nouveau la lèvre. Elle roula les yeux qui étaient maintenant humides et continua :_

 _« Nous sommes isolées. Nous n'avons personne. Personnes pour nous soutenir. »_

 _Elle pensait à ses parents. C'était évident, elle l'avait dit en pensant à eux. Elle pensait sûrement aussi aux miens… qui n'étaient franchement pas mieux que les siens._ _Quand les miens nous ont aussi tourné le dos et nous nous sommes retrouvées seules. Uniquement elle et moi, nous nous sommes vraiment senties seules au monde. Et abandonnées. Particulièrement Hermione qui jusque-là fut toujours considérée comme une fierté. Mais je ne regrettais rien. J'avais Hermione. Hermione était avec moi. Elle m'aimait et je l'aimais. Donc tout allait bien._

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a Luna._

 _\- Qui est maintenant mariée avec Harry._

 _\- Il y a Ron, Bill et Fleur._

 _\- Qui théoriquement ne te voient pas. »_

 _Quand Ron reprit contact avec moi, on se rencontrait en catimini, car si mère l'apprenait, elle l'aurait déshérité aussi et il serait dans la même posture que moi. Il travaillait doucement à lui faire entendre raison. Fleur était aussi sur le coup. À leur effort combiné, Bill a changé d'idée, mais sa femme nous raconta que ce ne fut pas chose facile. Ma mère pouvait devenir réellement terrifiante. Elle pouvait devenir une véritable force de la nature._

 _Entre temps, Fleur nous rendait visite avec Victoire, quelques fois accompagnée de son mari. Actuellement, la Française était la plus grande alliée d'Hermione. Elle partageait sa propre expérience lorsque celle-ci était enceinte. Je crois que c'était son sang de Veela qui lui avait permis une si grande ouverture à notre amour… Ainsi que ce fut elle qui s'occupa de ma moitié lorsque le Trio s'était enfui du Manoir Malfoy… Je ne savais pas si le fait qu'elle soit Française aida aussi… Peu importait, elle se montrait ouverte d'esprit._

 _« Il y a aussi les autres Harpies et tes collègues._

 _\- Sauf que si tu es partie, elles sont aussi parties. Et puis, je refuse de laisser mon enfant au soin de mes collègues. Ils me respectent peut-être, mais ils continuent d'être des vautours._

 _\- Sinon il y a Minerva._

 _\- Vraiment Vixy ? Je me vois mal offrir un nouveau-né à la directrice de Poudlard. Elle n'est plus si jeune et elle doit avoir des choses plus préoccupantes à s'occuper plutôt que changer des couches._

 _\- Il y a aussi Neville et Hannah. »_

 _Sur ce, elle resta songeuse. Je crois que j'avais gain de cause, mais ma douce continuait à se mordre la lèvre et il y avait ce froncement de sourcils qui ne s'effaçait pas. Elle pensait déjà à autre chose. Quand j'ouvris la bouche pour l'encourager à sortir ses inquiétudes, elle expira et son regard se perdit dans la rue._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Mione ? demandai-je doucement. » Elle haussa les épaules. Je poussai encore un peu._

 _« Je m'ennuie, finit-elle par lâcher. » Je levai les sourcils d'étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là. C'était nouveau._

 _« Et le travail que je t'ai apporté ? commençai-je. Ton assistant m'a assuré que tu en aurais pour au moins un mois et demi ! Voir jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse, si tu prenais ça lentement._

 _\- J'ai fini depuis deux jours._

 _\- Mione ! Ça fait à peine trois semaines —_

 _\- Quatre, rectifia-t-elle en soupirant. »_

 _Je ne m'arrêtai pas à ce détail._

« _Depuis que je t'ai donné les papiers ! J'espère que tu te ménages. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé tout le stress._

 _\- Je vais bien, cria-t-elle en dégageant sa main violemment. Le bébé va bien aussi. »_

 _Elle se tint le front en se fermant les yeux et expira bruyamment. Je la sentais sur le point de pleurer. Je crois qu'une de ses vagues d'hormone venait de rentrer dans le corps. Je savais qu'elle était exaspérée. Je posai mes mains sur ses genoux, mais elle les chassa aussitôt. Comment la calmer ? J'étais juste surprise et je crois que c'était normal que je m'inquiète pour elle et pour le bébé… Car c'était bien l'unique chose que je pouvais faire… ainsi que combler Hermione. Cela dit, connaissant ma moitié, elle avait toujours besoin de garder son cerveau occupé. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'arrêter._

 _« Hey, Mione chérie, commençai-je doucement. » Elle expira bruyamment à nouveau. J'avais dépassé le stade des roulements des yeux. Ce n'était pas bon. « Hey, ma douce, si tu veux, je vais faire un tour à ton bureau demain. Tu me donneras tes papiers et tes instructions et je vais m'en occuper. Je vais prendre tout ce qui se trouve sur ton bureau et tout ce que ton assistant va me donner. Est-ce que ça te plairait ? demandais-je, soucieuse. »_

 _En espérant qu'il y aura du travail à département qui traînait. Ça lui arrivait à l'occasion de travailler comme consultante dans d'autres départements, quand ses projets étaient sur pause et devaient attendre l'approbation de tierces personnes qui ne travaillaient certainement pas à son rythme. Hermione étant si performante, les autres divisions se l'arrachaient quand elle était libre. Ce qui la rendait joyeuse, c'était le changement d'air et les nouveaux défis qui l'attendaient. Ce qui était merveilleux pour elle ! Cela dit, si je devais aller dans d'autres départements, j'ignorais par lequel commencer. J'espérais juste que des projets soient entrés pour elle, ça m'évitera de courir à droite et à gauche._

 _Elle hocha la tête lentement. Elle pleurait maintenant. Je me levai pour m'approcher suffisamment afin d'essuyer ses larmes avec mes pouces. Au début, elle essaya de me repousser, mais finalement, décida de se laisser faire. Quand j'eus fini, je lui embrassai le front tout en continuant de lui caresser les joues._

 _« Même je vais m'arrêtai à la British Library ou à Fleury et Bott. Si tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à me préparer une liste de livre ou de sujet qui t'intéresse, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau la tête. » Quand elle était dans cet état, elle ne pouvait pas savoir tous les nœuds d'estomac qu'elle me donnait. Je devenais malade à la savoir si triste. Elle l'ignorais, mais elle me gardait éveillée la nuit, même quand elle ne pleurait pas, me demandant ce que je pouvais faire de plus, mais je commençais à manquer d'idée. Elle souffla bruyamment._

 _« Merci, me chuchota-t-elle. » Un soubresaut la fit hoqueter, mais je savais aussi que le plus gros était passé. Je l'embrassai de nouveau en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Si seulement je pouvais prendre toute sa douleur et la garder pour moi…_

 _Puis je me souvins de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était resté dans mon tiroir très longtemps au point que je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce jour. Je marchai jusqu'à ma table de chevet, j'ouvris le petit tiroir et je me mis à le vider complètement. Hermione m'observa intriguer. Quand je l'eus enfin trouvé, je retournai auprès de ma douce._

 _« Je l'avais complètement oublié, mais je crois que ça saurait te tenir occupé. » Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour me demander ce que c'était, mais elle reconnut aussitôt l'objet._

 _« Un retourneur de temps ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits durant — ! Attends. Ginevra Molly Weasley Granger, que fais-tu en en possession d'un de ses objets ? »_

 _D'abord de la surprise, puis de l'incompréhension et finalement, de la désapprobation. Tout ça passa si rapidement dans ses yeux et vu qu'elle venait d'utiliser mon nom complet, j'avais intérêt à m'expliquer sur-le-champ et à lui offrir de bonnes explications._

 _« Je l'ai pris quand nous sommes allés sauver Sirius. Tu sais au département des mystères. Quand je l'ai pris... Bon déjà, il traînait à côté d'un Mangemort dont sa tête était prise dans un cycle de temps et qu'il redevenait bébé avant de revieillir. Hen. Donc je l'ai plus rescapé que voler. Et puis il traînait là. Je m'étais enfargée dedans. N'importe qui aurait passé par là l'aurait trouvé. Et puis, je préférais l'avoir avec moi plutôt qu'un mangemort, expliquai-je rapidement. » Du moins, jusqu'à tant que je voie Hermione arquer lentement un sourcil signifiant que j'étais en train de me perdre dans des détails inutiles. J'inspirai un bon coup. Cela me calma un peu, mais le regard que ma femme me lançait ne m'aidait pas à le garder. « Au début, je me suis dit qu'il me permettra de remonter le temps et de te sauver. Toi ou Harry. Si quelque chose vous arrivait. Puis, ensuite, je n'ai pas pensé à le laisser sur place… je l'ai gardé, comme tu peux t'en douter, dis-je. » Je roulai les yeux à moi-même. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en doutait. Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Je regardai le fin éclat du retourneur de temps, puis ma femme. Hermione s'était adoucie. Elle me souriait même. Tristement, mais elle souriait. J'inspirai profondément une seconde fois. « À l'époque, je me disais que l'histoire au ministère n'était que le début. Je l'ai gardé proche de moi jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Seulement après, voyant plus l'utilité de le garder, j'ai voulu le rendre, mais je ne voulais pas aller à Azkaban pour_ ça _! Surtout que je ne l'ai jamais utilisé ! Je me suis dit que si finalement si je le cachais et que je ne l'utilisais jamais, personne ne le saurait, terminais-je en soutenant les deux prunelles café crème. » Elle me sourit, je lui souris aussitôt. Elle n'était pas déçue ou fâchée. Ça me suffisait. Puis elle se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure et son regard se perdit quelques parts au-delà de la fenêtre. Hum. Finalement, mes explications n'étaient peut-être pas aussi bonnes que cela. Les lois entourant les retourneurs de temps et leur régulation étaient nombreuses et sévères. J'avais intérêt que personne n'apprennent que j'étais en possession d'un tel objet et Hermione autant elle pouvait briser les règles autant qu'elle pouvait les respectés au pied de la lettre. Argh ! Merlin. Qu'avais-je fait ? Hermione n'ira pas te dénoncer et si elle voulait le remettre, elle allait m'aider. Elle n'allait pas simplement me remettre aux Aurors. Attendant qu'elle finisse d'analyser la nouvelle, je préférai garder le silence._

 _« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, Vix, me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes. » Je haussai les épaules. Te désennuyer ? C'était initialement pour cela que je te le montrais._

 _« Je ne sais pas, Mione, répondis-je souriante, soulagée de sa réaction. Je te le donne, j'imagine, pour que tu puisses l'étudier entre deux dossiers complexes. Que tu trouves une manière en à construire d'autres pour que d'autres génies puissent assister à plus de cours qu'il est sain de suivre ? » Je haussai les épaules en fixant le retourneur de temps dans ma paume avant de regarder de nouveau Hermione. « Pour que tu t'amuses à trouver une solution pour contourner le problème des 5 heures ? Ou à lui ajouter des avantages. Je crois que ça serait un défi à ta taille, tu possèdes une tonne de connaissances autant dans la magie que dans les sciences moldues._

 _\- Mes connaissances dans la science moldue sont très minimes, Vix. »_

 _Bon sang de Merlin ! Elle considérait ses connaissances dans la science moldue minime ? Grâce à ses connaissances, elle avait réussi à tomber enceinte avec mes gênes ! C'était la première à réussir un tel prodige ! C'était tout bonnement un miracle pour tous couples homosexuels — du moins lesbiens ! N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante de ses capacités ?! Selon elle, non. Elle dénigra son travail en disant qu'avant personne ne s'y était vraiment penché, car ce n'était que tout récent où l'Angleterre avait décriminalisé l'homosexualité ou ne le répertoriait plus comme une maladie. Ses explications qu'elle m'avait sorties étaient très vagues dans mes souvenirs, mais je me souvenais très bien de ma stupéfaction quand j'appris qu'une brebis nommée Dolly l'avait prétendument aidée. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi un mouton aurait pu l'aider — et c'était toujours le cas. Bref, Hermione était juste brillante._

 _« Si tu le dis, mais tes connaissances sont au-dessus de bien de sorciers, même des moldu-nés. Ou même plus que les professeurs qui enseignent Études des Moldus, défendis-je avec un sourire connaisseur. »_

 _Après plusieurs minutes de silence à se remémorer par des regards complices notre 7e où Hermione contredisait ou complétait les informations données par le nouveau professeur, elle se leva de son siège et me sauta dans les bras. Je reculai d'un ou deux pas pour ne pas tomber sous le choc. J'essayai de lui dire d'y aller plus doucement, il ne faudrait pas écraser le bébé, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle se mit à m'embrasser avec une telle fougue et une telle passion. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des mois et des mois de cela. Elle m'aimait toujours, ses attentions, ses yeux et ses mots me le disaient, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle essayait de me cacher sa peine, mais je savais que le fait que ses parents l'aient déshéritée l'avait atteinte plus qu'elle voulait me faire croire. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Elle ne regrettait pas le mariage, mais je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie que ses parents soient de l'aventure aussi. Et j'avais tout essayé. Vraiment tout essayé. Merlin savait que j'avais tout fait et que je serais prête à donner une chance à toute nouvelle idée pour changer les choses._

 _Avant que je ne me perde plus profondément dans mes pensées, ma femme chérie se mit à me mordre l'oreille avant d'y susurrer : « Je t'aime Vixy. », suivit par un : « Tu es la meilleure, ma lionne » tandis que je sentais ses mains défaire le nœud qui retenait ma serviette de bain. Hum. Je crois qu'une autre de ses vagues vient de prendre possession de son corps. Tant mieux pour moi._

* * *

À ce moment-là, je me refusais de voir qu'elle allait mal, du moins plus mal de ce que j'admettais déjà. Je refusais l'idée qu'elle soit triste avec moi, que sa vie avec moi ne lui convenait pas… non plutôt que sa vie avec moi ne lui suffisait plus. Je n'étais pas suffisante. Je me disais toujours que c'était temporaire, que c'était un mauvais tour des hormones. C'était toujours la faute aux hormones.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Oui, j'ai publié plus tard qu'à mon habitude, mais c'est aussi mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent! (3 fois plus long que le dernier. En fait, c'est le plus long que j'ai publié y compris les one-shots.) Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **et certains d'entre vous ont sûrement hâte que Ginny intéragisse vraiment avec les parents. Ça va arriver, je peux vous le garantir. Ginny ne peut pas juste cogner à la porte, verser quelques larmes et partir. mais pas maintenant, je le sens pas =). Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : Relax and enjoy the ride. =)**

 **PS: J'ignore comment accorder le verbe _croire_ dans mon histoire (J'ai l'impression que c'est un problème débile ' ). Parfois vous verrez "je crus" ou "je croyais" ou même "je crois"... C'est lequel que je dois utiliser? Je dirais "je crus" et "je croyais" (puisque j'écris au passé), mais ça se lit tellement mal que parfois j'ai préféré ne pas les utiliser... =S En tout cas, ça serait gentil de m'éclairer sur ce point. Merci d'avance pour toute aide.**

 **F0rtitude**


	6. Chapter 6: Tasse de thé

Voyant mon état de détresse, les parents affichèrent une mine inquiète. Ils m'invitèrent à m'asseoir dans leur salon.

Mme Granger partit préparer du thé pendant que j'essayais de reprendre contrôle de mes émotions. Quand je réfléchissais bien, c'était grâce à Hermione que j'étais ici à partager de nouveau un thé avec ses parents. Ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à faire ses derniers mois, voire années, et j'étais là, sans elle. J'avais l'impression que je ne devrais pas, c'était Hermione qui souhaitait une telle rencontre, pas moi. Enfin oui, mais juste parce qu'elle le désirait. Mais c'était idiot, car maintenant c'était 26 ans plus tôt et théoriquement, en ce moment, je n'étais même pas née et Hermione était bébé d'à peine une semaine.

Ma douce avait finalement trouvé un moyen pour contourner « le problème des 5 heures ». Elle pensait avoir trouvé, avec raison, une manière pour retourner aussi loin dans le passé qu'on le désirait, même si on n'était pas vivant à cette époque. Elle s'émerveillait à cette pensée. Répétant qu'on pourrait, théoriquement, rencontrer des personnes comme Einstein, Shakespeare ou même Galilée. Ces personnes qui n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas des sorciers, mais qui devaient être très importantes dans la culture moldue pour qu'Hermione en parle avec une telle passion. Je les avais entendus durant mes cours d'Études de Moldu, mais ils me semblaient si loin dans ma mémoire quand ma douce m'en parlait. Quand elle me fit part de ses découvertes et de ses avancées, elle m'avait dit que tout cela resterait juste de la théorie au final. Je lui ai demandé alors pourquoi. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle voyait mal expliquer à quelqu'un comment elle s'était retrouvée en possession d'un retourneur de temps sans devoir passer devant un tribunal.

« Je ne peux certainement pas l'essayer, d'autant plus que je suis enceinte, et je sais que tu ne me le permettras pas. Tout comme je ne te permets pas de l'essayer. Nous allons être bientôt parents, ce n'est pas le temps de faire des folies », expliqua-t-elle. Si effectivement ça fonctionnait sans tuer l'utilisateur ou le rendre fou, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de revenir au temps présent. Elle m'exprima aussi sa peur de créer une déchirure temporelle et à tout le mal que ça pourrait causer. Le temps était une variable très instable et très dangereuse à jouer avec.

Dire que j'étais en train de remplir l'un des vœux les plus chers d'Hermione, peut-être sans elle, mais tout de même grâce à elle et elle ne le saura jamais.

Je profitai pour mieux observer autour de moi, la mode moldue de l'époque était très différente de celle que je connus lors de ma première visite, bien que je reconnais les objets. Les couleurs utilisées, wouach ! Les tapisseries n'étaient franchement pas mieux. Je préfèrais après. Même chez moi, le mauvais goût n'était pas aussi criant. Leur télévision bien qu'elle prenait plus de place, l'écran était plus petit et il y avait des roulettes sur le côté. Je me demande c'était en quelle année qu'ils avaient acheté celle que j'avais vue. Je remarquai qu'un téléphone à roulette avait pris la place de l'ancien… qui était en réalité sera leur nouveau… Ça commence vraiment à devenir dur à suivre pour mon cerveau… On dit qu'un des effets secondaires du retourneur de temps, c'était la folie. Était-ce que ce genre de réflexion qui en serait la cause ?

Quand Mme Granger arriva avec le plateau à thé ainsi que des biscuits secs, je remarquai qu'ils étaient les préférés de ma moitié. Puis je compris pourquoi elle en achetait toujours durant sa grossesse, ils lui faisaient rappeler ses parents. Elle se sentait plus proche d'eux ainsi…

* * *

 _Hiver 1999,_

 _« Ronald… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je sèchement lorsque j'ouvris la porte pour y découvrir mon plus jeune frère._

 _\- Ah… Ginny… Heu… bonjour ? »_

 _J_ _e levai un sourcil. Loin d'être impressionnée par sa présentation, mais surtout je me demandais pourquoi il avait cogné à la porte de la nouvelle demeure que je partageais avec ma copine._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je. »_

 _Je n'aimais pas le voir traîner sur mon palier sachant que Molly m'avait clairement interdit d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec n'importe quel membre de la famille. Je me suis toujours assurée que ma mère pouvait facilement me retrouver si elle le souhaitait, mais je m'attendais à sa visite, pas celle de mon frère._

 _« Je… heu… voudrais te parler. À toi et à Hermione. Si elle est là, expliqua-t-il en essayant de voir par-dessus mon épaule. »_

 _Je refermai un peu plus la porte, essayant de protéger le havre de paix que j'y avais construit avec Hermione. Ron n'avait pas à savoir les allées-venues de sa supposée « meilleure amie ». Certainement pas après un an de silence radio. Remarquant ce geste, il concentra aussitôt son attention sur moi en prenant une teinte rouge. Je plissai les yeux et contractai ma mâchoire, l'incitant fortement à me dire ce qu'il me voulait. Merlin ! Pourquoi je ne n'avais pas fermé la porte aussitôt que j'avais vu sa tronche ?_

 _« S'il te plaît. Si elle n'est pas là… Je pourrais toujours repasser ou on pourrait s'arranger une rencontre, dit-il rapidement, me suppliant du regard._ _Je voudrais vraiment vous parler. À vous deux._

 _\- Est-ce que Molly sait que tu es ici ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil de méfiance._

 _\- Non. Pas du tout, répondit-il rapidement »_

 _Je levai les sourcils de surprise avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Sachant ceci, maintenant, parler avec Ron était plus intéressant. S'il disait la vérité, évidemment. Je me demandai surtout de quoi il voulait me parler, au point de briser un interdit. Ronald se balançait d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement en attendant ma réponse tardive. Si ma mère envoyait Ron comme espion pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais toujours avec Hermione, elle serait déçue du résultat. Si elle voulait savoir si j'étais dans la misère et estimer dans combien de temps je ramperais pour demander pardon, ça ne sera certainement pas de sitôt. Je serrai la poignée et les dents à cette pensée. Ce fut un frisson glacial qui me parcourra le corps qui me rappela ma situation. Dire que je pourrais être au chaud et lovée contre Hermione avec un chocolat chaud ou un thé. Profiter de mon congé sans tracas avec Mione ou écouter mon frère qui défiait un ordre ? Les deux étaient intéressants, pour différentes raisons… et je penchais exceptionnellement pour Ronald. Pourtant, il continuait à ne pas inspirer confiance. Pour tout ce que je savais, il pourrait me mentir depuis le début._

 _« Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu dis la vérité ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil._

 _\- Rien, avoua rapidement mon frère en regardant la fine couche de neige accumulée à la pointe de ses souliers avant de me regarder de nouveau dans les yeux avant de se remettre à l'observation du sol. Mais je suis bien Ron et je ne suis pas ici pour le compte de 'Ma. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et me faire passer tous les tests que tu le souhaites._ _Verasitum, Legilimens —_

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, le coupai-je désintéressée par son verbiage en levant la main. »_

 _Molly ne serait pas mise à sortir un flux de paroles semi-inintelligibles. Elle aurait gardé son calme et aurait sûrement souri à un moment ou l'autre pour me calmer et essayer de gagner ma confiance. Merlin, combien de fois avait-elle commencé à nous crier dessus avant de se tourner vers Harry, toute souriante, et se mettre à lui parler avec une voix douce ? Si on m'annonçait qu'elle était bipolaire, je l'aurais cru. Sans problème. Je soupirai en appuyant ma tête contre la porte. Merlin…_

 _« Est-ce que, commença-t-il lentement avant de se raviser. » Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient à cause des morsures du froid. Son balancement se fit plus intense. « Est-ce que je pourrais entrer ? Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne et le rapporte à 'Ma. et il fait froid. »_

 _Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entre dans mon cocon personnel, mais de toute évidence, je ne pouvais pas le laisser au pas de la porte. Comme lui, j'étais parfaitement consciente du réseau social étendu que ma mère avait développé depuis des années, initialement pour surveiller les jumeaux. Si mon plus jeune frère traînait trop longtemps devant ma porte, l'information remonterait nécessairement jusqu'à elle, même si ça devait auparavant remonter jusqu'en Irlande à Grande Grande Tante Murielle._

 _« Ginny ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione dans mon dos. » Ron avait sûrement entendu aussi sa voix, car il étira le cou pour voir ma copine. « Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle. »_

 _J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher avant de sentir sa main se déposer au creux de mon dos._

 _« Oh ! Ronald… Bonjour » fut tout ce qu'Hermione prononça._

 _« Hermione, souffla mon frère. » Son visage prit les mêmes traits d'admiration que lorsqu'il était devant les Canons de Chudley,_ _mais je me doutais qu'il continuait à ressentir plus que de l'admiration pour ma douche. J'avais remarqué les pétillements dans ses yeux._

 _« Tu es encore plus belle, échappa-t-il. » À ce commentaire, je me raclai la gorge et Hermione rougit légèrement. S'il voulait nous parler, ce n'était pas la meilleure introduction et le pire argument qu'il aurait pu me donner pour me faire changer d'idée._

 _« Heu, je suis venu pour parler, à toi et à Ginny, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »_

 _Je n'étais plus chaude à l'idée de le laisser faire… Je me retournai vers ma copine pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Je n'étais pas la seule concernée et si Hermione refusait de le recevoir, alors tant pis pour lui. La seule réaction d'Hermione fut de partir. Juste avant qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur, je lui attrapai la main et lui offris un petit sourire. Elle me le rendit en haussant les épaules. Ok… Donc, Hermione ne s'opposait pas. J'imaginai qu'ultimement, c'était moi qui décidais._

 _Je regardai à nouveau mon frère. Son visage qui était si brillant l'instant d'avant semblait s'être écroulé. Il ne croyait plus en ses chances de nous parler. Pourtant, même si ma mère nous avait interdit de nous parler, il continuait d'être mon frangin et il continuait d'attendre devant ma porte._

 _« Ok, dis-je finalement. » Aussitôt Ron me regarda optimiste. « Mais je te préviens. À la moindre parole déplacée envers Hermione ou moi, je te fous à l'extérieur avant même que tu aies le temps de dire "désolé"._

 _\- Oui. D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux._

 _\- Et ! Ne t'avise pas non plus à faire du charme à Hermione. Si tu es venu pour essayer de la regagner, tu peux toute de suite faire demi-tour. Ça sera moins douloureux que le sort que je réserve._

 _\- C'est bon Ginny. Ce n'est pas mon intention. »_

 _Je le jaugeai encore un instant, essayant de voir à quel point, il était honnête. Ce dernier n'avait aucun de ses tocs lorsqu'il mentait. Je le laissai entrer, rapidement, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux passants. Après tout, ma mère pouvait très bien prendre du Polynectar pour savoir si j'allais accepter Ron chez moi. Je refermai la porte derrière lui. Ron pouvait être ma mère transformée pour s'informer du temps que je prendrai à retourner me cacher dans ses jupes ou pour saboter notre couple, mais sa bourbe du : «_ Encore plus belle. _», bien que ça ne m'enthousiasme aucunement, me confirmait son identité. Je lui dis d'enlever ses souliers à l'entrée et d'accrocher son manteau après un crochet libre, ce qu'il fit précipitamment, avant de le conduire au salon. Hermione y était déjà, confortablement assise sur le canapé. Elle avait même préparé du thé avec trois tasses. Merlin, elle devait sûrement savoir que j'allais accepter son offre. J'indiquai le divan rouge à oreillette_ _à Ron, tandis que je rejoignis ma copine sur la causeuse, me collant bien contre elle. Elle me sourit rapidement sachant que la conversation qui allait sûrement suivre allait être chargée d'émotion. Elle déposa une main sur ma cuisse et la serra légèrement pour me montrer son support. Qu'elle était avec moi. À mes côtés._

 _« Je… hum… Bonjour, fit gauchement Ron avec un petit sourire dans le coin. »_

 _Hermione lui sourit faiblement en hochant la tête. Pour ma part, je me croisai les bras et me retins de soupirer. Il était tellement stressé. Voyant que nous n'allions pas réagir plus que cela, il se racla la gorge avant d'enchaîner :_

 _« Ça fait longtemps, non ? »_

 _Oui, effectivement. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ça faisait quoi 1 an ? Peut-être 2… Quelques choses dans ces eaux-là. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé. À vrai dire, il était le premier à entrer en contact avec moi depuis que mère m'a chassé de la maison. Si on omettait Fleur, mais elle, elle a toujours joué dans une catégorie à part._

 _« Arrête de tourner autour du pot. De quoi veux-tu nous parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour défier Molly, demandai-je._

 _\- Ginny, m'interpella Hermione me réprimandant de mon impatience avant de se retourner vers Ron et de lui sourire. Oui, ça fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vus… ou même parler. Tu as toi-même beaucoup changé. Tu me sembles être mieux qu'avant._ _Beaucoup plus mature aussi. »_

 _Les prunelles bleues de mon frère se posèrent rapidement sur moi pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas le mettre à la porte. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'ai fait, mais cela sembla le calmer. Pourtant tout ce que je me souvins ce fut de prendre la main de ma douce qui était posée sur ma cuisse. Je n'allais certainement pas chasser mon frère ou m'énerver quand ma copine prenait des nouvelles de lui. De plus, je savais qu'Hermione pensait présentement à la guerre. Effectivement, mon frère semblait s'être remis du traumatisme de celle-ci et de la mort de Fred._

 _« Hum… Merci. Ça fait quoi presque un an ? Merlin, s'exclama Ron. Avant, on se voyait presque quotidiennement._

 _\- En réalité, cela fait deux ans et 7 mois ce lundi, annonça tristement ma copine. »_

 _Je serai la main d'Hermione. Merlin, elle a tenu le compte. Le regard de Ron alla au plancher. Je ne voudrais tellement pas être à sa place. Sentir de ne pas avoir répondu aux attentes du génie était une des sensations les plus désagréables. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais ajouter après cela ?_

 _« Mais comme Ginny, je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur la raison de ta visite, continua Hermione dans sa voix douce. Et tu piques encore plus mon intérêt sachant que Molly est ignorante de cette rencontre._

 _\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser et –_

 _\- Comme si j'en voulais de tes stupides excuses, m'exclamai-je irritée. »_

 _Ce n'était pas d'excuse que nous avions besoin. C'était de support et il semblerait que nos familles en soient incapables. Je demandais juste qu'elle continue de m'aimer. Pas forcément mon choix de relation, ni mon choix de vie, ni mon choix de partenaire, je voulais juste qu'elle m'aime. Moi. Tout cours. Mais, apparemment, elle en était incapable. J'étais une si grande déception qu'elle m'enleva le droit d'exister._

 _« Ginny, me réprimanda de nouveau Hermione en me serrant la main. Il est venu ici malgré ta mère. Écoute-le au moins. Si à la fin, ça ne te satisfait toujours pas, alors tu pourras te plaindre. »_

 _Je soupirai bruyamment en roulant des yeux. Je regardai les prunelles café de ma copine, elles étaient suppliantes. En fait, tout son corps me demandait que je donne une chance à Ronald pour qu'il s'explique. Elle ne me l'ordonnait pas, son dos n'était pas droit et le menton légèrement surélevé avec le léger froncement de sourcil qui accompagnait normalement une telle demande ; elle me laissait choisir. Ses yeux me disaient autant : « C'est mon meilleur ami, je voudrais savoir. », que : « C'est ton frère, tu as le mot décisif. »._

 _« S'il te plaît Vix, laisse-le parler, continua ma chérie. »_

 _Je soupirai de nouveau et m'enfonçai dans le dossier en me croisant les bras, encore moins contente que ma copine m'ait chicané ainsi devant mon frère. Je savais que j'agissais comme une enfant gâtée avec ma crise, mais c'était la première fois que je pouvais déverser toute la rancune que je ressentais contre ma famille. Sur le fait qu'elle m'avait tourné le dos. C'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais qu'il sache c'était quoi de se faire ignorer et mépriser par les siens. Paradoxalement, et malgré moi et mon désir de lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine, je me retrouvais pendue aux lèvres de mon frère._

 _« Désolée Ron. Je t'en prie, continue, encouragea Hermione lorsqu'elle comprit mon silence._

 _\- Oui… hum… oui, je… Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour ma mauvaise attitude et pour vous avoir ignoré. Désolé que j'aille pris autant de temps pour vous reprendre contact avec vous._ _J'ai toujours été lent, dit-il en riant jaune. »_

 _Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle. Cela dit, Hermione l'a gracié d'un sourire tandis que je levai les yeux au plafond. Elle encourageait ses efforts. Je voyais aussi, comme elle, les efforts que mon frère mettait, mais je refusais d'admettre qu'une telle chose existait et se produisait. Car si je l'admettais, je devais par conséquent, me montrer plus tolérante et plus gentille. Ce que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire._

 _« Mais je suis finalement venu à la raison. Quand j'ai suivi Harry, c'était pour arrêter la discrimination. Toute cette folie autour de la pureté du sang, de qui marie qui, car il est descendant de tel, de qui est ridiculisé et banni parce qu'il est descendant de tel autre alors qu'on devrait offrir l'univers sur un plateau d'argent juste parce que son père ou sa mère fut quelqu'un avec un grand nom, dit Ron en un seul souffle avant de lever les yeux pour nous regarder et juger notre réaction. » Apparemment, nous l'encourageâmes à continuer alors il reprit moins nerveusement. « Je me suis battu contre cela. Et c'est seulement récemment que j'ai compris que j'étais en train de faire pareil à ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. Que je n'étais pas mieux que les Mangemorts ! Que les Malfoys. »_

 _Au nom des Malfoys, il grinça des dents et serra les poings sur l'accoudoir. J'expirai bruyamment en roulant des yeux. Hermione prit un air sévère en me fixant. Me demandant silencieusement de me modérer. De me calmer. Mais comment pouvais-je ? Comment pouvais-je ? Hermione non plus ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais. Apparemment, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de m'expliquer. Je me redressai, chassa la main d'Hermione, m'assis sur le bord du divan et commença à cracher ce que j'avais sur le cœur._

 _« Comme les Mangemorts ? Comme les Malfoys ? Tu ne leur ressembles pas. Nah… Pas du tout ! Non, Ron. Tu es quelque chose d'encore plus horrible. Quelques choses d'encore plus dégueulasses. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais douté de leurs actions ou de leurs intentions. Dès le départ, je savais qu'ils voulaient ma peau, qu'ils me haïssaient. Simplement parce que je suis née Weasley. Parce que je suis née dans une famille_ de traître _. Parce que je fraternisais avec ces_ sang-de-bourbes _et étais intéressée par ces_ moins que rien de moldus _. Parce que je refusais de me soumettre à Voldemort. Jusqu'à un certain point, cela était normal. Ils travaillaient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je me battais contre lui. Alors c'est normal qu'ils souhaitassent me voir disparaître. »_

 _Je vis Hermione lever les sourcils d'étonnement, elle essaya de poser sa main dans mon dos. Sûrement pour me le gratter afin de me calmer ou me ramener auprès d'elle. Je la chassai rapidement grâce à un coup d'épaule et lui lançai un regard disant que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Au moins, elle semblait comprendre que je ne voulais plus être calme. Non, pas quand enfin ma famille me donnait une voix pour m'exprimer._

 _« Mais toi, continuai-je en retournant mon attention sur mon frère sentant l'adrénaline me picoter le bout des doigts. Contrairement à eux, tu étais censé être mon allié. Une personne qui me soutiendrait. Qui couvrirait mes angles morts. Tu devais normalement m'offrir un toit et une protection si j'en avais besoin. Tu as même juré à 'Ma que tu allais prendre de soin de moi ! Ne te souviens-tu pas de ta promesse que t'as faite à 'Ma juste avant que tu voles la Ford Anglia ? Promesse que tu as renouvelée lorsque tu as découvert que je fus possédée par Voldemort. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Comme que tu as oublié que j'étais ta sœur au cours de ces dernières années ?_

 _\- Deux ans et sept mois, rectifia-t-il faiblement._

 _\- Va te faire foutre ! Ronald, lui hurlai-je maintenant debout. C'est du pareil au même ! Ouuuh ! Deux ans et 7 mois, c'est pas 3. C'est guère plus glorieux ! Alors sérieux, va te faire foutre ! Ronald Billius Weasley ! Merde... Comment as-tu réussi à oublier ton unique sœur ? Je pensais que nous étions une famille ! Qu'on était uni envers et contre tout ! C'est assez pitoyable quand grand-tante Murielle démontre un plus grand sens de la famille envers moi que mon propre frère alors qu'elle déteste tout le monde. Donc, Ronald, va te faire foutre avec ton un et sept mois et tes excuses de merde._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, chuchota-t-il maintenant blafard. »_

 _Son visage avait perdu toutes les couleurs. Il me regardait intensément, apeuré, honteux. Je voyais ses doigts agripper les accoudoirs. S'empêchant peut-être de s'enfuir en courant. Je le regardais furieuse. Il osait à l'occasion lancer un regard à ma douce. Lui demandant sûrement silencieusement de l'aide. De me retenir. De me calmer. De me taire. Mais Hermione ne fit rien autre que jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Alors je repris de plus belle, me mettant entre lui et elle._

 _« Tu es encore pire que Percy, crachai-je en me plantant devant lui, tremblante d'émotions. Percy se bornait seulement à ne pas croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et refusait de se préparer en conséquence. Mais toi et tous les autres ! vous m'avez volontairement tourné le dos. Vous m'avez abandonnée ! Vous m'avez tuée. Vous m'avez tuée et enterrée ! Même Fred est plus vivant pour vous que je le suis ! Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal de savoir que l'opinion d'un mort est plus importante que la sienne ? Et qu'est-ce Fred aurait pensé de tout cela ? Hum ?! Tu penses qu'il te regarde ? toi et toute la famille, avec fierté ? Qu'ils vous auraient donné une bonne claque dans le dos tandis que vous me faites passer pour une créature atroce... alors que je ne faisais qu'aimer et que je demandais juste à être aimée ! J'espère que tu as honte, Ron. »_

 _Ron leva enfin de nouveau les yeux vers moi, espérant que je m'aille adoucie, comme mon ton s'était pacifié. Non parce que je m'étais calmée, mais parce que je n'avais plus d'air à expulser. Je gardai les sourcils froncés et mon visage dur pour pas qu'il se fasse berner par l'eau accumulée au coin des yeux que j'essuyai hâtivement. Mon expression le découragea de prononcer le moindre son._

 _« Je voulais juste qu'on m'aime, avouai-je sèchement. Donc Ron, je te rassure, tu n'es pas comme les Mangemorts. Tu es plus horrible qu'eux._

 _\- Et j'en suis désolé Gin… » murmura Ron lorsque je semblai avoir fini alors qu'en réalité je n'essayais juste de rattraper mon souffle. Mon supposé frère avait les yeux ronds de surprises. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête basse, les épaules affaissées, le dos bien collé contre le dossier, les jambes serrées. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il osait respirer. Il me semblait complètement découragé. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me laisser indifférente ! Il comprenait enfin à quoi ressemblait ma douleur._

 _« Et que veux-tu que je fasse de tes excuses ? Elles ne font rien. Nothing. Niente. Nada. Elles ne changent rien du tout, m'exclamai-je en me penchant au-dessus de lui, approchant mon visage à 5 cm du sien. » Toute trace de précédente faiblesse chassée. J'entendis mon frère gémir comme lorsqu'il voyait une araignée, tandis que ses yeux essayaient de soutenir mon regard furibond sans y parvenir. S'il avait pu s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le fauteuil ou disparaître à ce moment-là, il l'aurait sûrement fait._

 _« Ginny, gronda calmement Hermione. S'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Quoi, m'exclamai-je en me redressant et me tournant vers mon amoureuse. »_

 _Hermione garda le silence alors je me retournai vers mon frangin avec un air de dégoût non dissimulé. J'étais loin d'avoir fini de déverser ma rancœur._

 _« Il arrive ici. Fais les beaux yeux. Demande pardon. Et c'est tout, demandai-je en levant les mains au ciel. Je devrais tout pardonner et tout oublier ? Non. Désoler. Ça ne se fait pas. Je ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne lui donnerai certainement pas la conscience tranquille aussi facilement. Et, en plus, ses excuses étaient pitoyables ! Sérieux !_ Ah-ah-ah, je suis lent à la détente. Pardon. Redevenons amis ! _Sérieusement ?! Tu veux que je le pardonne après des excuses aussi minables que ça ?!_

 _\- Ginny, répéta Hermione en se levant à son tour._ _S'il te plaît._

 _\- Non ! Merlin ! Ça fait deux ans et sept mois qu'il ne nous a pas parlé ! Tu te rends compte, Mione ? Plus de deux ans ! Et tu sais quelle est la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite, demandai-je en fusillant Ronald des yeux. »_

 _Je gardai le silence pendant quelques secondes. Je le voyais chercher la réponse sans la trouver. Il me semblait paniqué. Je lui souris, mais mon sourire n'avait rien d'amical. Je pris presque du plaisir à détacher les sons de la réponse. Je voyais Hermione secouer la tête, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre._

 _«_ C'est dégoûtant _. Voici la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite. Par la barbe de Merlin !_ C'est dégoûtant. _Merde. Il n'a même pas essayé d'arrêter 'Ma quand elle nous a chassées. De la retenir ou de la calmer. Et qu'as-tu fait, Ron, entre-temps ? Laisse-moi deviner… rien ? Alors tes excuses, alors que tu n'as rien fait pour rectifier la situation, tu peux les garder. Arrête de parler et agis ! »_

 _Je le regardais encore une fois, le souffle court. Je tremblais littéralement. Je voulais tout frapper, tout détruire. Et mon frère était là, devant moi, ne disant rien et ne faisant rien._

 _« Putain ! Sois le Gryffondor que tu es censé être, hurlai-je en prenant une tasse de thé et la lançant contre le mur de toutes mes forces. »_

 _Sans surprise, elle se fracassa, salissant mur et plancher de thé. Ron sursauta si haut dans la chaise que Aragog apparaissant juste derrière moi aurait déclenché le même résultat. Un peu plus et il finira par se pisser dessus, mais je m'en contrefichais._

 _« Ginevra, répéta plus fermement ma copine en me serrant le coude, tandis que j'essayais toujours de reprendre mon souffle. Suis-moi._ S'il te plaît.

 _\- Puis un beau jour, il cogne à notre porte et on devrait l'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Lui dire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne ? C'est trop tard ! Trop tard, hurlai-je en essayant de me libérer le coude de la prise de ma copine, mais elle tenu bon. »_

 _Puis avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione m'emmena brutalement plus loin avec elle. Elle m'emmena à la cuisine, mais dans un de ces recoins où Ron ne pouvait plus nous voir. Une fois arrivée, je me dégageai violemment, Hermione n'essaya pas de me rattraper. Je venais de me faire tirer comme une gamine par ma copine. En plus, devant mon frère. Sur qui je venais de crier. C'en était gênant, voire humiliant._

 _« Ginny, commença-t-elle sur le ton du reproche._

 _\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Tu vas d'abord te calmer._

 _\- Je veux pas, répondis-je en serrant les dents. »_

 _Hermione soupira et roula des yeux. Je soufflai bruyamment, me retenant de ne pas lui crier dessus à son tour. Elle n'avait pas à subir ma colère, elle était, après tout, mon unique alliée dans cette histoire, la seule qui était restée près de moi. Elle prit un verre dans le placard et le remplit d'eau du robinet avant de me le tendre. Je le regardai les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur mon torse. Je n'en voulais pas de ton verre._

 _« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, me demanda-t-elle calmement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit de ce tu ressentais ?_

 _\- Parce que._

\- Parce que _n'est pas une réponse complète Ginny. »_

 _Je la regardais, les sourcils froncés. Je me sentais remontée et en colère, mais j'ignorais si c'était contre elle. Sur le fait qu'elle corrigeait mes phrases ou qu'elle me menait comme une marionnette. Ne fait pas ci, Vix. Fais ça, Vixy. Ne dit pas ceci, Gin. Dis cela, Ginny. Quand elle me sortait un_ Ginevra _, je devais alors obéir sur-le-champ. Merlin ! Je n'étais pas une putain de marionnette._

 _« Hey Vixy… Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Je ne te gronde pas, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras que je chassai en me reculant._

 _\- Et bien, ça ne paraît pas, murmurai-je les dents serrées. »_

 _Je perçus de la tristesse dans son regard après que je m'aille éloignée. Elle la cacha rapidement en inspirant profondément. Elle déposa le verre d'eau sur le comptoir près de moi. Super, maintenant, je n'étais même plus capable de la regarder sans me culpabiliser. Je n'aimais pas la savoir triste. Encore moins lorsque je savais que j'en étais la raison, mais maintenant, j'étais trop fâchée pour réagir autrement. Donc je me contentai de regarder le comptoir et les dalles de céramique du plancher._

 _« C'est juste que, recommença-t-elle de sa voix douce. » Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une autre grande inspiration et continua. « J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confiée… qu'est-ce qui t'a bloquée à le faire. »_

 _Ensuite, il y eut un silence. Un long silence. J'entendais quelques craquements que Ronald produisait en bougeant dans le sofa. Je finis par risquer un regard dans la direction de ma copine. Ses yeux étaient humides, elle était sur le point de pleurer. Presque aussitôt je larmoyai à mon tour. Merlin que je haïs la voir ainsi._

 _« Je pensais te comprendre et te connaître, mais apparemment pas tant que cela. J'ignorais que tu gardais encore toute cette colère… haine… Je pensais que tu l'avais surmontée, pas refoulée ainsi, chuchota-t-elle en risquant un pas dans ma direction après que j'aie finalement décroisé les bras. »_

 _Je ne la repoussai pas. Merlin. Pas dans son état._

 _« Je t'aime Vix… et je n'aime pas te voir dans ainsi… J'ai mal quand tu as mal… Je veux que, dit-elle en me prenant mes mains entre les siennes et en me les serrant doucement. Je veux que tu puisses te confier librement auprès de moi… que tu partages tes problèmes pour qu'ensemble on trouve une solution… que tu aies confiance en moi…_

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi, répliquai-je faiblement._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ce que tu ressens ? »_

 _Je sentis une pression à mes paumes. Elle était là. Avec moi. Pour moi. Quand je regardai de nouveau ses yeux café crème, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas des reproches. Elle se questionnait. Elle cherchait à comprendre… À me comprendre. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je voulais lui donner une réponse. Lui dire pourquoi. Lui raconter tout, bien que je n'aille aucune idée par où commencer. Je n'étais même pas sûre de la raison qui m'avait retenue. Juste au moins, lui dire que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle que je ne me confiais pas, que je voulais gérer cela seule, car Hermione était déjà bouleversée par l'abandon de sa famille et puis, je pensais avoir réussi._

 _Cela dit, ma stupide boule m'empêcha de trouver ma voix bien que ma bouche formait les mots. Je sentis mes mains devenir moites. Hermione sembla comprendre que je voulais m'ouvrir et son petit sourire libéra les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au coin de ses yeux._

 _« Je ne te demande pas tout me raconter tout cela maintenant. Et, peut-être, est-il préférable de garder cette conversation pour quand Ron sera parti, me rassura-t-elle. »_

 _Quelques larmes coulaient dorénavant sur ses joues, bien qu'aucune autre ne semblait vouloir les suivre et c'était pareil de mon côté. Elle me rassura en me souriant de nouveau et en embrassant mes poings. Je lui souris à mon tour. Bien qu'encore en colère contre ma famille, je me sentais plus calme, sachant que mon amoureuse me supportait._

 _« Et on va s'en reparler. Tu peux compter sur moi, me dit-elle presque joyeusement. Aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, calme-toi et rejoins-nous au salon quand ça sera fait. »_

 _Sur ce, elle me lâcha les mains, mais je l'empêchai de partir en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Je ne voulais pas être seule… non. Plutôt, je ne voulais pas laisser Hermione seule avec Ron. Surtout après son commentaire de : «_ Encore plus belle _». Mon frère ressentait encore des sentiments pour ma douce et je n'avais aucunement confiance en lui. Il m'a bien trahi une fois…_

 _« Hey… Gin, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous allons être juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu pourras facilement nous entendre et nous voir, dit-elle en retournant la pression devinant mes pensées._ _N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?_

 _\- Oui, soupirai-je. Mais Ron reste tout de même ce que tu trouveras le plus proche de moi, version garçon, et ça serait tellement plus simple si — »_

 _Hermione m'interrompit en m'embrassant. Un baiser sur les lèvres. Simple et court, mais suffisamment long pour me taire._

 _« Oui, je sais déjà tout cela. Mais c'est toi, Vixy, que j'aime et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Alors oublie Ron. Actuellement, il essaye juste de renouer contact avec nous. Surtout avec toi. Il est venu malgré Molly. C'est extrêmement courageux de sa part. »_

 _Sur ce, elle m'embrassa le front et me répéta de les rejoindre quand je me serais calmée. Je la pris aussitôt dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Elle me serra à son tour dans ses bras, glissant dans ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et me murmura un : « C'est toi que j'aime. ». Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. D'une main, elle me flattait les cheveux et de l'autre me grattait le dos. Merlin… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Lorsqu'on se sépara, elle me tendit de nouveau le verre d'eau avec un mouchoir pour m'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mes joues maintenant en me précisant que c'était pour faire disparaître la boule dans la gorge. C'était une délicate pensée de sa part qui fit chavirer mon cœur une fois de plus. Maintenant que je savais pour le verre d'eau, je le prendrais bien volontiers._

 _Je restai dans la cuisine le temps de me calmer, tout en tendant l'oreille. Comme Hermione me l'avait dit, je pouvais facilement suivre le fil de leur conversation._

 _« Tant mieux. Je suis heureuse pour toi que ton travail aille aussi bien et que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un. Elle me semble gentille, dit mon génie. Et Harry ? Comment va-t-il ?_

 _\- Elle l'est ! Elle est médicomage. Tu l'adorerais, tu sais ! Elle ne m'a jamais permis de prendre un faux congé de maladie, dit-il, le sourire dans la voix. Tant quant à Harry est toujours avec Luna. Leur histoire semble assez sérieuse. Ils font une meilleure combinaison de ce que je croyais initialement. Un peu étrange, mais ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Nous parlons tout de même de Luna. Elle et ses grenouilles lunaires. C'est bien la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie entendue._

 _\- Si tu crois que c'est ridicule, tu n'as encore rien entendu sur sa dernière créature. Justement, elle compte partir dans les prochaines semaines à sa recherche… Son trek va durer presque six mois, Harry compte l'accompagner pour la première moitié._

 _\- Vraiment ? Ils vont aller où ? Et qu'est-ce sa dernière création, demanda Hermione moqueusement._

 _\- Elle est à la recherche d'un troupeau de… c'est quoi déjà le nom qu'elle avait utilisé… hum… Ah oui ! un troupeau de Boucadamas. Une sorte de chèvre qui vit dans les creux des volcans récemment éteints. Apparemment, ce sont leurs excréments qui créent les diamants et ils sembleraient que leurs poils offriraient une excellente protection contre la chaleur et le feu, expliqua Ronald._

 _\- Donc elle va aller aux cœurs d'un volcan pour ramasser leur peau et leurs excréments ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas tant..._

 _\- Pas du tout ! C'est pour prélever les gouttes de condensation qui perlent de leurs cornes, apparemment cela donne un excellent goût aux thés en plus d'avoir des propriétés plus obscures. J'aurais compris si c'était pour ramener une chèvre qui te chie des diamants, mais pour des gouttes d'eau à mettre dans le_ thé _… »_

 _Je bus l'eau tranquillement et me servis même un second, pris quelques grandes respirations et parcourus, je ne savais pas combien de fois, la cuisine. Quand je suis finalement revenue, j'avais conclu que le_ « méchant » _dans l'histoire n'était pas mon frère, mais ma mère. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'avait chassée._

 _« Ce fauteuil… il me rappelle ceux qui avait dans la salle commune, commença Ron en flattant les accoudoirs. » Le pauvre, il essayait surtout de meubler le vide._

 _« N'est-ce pas, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. C'est un cadeau de Ginny._

 _\- Un cadeau ? C'est un gros et beau cadeau. Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, demanda-t-il à la rigolade._

 _\- Pas du tout —_

 _\- C'était ce que femme veux, dis-je lorsque j'entrai dans le salon._

 _\- Oh. Te revoilà, me dit Hermione en me souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle me vit. »_

 _Je me contentai de hocher la tête et de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle me servit une nouvelle tasse de thé, que je reconnus être celle que j'avais lancée à bout de bras, et m'embrassa la tempe. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Ron pour conclure leur conversation, elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Cette fois-ci, ce simple était plus apaisant qu'oppressant et il était bienvenu. C'était étrange… Depuis la conversation dans la cuisine, bien que la situation soit identique, je ne ressentais plus le bouillonnement explosif en moi, cette volonté de tout frapper et de tout détruire._

 _« Ron… Pour tout à l'heure… Je me suis énervée et je ne pensais pas toutes les choses que je pensais et… hum… je —_

 _\- C'est bon, Ginny, dit-il souriant faiblement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ni à t'expliquer, c'était à moi de le faire... Il y avait du vrai dans ce que tu avais dit. Sûr que c'était effrayant, mais je suis toujours en vie. Je te demande pardon. Pour ne pas avoir été présent. Et de ne pas t'avoir protégée et défendue. Et de t'avoir abandonnée. Mais je compte me racheter. Si tu acceptes de me donner une autre chance, je ne te décevrais pas, Ginny._ _Pas cette fois-ci._

 _\- Et c'est quoi ta véritable raison pour venir ici ? Après tout ce temps, demandais-je calmement maintenant réellement intéressée par sa réponse._

 _\- Je voulais juste vous revoir. Vous me manquiez. J'étais en train de réfléchir à la liste de cadeau pour Noël et les seules idées qui me venaient en tête étaient pour vous. Et je me disais que ça ne devait pas amusant de fêter Noël ainsi. Couper de la famille et tout… Et je me sentais coupable de n'avoir rien fait et de continuer de ne rien faire… Encore désolée pour que cela m'aille prit autant de temps pour trouver le courage de venir vous voir. Puis j'ai vu une vieille enveloppe d'une des lettres que tu avais écrites à 'Ma qui n'attendait juste à être brûler et tu sais — »_

 _Je lui souris et je me levai, aussitôt Ron se tut et se figea dans sa chaise. Hermione aussi se leva surprise, alarmée, mais elle se calma quand elle vit mon sourire. Je croyais que j'avais vraiment effrayé mon frère. Intérieurement, je ris. Il fut toujours un poltron. Mais un courageux poltron, car bien qu'il aille de nombreuses peurs, il leur a toujours fait face. Je l'encourageai à se lever et lorsque ce fut le cas, je le pris dans mes bras. Premier câlin à un membre de ma famille depuis qu'on m'a chassé… Ça me faisait plus de bien que je le crus. J'avais pensé à lui donner un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambes aussi, mais après tout, ce n'était pas lui le méchant, c'était ma mère. Il me retourna l'accolade sans réserve._

 _Après un moment, je me reculai suffisamment de lui pour inviter Hermione à se joindre à nous. Elle accourra nous rejoindre pour former un câlin collectif. Puis pour aucune raison, on se mit à rire. Je crois que nous étions juste heureux des retrouvailles. Bien que je sentais ma copine émotive et proche des larmes, je la sentais heureuse tout comme je l'étais. Ceci pouvait être l'un des meilleurs cadeaux de Noël. À vie. Être acceptées et recevoir de l'amour. Merlin… C'était ce qu'on demandait depuis le début et enfin ! après 2 ans et 7 mois, on venait enfin de le recevoir. Non, il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau de Noël._

 _Après, on retourna à nos places et on continua à parler. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue et joyeuse. Lorsque Ron dû partir, je l'invitai à prendre un thé avec nous un de ces jours._

 _«On pourrait se retrouver à un café ? Moldu ? Je ne crois pas que 'Ma va nous chercher là-bas, proposai-je._

 _\- Excellente idée. Et si tu veux me communiquer, tu n'as qu'à utiliser le hibou d'Hermione, 'Ma ne l'a jamais vu._ _Elle ne saura pas que cela provient de vous._

 _\- Nous venons tout juste de l'acheter, expliqua Hermione. Voici Daedalus, un Grand Duc. Elle est brillante et voyage rapidement. Vus au nombre de lettres que je dois envoyer pour le travail, c'était plus avantageux d'acheter un hibou plutôt qu'aller à la volière communautaire._

 _\- Et princesse, ajoutais-je. J'ai jamais connu un hibou aussi capricieux. Je te conseille de ne pas oublier les friandises avec elle. Elle peut rapidement devenir féroce, moindrement qu'on la néglige._

 _\- Oh. Arrête. Elle n'est pas si princesse. Elle veut juste qu'on la félicite pour son bon travail._ _Qu'on ne la traite pas comme une chose._

 _\- En tout cas… Comment tu veux que je signe la lettre, demandai-je à Ron. Ginny ? Ginevra ? Ou avec mon initiale ? 'Ma est loin d'être bête._ _Elle va deviner dès qu'elle verra la lettre._

 _\- Signe-la V. Je vais savoir que c'est toi, me rassura Ron confiant._

 _\- V ? Pour quoi ? Virginia, demandai-je en rigolant._

 _\- Pour Vixy évidemment, me répondit-il en me graciant d'un clin d'œil._

 _\- Ah ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi, répliquai-je aussitôt, le rouge aux joues._

 _\- Effectivement, il y a seulement moi qui ai le droit, confirma Hermione en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. »_

 _Je crus qu'à ce moment ma mâchoire me voulait se décrocher, tandis que Ron prenait une teinte de rouge qui pouvait concurrencer la mienne. C'était tellement gênant. Il avait sûrement dû entendre Hermione l'utiliser lorsque nous étions dans la cuisine. Merlin. Que c'était juste embarrassant ! Hermione se tenait le ventre tant qu'elle riait, appuyée contre le cadre de porte pour ne pas tomber. Elle nous lança un autre regard avant de se mettre à rire encore plus fort._ _Merlin…_

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors je crois que c'est inutile de mentionner que ça m'a prit 2 semaines au lieu d'une pour sortir ce chapitre. C'est à cause de 2 principales raisons. La première: je viens de finir mes examens... mais après, les remises des travaux longs se mirent à pleuvoir =.= (au final, je n'ai pas eu de répits...) et la deuxième : mon bêta-lecteur** **Evanian** **qui m'a aidé depuis le tout début n'a pus m'assister que pour la première moitié de ce chapitre... (à cause de l'école aussi... et son prochain moment libre ne semble être que pendant les vacances d'hivers)...**

 **Donc pour cette raison, je vais ralentir le rythme de publication de chapitre. Je vais tenté au 2 semaines, mais je ne garantie rien. Et est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui sont intéressées à m'aider et être mon bêta-lecteur? =x Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez moi un message privé et on va s'arranger de quoi =). sinon, comment fonctionne le système de bêta sur ff?**

 **et aussi!**

 **UN SUPER GROS MERCI** **=D**

 **à tous ceux qui prennent de la lire et de me laisser un review! J'adore vous lire =D Vous me faites ma journée.**

 **(et pardon pour les fautes =x. J'essaie d'en corriger le plus possible, mais de toute évidence, j'en rate.)**

 **Donc à la prochaine fois (=** **(Cette histoire est loin d'être morte.)**

 **F0rtiude**


	7. Chapter 7: Union

Tandis que je croquais dans un biscuit sec, je remarquai le regard inquiet des dentistes. Je me permis de les rassurer. Ma voix tremblait encore, mais une nouvelle assurance s'en dégageait.

« Désoler, je suis quelque peu émotive ses derniers temps et… Oui, bon. Votre fille est en parfaite santé, finis-je par dire après une gorgée qui me brûla la langue. Même je devrais ajouter que votre fille possède tout le potentiel pour être un génie. Elle possède une intelligence au-delà de la moyenne, ajoutai-je en souriant et en essayant de reprendre une autre gorgée pour me donner le temps de réfléchir. » En fin de compte, tout ce que je fis ce fut de souffler doucement dessus.

Les parents se regardèrent soulager, mais ils furent manifestement étonnés par la nouvelle. Quand ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, je remarquai qu'ils se tenaient les mains. Hermione et moi avions habitude de faire pareil quand une de nous deux était triste et avait besoin d'un réconfort discret. Sinon, on se prenait dans les bras, mais je voyais mal les parents de ma douce le faire devant une inconnue. Un immense sourire avait remplacé leur moue inquiète à la nouvelle que leur fille avait des capacités au-dessus de la moyenne.

Quand je déposai la tasse dans sa soucoupe que j'avais laissée sur la table basse, je remarquai les photos. Il y en avait trois. La première était une photo de Mr Granger dans son uniforme de rugby tenant l'étrange ballon. La deuxième était la photo d'Hermione endormie dans son berceau avec ses mitaines roses et jaunes. Je souris, je m'en souvins de la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je me souvins de chose qui ne s'est toujours pas produite… Quel étrange concept…

La dernière était au mariage des Granger. Ils étaient devant une église, il restait encore des grains de riz dans les cheveux de Mme Granger ainsi que sur les épaules de Mr Granger. Ils étaient aussi très chics et très conservateurs dans leur choix de vêtement. Blanc pour la femme avec voile et noir pour le mari.

* * *

 _Hiver 2001_

 _« Voilà, vous êtes officiellement mariées aux yeux des lois Magiques, déclara le fonctionnaire ministériel. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, mais dans votre cas, je crois qu'il est de plus circonstance de dire : Mesdames, vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser. »_

 _Il nous regarda souriant. Je lui souris, le remerciant d'avoir finalement accepté de présider la cérémonie. Je savais qu'il avait seulement accepté, car Hermione faisait partie du fameux Trio et aussi parce que j'étais la joueuse étoile du moment des Harpies de Holyhead, la nouvelle découverte. Une chance que la grande quasi-totalité de la population soit fanatique du Quidditch et que lui soit un autre de ces Serpentards collectionneurs de célébrités tout comme l'était Slughorn. Cela m'importait peu et je me contentai de le remercier de rendre l'événement possible. Il était, après tout, le seul qui avait accepté._

 _Je me retournai vers ma nouvelle femme et mon souffle fut une nouvelle fois coupé. C'était fait. Nous étions officiellement mariées. J'étais maintenant officiellement sienne tout comme elle était mienne. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour la mériter ? Puis je remarquai qu'elle pleurait. Oh… faites qu'elle ne regrettât pas. Pitié, faites qu'elle ne le regrettât pas._

 _« Tu pleures Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce finalement tu… » Je n'arrivais pas énoncer ma peur à haute voix, de peur qu'elle s'avère véridique. Elle ria et roula les yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais j'adorais son rire. Plus fort que moi, je me mis à avoir des papillons dans le ventre comme une écolière devant son béguin. Ce qui fut, à une époque, le cas._

 _« Je vais bien, dit-elle en acceptant un mouchoir que Professeur McGonagall lui tendait. Je pleure de joie. C'est tout. » Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant un instant ou sinon, il battait si vite que je manquais des battements. Peu importait. Hermione roula les yeux une fois de plus après avoir essuyé ses traces de larmes, son sourire ravissant me prouva qu'elle était effectivement remplie de bonheur en ce moment et dis : « Alors tu vas finir par m'embrasser ? »_

 _Je hochai la tête frénétiquement, la gorge encore sèche par les émotions. Mais quand je sentis un léger coup dans les côtes, que je savais avait été donné par Luna. Je me rappelai à l'ordre. Alors je voulus lui dire d'attendre, mais ma bouche formait les mots, mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir les sons. Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je lui fis signe d'être patiente. Je voyais dans ses yeux les engrenages de son cerveau tourné pour trouver la raison de ce délai._

 _Je pris doucement son poignet droit avec ma main droite. Instinctivement, elle referma sa prise autour du mien. Puis nos témoins, Luna et McGonagall, s'avancèrent et touchèrent délicatement notre peau avec leur baguette._

 _« Promettez-vous, Ginny Molly Weasley Granger, d'honorer, de chérir, de protéger et d'être fière de Hermione Jean Granger, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? » demanda Professeur McGonagall, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _J'étais contente qu'elle eût accepté d'être le témoin d'Hermione. Ma nouvelle femme fut toujours son élève préférée, une chance. Neville ou Hagrid aurait très bien pu jouer ce rôle, mais le fait que ça soit son ancien professeur de Métamorphose rendait particulièrement heureuse Hermione. Elle voyait en McGonagall une mère de substitution. Ma douce ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais son ton de sa voix et les termes utiliser lorsqu'elle m'en parlait ou lui parlait étaient des preuves suffisantes._

 _« Je promets, dis-je faiblement, retrouvant à peine ma voix pour le serment. »_

 _Je vis les yeux d'Hermione grossir d'étonnement. Tout comme firent ceux du fonctionnaire et sûrement tout comme la majorité de la foule. Je sentis qu'elle voulait retirer sa main avant que je puisse faire d'autres serments, mais je raffermis ma prise. Je n'avais pas fini. Une chaîne rouge sortit de la baguette de la directrice et s'enroula autour de nos poignets._

 _« Promets-tu, Ginny, de lui être fidèle et loyale jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? me demanda la Serdaigle._

 _\- Je promets. »_

 _Une nouvelle chaînette rouge s'ajouta à la première. Les yeux d'Hermione continuèrent de grossir. Je lui souris lui assurant que c'était ce que je voulais. Son froncement de sourcil m'indiqua qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée, mais c'était ce que je voulais._

 _« Promets-tu d'être à ses côtés dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? continua mon amie._

 _\- Je promets._

 _\- Promettez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, finit l'Animagus._

 _\- Je promets. »_

 _Hermione pleurait de nouveau. Elle avait beau se tamponner les yeux, il y avait toujours de nouvelles larmes qui remplaçaient les anciennes. Ma main était moite, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Hermione. Il y avait maintenant 4 chaînes qui entouraient nos poignets. Lorsque les témoins retirèrent leur baguette, celles-ci s'incrustèrent dans notre peau, laissant dernières elles de fines cicatrices ainsi qu'un léger picotement._

 _« Alors, vas-tu finir par m'embrasser, demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante d'émotions. »_

 _Je souris et finalement, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient mouillées et salées, mais toujours aussi douces. Je sentis les papillons me remplir le ventre et aller jusqu'à ma poitrine ainsi qu'une vague de chaleur qui me donna la chair de poule. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Après tout, c'était mon mariage et que je n'entende personne se plaindre. Au moment où elle me l'accorda, je me reculai surprise._

 _« Du chocolat ? Tu as du gloss au chocolat, demandai-je surprise. »_

 _Ma nouvelle femme se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire :_

 _« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais la surprise._

 _\- Je l'adore, m'écriai-je ce qui déclencha un rire général dans la foule. » Ils connaissaient tous ma faiblesse pour les gâteries au cacao. « Il faudrait que tu le portes plus souvent. »_

 _Surtout ce soir. Sur ce, je me remis à l'embrasser. Le goût me rendait folle. Je goûtais le chocolat sur les lèvres de la femme que j'aimais. Même son odeur me rendait dingue. Elle portait le parfum que je lui avais acheté pour son anniversaire. Le désir s'enflamma de plus belle. J'avais déjà hâte à la nuit de noces, je vais lui demander de remettre une couche, juste avant. Je sentais qu'Hermione allait me tuer d'ici là et ça sera un délice de mourir à petit feu._

 _Lorsqu'on se sépara, nos invités se mirent à applaudir joyeusement. J'entendis même quelques sifflements, ça devait être Alice et Grace. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ils nous étaient tous chers. Pour la simple raison qu'ils nous supportaient._

 _En plus de nos témoins, il y avait Neville et sa femme Hannah, tout anciennement Abbott, toutes les joueuses des Harpies, avec leur mari, pour celles qui en possédait un, ou leur amoureux ou simplement un cavalier pour la soirée, et Xénophilius et Hagrid. Il y avait même Fleur avec Victoire qui réussirent à venir ainsi que Ron, bien que ces derniers ne puissent pas rester longtemps. Hermione avait refusé d'inviter ses collègues, disant qu'ils étaient des vautours dont il était préférable de ne pas donner sur quoi commérer. « Les rumeurs et les histoires de bouches à oreilles tuaient tellement de carrières au ministère, répétait-elle régulièrement. » Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'inviter son fidèle assistant. Kingsley fut aussi invité, mais malheureusement des obligations ministérielles de dernières minutes l'empêchaient de se joindre à nous._

 _Ron, Neville, Hagrid et Mr Lovegood étaient les seuls hommes que nous avions invités personnellement, hormis le fonctionnaire. Ceux-ci remplacèrent joyeusement la place du père dans la danse qui était réservée entre la mariée et ce dernier. Je dansai avec mon frère et Hermione prit le bras du professeur de botanique. Ron me chuchota qu'il était honoré que je lui donne la place de notre père et je le remerciai du fond du cœur d'être venu malgré tout le risque que cela représentait pour lui. Notre mère pouvait se montrer très dangereuse, je le savais que trop bien. Ensuite, il m'informa que cette dernière ne lançait plus de sort à tous ceux qui prononçaient mon nom ou celui de ma douce. Il ajouta qu'elle était dans le déni, elle faisait comme si nous n'avions jamais existé ou connus. Calmement, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de m'en parler, je voulais garder ma bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Il me sourit et continua à me faire valser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson._

 _Ensuite, ce fut la danse entre le nouveau couple. Avec une joie infinie, je rejoignis ma femme pour que je puisse la faire danser et pour qu'elle me fasse tournoyer. Nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir et rapidement, les invités se joignirent à nous._

 _Après, bien que la soirée commençait à peine, Fleur et Ron durent retourner chez eux pour éviter les foudres de la femme qui m'a mise au monde. Nous parlâmes avec nos invités et Hermione en profita pour mieux connaître les nouvelles filles de l'équipe._

 _« J'ai froid, me dit Hermione lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourra le corps. » Elle serra son châle blanc en organdi. Il était superbe avec ses broderies, mais il n'était guère chaud. Son choix m'avait laissé la bouche pendante. Autant parce qu'il arrivait à mettre en valeur les douces épaules de ma moitié et son buste, mais aussi parce que son choix n'était guère pratique. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. Elle me confia entre deux danses qu'elle avait choisi cette robe parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait me plaire. Et ô doux Merlin, Hermione dans cette robe était plus que ravissante. Elle me confirma juste que ma moitié était bien et belle la plus belle femme qui avait foulé la terre._

 _Je l'invitai alors de nouveau sur la piste, pensant que la danse la réchauffera un peu. En réalité, je considérais n'importe quelle excuse bonne pour avoir ma nouvelle épouse dans mes bras._

 _« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as voulu catégoriquement te marier en fin février ? demandais-je. Il ne faut pas s'étonner lorsqu'il y a encore une couche de neige et que les sorts pour réchauffer ne suffissent pas._

 _\- As-tu fini d'être la voix de la raison ? demanda ma femme moqueusement._

 _\- Et il faut ajouter que ta robe de mariage, bien qu'elle soit à couper le souffle, est loin d'être aussi pratique contre le froid qu'un manteau. »_

 _Hermione me regarda sérieusement me disant silencieusement : « As-tu fini ? C'est censé être moi », mais aux pétillements de ses prunelles, le tout l'amusait grandement. Je lui souris moqueusement tout en me retenant de ne pas rire, le temps d'ajouter sérieusement : « Maintenant, si. »_

 _Moi aussi, je portais une robe blanche pour l'occasion, mais je croyais que tous mes entraînements et mes matchs de Quidditch m'ont rendue plus endurante au caprice de Dame Nature._

 _« Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu t'en aies opposé à l'idée, dit Hermione en arquant les sourcils. »_

 _Elle passa ses mains dans mon dos, me poussant plus contre elle. Je savais qu'elle essayait de voler de ma chaleur corporelle. Je la serrais à mon tour, la lui donnant volontiers._

 _« Hey, je ne critique pas, me défendis-je tout sourire. Mais c'est juste loin de la chaleur de l'été. »_

 _Hermione voulait catégoriquement aujourd'hui et si ce n'était pas cette année alors nous aurions dû attendre d'atteindre le même jour de l'année prochaine. Nos invités nous ont demandé : « pourquoi pas en été ou fin printemps ? Le temps à l'extérieur sera plus chaud et bon. »_

 _« Mais quel autre jour est meilleur, autre que le jour où tu as fait ta grande déclaration, pour nous marier ? me demanda Hermione en me déposant un bec chocolaté sur les lèvres. »_

 _Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas. Pour moi, tous les jours étaient bons, aussi longtemps que je me mariasse à ma douce. Hermione voulait choisir quelques choses de symbolique, elle fut servie. Lorsqu'elle essaya de me convaincre pour accepter cette date, elle a dit que : « C'était le jour où nos destins se sont soudés ensemble. Le jour où tu m'as demandé d'être ta copine. » En réalité, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'arguments. Si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle voulait me marier le lendemain de nos fiançailles, j'aurais accepté._

 _« Je me souviens encore de ce que nous portions à l'époque, commença Hermione en engouffrant ses mains sous mes cheveux pour essayer de se les réchauffer. »_

 _Elle en profita pour me caresser la nuque. Le contraste entre ma chaleur et ses doigts congelés déclencha un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle le sentit aussi et me sourit timidement pour s'excuser. Je lui déposai un bec sur les lèvres tout en changeant ma position pour que nos corps se touchent le plus possible. La nouvelle Mme Granger semblait vraiment être congelée sur place._

 _« L'uniforme, rigolai-je en levant les sourcils presque certaine de ma réponse._

 _\- Non, à moins que tu en portasses les samedis. Je me souviens même que je devais remettre une rédaction pour professeur Vector ainsi qu'une pour professeur Flitwick._

 _\- Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de ça ? Oh, oui pardon. J'ai momentanément oublié que j'avais affaire à Hermine Jean Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. »_

 _Hermione me tapa gentiment le bras tout en rigolant. Cela ne la dérangeait pas que j'utilise son nom complet ou que je lui dise qu'elle était intelligente ou que je la complimente tout court. Elle avait appris à les accepter sans trop répliquer. Cela dit, ma douce avait énormément de difficultés qu'on la considérât comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, racontant qu'il était impossible de donner un tel titre et de plus, elle a rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui possédaient tous une très grande intelligence, souvent plus grande que la sienne. Pour ma part, je croyais qu'elle ne se rendait juste pas compte de ce qu'elle possédât. Par exemple, elle ne rendait pas compte qu'elle était sublime physiquement. Elle s'opposait à certains qualitatifs, les réfutant avec l'excuse que du fait que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, que je sois partiale. Après, juste pour me faire taire, elle ajoutait que si elle portait uniquement un sac de vidanges, je la trouverais quand même la femme la plus sexy de la Terre. Malheureusement à ceci, je ne pouvais rien répliquer. Elle m'avait à tous les coups._

 _Pour ma part, ce que je me souvins de cette fameuse journée était que j'avais blablaté comme pas possible, que c'était un soir, qu'il faisait atrocement chaud et que je venais de passer les dernières heures à l'observer et à essayer de trouver le courage pour le lui dire. Je ne me souvins même plus si c'était dans notre dortoir ou à la tour d'Astronomie. Ça aurait pu très bien être sous un des escaliers proches de la Salle Commune, je ne pourrais même pas avancer un argument. Par contre, je me souvins encore parfaitement de toutes les émotions qui m'ont traversé quand je me suis lancée et de toutes les expressions faciales qui ont passé sur son visage cette soirée-là. Je me souvins parfaitement de l'immense joie ressentie quand je compris qu'elle retournait mes émotions. Et que j'avais les mains moites comme pas possibles et le cœur qui voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Que lorsqu'elle a accepté, d'aller courir pour le hurler au premier passant et tous ceux que je croissais sur mon chemin avant d'aller le crier dans la Salle Commune. Je me souvins encore parfaitement qu'après je me sentais extrêmement légère et que je rirais pour la moindre chose. Et nous avions passé la nuit ensemble à nous embrasser et à nous découvrir de nouveau._

 _« Hey, Mione, commençais-je en déposant mon menton sur son épaule. »_

 _Je sentais qu'elle avait arrêté de grelotter. Si elle s'en souvint aussi parfaitement, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rafraîchir ma mémoire ? Remplir mes blancs. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais fait plus tôt. Je crus que j'ignorais que je l'ignorais. Je ris à l'idée qu'Hermione soit mon rapeltout personnel. Beaucoup plus utile que l'original. Et intelligente. Et drôle. Et douce. Et attentionnée. Et aimante._

 _« Est-ce que tu te souviens où je te l'ai dit ?_

 _\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, demanda-t-elle en riant._

 _\- Pardon, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais mon esprit concentré à autre chose qui allait me demander beaucoup d'énergie et de courage._

 _\- À la bibliothèque, fit doucement Hermione. Et à ce moment, tu fus une véritable Gryffondor. Ma lionne. »_

 _Je rougis à ce nouveau surnom et au regard de ma moitié. Je savais qu'il allait devenir officiel au même titre que Vixy. Je n'avais rien contre. Je l'imaginais déjà en train de l'utiliser pour m'attirer dans le lit et ça me donnait une énorme bouffée de chaleur. Faites que le temps passât plus vite pour qu'on se retrouve déjà à l'hôtel pour notre première nuit nuptiale. J'essayai de penser à autre chose, mais c'était juste impossible avec le regard d'Hermione. Elle savait à quoi je pensais et elle était toute aussi excitée d'y être. Ce qui n'était pas aidant au final._

 _Quand la chanson se finit, je me libérai de ses bras, partis me calmer et me refroidir. Je pris un verre de vin et sortie à l'extérieur dans le froid. Ça m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Puis j'aperçus le premier ministre dans la foule qui me regardait souriant, je le rejoignis. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa les deux joues avant de dire :_

 _« Je suis si heureux pour vous deux ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur._

 _\- Merci beaucoup Kingsley. Je pensais ne pas vous voir, dis-je sincèrement surprise de le voir ce soir._

 _\- Mes devoirs peuvent attendre cinq minutes le temps que je salue les nouvelles mariées, répondit-il chaleureusement._

 _\- Merci. Ça nous touche de vous voir présent, même si c'est pour un bref moment._

 _\- Voyons. Voyons. C'est la moindre des choses, dit-il avec un large sourire.» Puis il se pencha vers moi et m'avoua sur le ton de la confidence : «J'ai observé comment Hermione te regarde et agit autour de toi, Ginny. Elle est folle amoureuse de toi. Tu lui fais énormément de bien. Les seuls moments où je la vois aussi heureuse et décontractée, c'est quand tu es à ses côtés._ _Ne la lâche surtout pas._

 _\- Oh ! J'y compte pas, répliquai-je aussitôt en lui montrant le dos de ma main avec les nouvelles marques rouges._

 _\- Hum ! J'avais entendu des invités en parler, mais je ne pensais pas c'était vrai, dit-il en arquant le sourcil. Il semblerait qu'Hermione ne soit pas la seule follement amoureuse du lot. Et c'est à se demander quelle — »_

 _Puis un homme de main du ministère approcha de mon interlocuteur et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de l'attendre à la sortie de la tente._

 _« Malheureusement, le devoir ne semble pas pouvoir m'accorder une pause de 5 minutes. Sur ce, je vais y aller et saluer Madame Granger avant que le devoir cause une plus grande catastrophe qu'il ne l'est déjà. Prends soin de toi Ginny. Que tu connaisses à ton tour la misère des vieux os et le plaisir de te réveiller chaque matin auprès de ta femme, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois. »_

 _Sur ce, il partit rapidement à l'intérieur de la tente rejoindre Hermione qui tenait une conversation avec son assistant, Neville et ma famille. J'entrai à mon tour peu de temps après et je rejoignis professeur McGonagall qui parlait de manière très animée à mes coéquipières sur le Quidditch. Elles devaient s'échanger leurs expériences de vol. Je n'allais certainement pas manquer les exploits de la directrice sur un balai. Après tout, si ce n'était pas de son accident, elle aurait fort probablement eu une carrière en tant que joueuse professionnelle._

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un autre slow se fit entendre. Hermione me rejoignit et me demanda d'être sa partenaire. Je m'excusai auprès de mes invités et je laissai mon verre au soin de Gayle. Une fois au milieu de la piste, ma douce mit ses mains autour de mon cou et les miennes sur ses hanches. Je me retins de ne pas les balader plus bas, mais ce ne fut pas facile. J'attendais avec impatience le soir. Puis ma femme posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Au début, je ne sentis que son souffle chaud sur ma peau, puis ici et là des petits baisés sur ma clavicule et dans le cou. On se balançait lentement au rythme de la musique. Un moment donné, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts autour de mon cou, à l'occasion, elle les montait malicieusement jusqu'à sous mes oreilles sans jamais les toucher souvent suivit discrètement par ses lèvres. Laissant une agréable sensation de brûlure sur leur passage, puis j'arrivai à la limite des taquineries que je pouvais supporter, du moins, en publique._

 _« Arrête Hermione, dis-je à voix basse et en me dégageant de ses doigts espiègles. »_

 _À ce moment, elle me fit la moue, comme si je venais de lui enlever son livre de lecture du moment. Je roulai des yeux en plaçant une bise éclaire sur ses lèvres chocolatées._

 _« Voyons Vixy –_

 _\- Chhhuut ! la coupai-je maintenant le rouge aux joues. Le monde peut nous entendre…_

 _\- Et tu as honte de ton surnom ?_

 _\- Non. C'est juste… que je préfère que tu l'utilises quand nous sommes… seules ? Si les filles l'entendent ou apprennent au sujet de mes oreilles ou même du surnom. Elles vont se faire un malin plaisir de s'en moquer. »_

 _Au fur et à mesure, ma voix diminuait devenant à peine intelligible, qui contrairement à la rougeur de mon visage qui semblait que s'intensifier. Hermione se repositionna, cette fois-ci, ses mains vinrent se placer dans le haut de mon dos. Ses yeux pétillaient, j'ignorais si c'était parce qu'elle appréciait juste vraiment le moment, ou c'était parce qu'elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une partie remise. J'espérai que c'était la première option… Non. J'espèrai finalement que c'était la deuxième, mais j'espèrai surtout qu'elle saura attendre jusqu'à l'hôtel._

 _« Tout comme je suis sûre que tu ne souhaiterais pas que je laisse échapper devant ton assistant : ma douce. , dis-je en souriant et en levant les sourcils pour la défier. »_

 _« Oh. Ginny ! Tu n'oserais pas, s'écria ma femme, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Et même, je t'interdis de penser à le faire ! » Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle répondit à mon baiser, mais cela ne l'arrêta pour autant. Hermione pouvait être têtue quand elle le voulait. Je souris de plus belle, au plus grand déplaisir de celle-ci, en me disant que c'était une des très nombreuses raisons de pourquoi je l'aimais._

 _« Tu viens à peine de faire le serment dans lequel tu as promis que tu m'honoras ! Et puis c'était quoi ton idée à faire un Serment Inviolable ? Comment as-tu pu croire que c'était une bonne idée ?! Qui t'as mis ça dans tête, hum !? »_

 _Je la collais contre moi pour essayer de la calmer. Du moins, je tentais, car Hermione se séparait pour continuer à me regarder en face et me faire la leçon._

 _« C'est moi. Je voulais te montrer mon sérieux et mon engagement. Je sais que souvent tu me trouves immature et je sais que parfois tu as de la misère à discerner quand je suis sérieuse ou quand je blague. Rien d'étonnant ; comédienne douée comme je suis. »_

 _À ce commentaire, la nouvelle Mme Granger me frappa le bras. Rien de bien méchant, je lui répondis par un sourire et elle répondit par un léger rire. Quand nous reprîmes notre sérieux, je continuai :_

 _« Je voulais par cet acte que tu saches que je m'engageais à fond dans notre relation. Que je suis sérieuse à propos de toi. De nous. Que je t'aime plus que tout. Que je n'étais pas là pour rire, même si je compte avoir beaucoup de plaisir dans notre vie commune. Je sais que tu aimes lorsque les choses sont précises et que tu hais l'incertitude. Ainsi, je crois que ça ne pourrait jamais être plus clair._ _Ainsi, tu ne pourras jamais douter de moi._

 _\- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté, déclara-t-elle calmement. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'un Serment Inviolable pour me le rappeler. »_

 _Je haussai les épaules. Elle me flatta le dos, libérant des milliers de frissons qui se promenèrent le long de ma moelle épinière. Après un moment de silence, elle continua :_

 _« Je comprends ton but et j'en suis très flattée, encore plus que tu aies décidé d'utiliser le discours traditionnel chez les moldus comme base pour tes promesses, mais je t'en prie. Ne me rend pas veuve avant que j'aie seulement des cheveux gris, la peau toute ridée et que je ne puisse seulement manger mou._

 _\- Nous serons incontinentes bien avant que ça se produise._

 _\- Image séduisante, Gin, dit-elle en roulant les yeux, mais avec un sourire en coin. »_

 _Elle resta silencieuse un moment et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je resserrai mon étreinte et lui embrassa le dessus de son crâne. Je ne comptais pas la lâcher, pas quand je l'avais enfin !_

 _« Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle._

 _\- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Tellement.» Tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir._

 _Elle repositionna sa tête et appliqua une légère pression dans mon dos. Elle déposa un baiser papillon sur ma clavicule. Un frisson électrisant me passa le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je savais qu'elle souriait et je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment. Enfin mariée. Enfin mariée. Enfin mariée…_

 _« Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom, demanda-t-elle. » Sa nature curieuse revenant toujours au troisième gallot, je n'en attendais pas moins. « Pourquoi avoir pris Granger ? J'étais prête à changer pour Weasley. » Je haussai les sourcils à cette déclaration. Hermione abandonnée son nom de famille ? Je n'y crois pas, elle est une femme beaucoup trop indépendante et anticonformiste. Ma douce aurait trouvé une manière pour le garder si je n'étais pas prête à changer de nom. Weasley-Granger, sûrement ! Ha ! ou même mieux ! Granger-Weasley !_

 _« Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, pour être une joueuse chez les Harpies, il faut qu'un de nos noms commence par la lettre "G". Ainsi maintenant, j'ai deux G. C'est cool, non ? Ginny Granger !_

 _\- Ne viens pas me dire que tu as changé de nom seulement à cause du Quidditch !? S'il te plaît, ne viens pas me dire que c'est la raison officielle, sinon je crois que je vais mourir, s'exclama-t-elle effarée que ça puisse être la véritable raison. »_

 _Me connaissant, ça aurait pu être une raison suffisante. Je ris, mais je me repris rapidement quand je croisai son regard furibond._

 _« Plus franchement, le nom Weasley est très populaire chez les sorciers. À vrai dire, presque la quasi-totalité des sorciers roux, à quelques exceptions près, est Weasley ou possède un ancêtre en ligne directe avec eux. Puis, j'ai cinq grands frères pour s'occuper que le nom de la famille se perpétue. Et si je m'étais mariée avec un homme, je l'aurais perdu de toute façon. Et je voulais, en prenant ton nom, commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Rendre le nom Granger célèbre et l'étendre dans le monde des sorciers._

 _\- Pour l'instant, il est tristement célèbre parce que je suis lesbienne._

 _\- C'est faux. Il est aussi célèbre parce que tu as aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort et ses partisans et parce que tu es réputée pour être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Maintenant, il est aussi célèbre parce qu'il accueille une joueuse étoile de Quidditch ! Et nous sommes seulement à la première génération ! »_

 _Elle me regarda avec son air qui indiquait qu'elle n'est toujours pas convaincue, mais son rire m'indiquait que j'étais sur la bonne voie._

 _« Et puis, les journalistes ont commencé à se lasser de parler de nous, dis-je doucement en lui embrassant le front. Les mentalités changent Mione. Même cette pie de Skeeter nous laisse tranquilles maintenant. »_

 _Elle soupira avant de m'offrir un sourire crispé, j'avais gagné mon point. Elle m'embrassa l'épaule avant de reprendre sa position en soufflant un nouveau : « Je t'aime »._

 _« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. »_

* * *

Je regardai le dos de ma main droite, si je portais vraiment attention, je pouvais encore discerner les traces des chaînes du Serment Inviolable. De ces marques, j'en fus toujours fière.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour l'attente. Mais plusieurs choses sont arrivés ces dernières semaines. (Notamment, le temps des examens et des remises devoirs, laboratoires et rapports - dont un de 25 pages =_=...). En dans le lot, il y avait plusieurs anniversaires de personnes qui me sont importantes (dont le mien).**

 **De plus, puisque ce chapitre est important, je ne voulais pas le bâcler pour entrer dans les délais. Déjà, c'était le mariage de Ginny et d'Hermione et juste pour cette raison ça mérite d'être bien fait. ( et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir un chapitre positif et léger de drame après les derniers). Et il y a des choses importantes qui s'y passent et je voulais laisser mes miettes de pains correctement =)**

 **Cela dit, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire aussi le prochain chapitre =). Donc, le temps de relecture et de correction et il devrait être bon pour être publié la semaine prochaine ou prochaine prochaine.**

 **Merci de votre patience et de vos commentaires!**

 **F0rtitude**


	8. Chapter 8: Fierté

**Fierté**

Je regardai le dos de ma main droite. Si je portais vraiment attention, je pouvais encore discerner les traces des chaînes du Serment Inviolable. De ces marques, j'en fus toujours fière. À mes yeux, ils étaient mieux qu'une bague. En réalité, elles étaient mes plus belles cicatrices… Je me demandais si, du fait que j'avais toujours les marques et qu'Hermione était toujours vivante, bien que ça soit avant qu'elle me tienne le poignet durant un vendredi de février, mon Serment continuait de s'appliquer. Intéressante question dont je ne voulais pas tester la réponse.

Je relevai les yeux et je vis que les parents de ma conjointe — ou plutôt future épouse, ou plutôt possiblement future épouse — me regardaient perplexes. Ils se demandaient toujours ce que je leur voulais au sujet de leur fille.

« Votre fille est magnifique, dis-je en faisant signe vers la photo sur la petite table.

\- Oh, elle l'est, répondit la mère cachant à peine sa fierté. »

Et elle avait de quoi à être fière bien qu'elle pouvait ne pas connaître les raisons. Elle ignorait à quel point sa fille était extraordinaire et capitale pour le bien dans le futur. Elle pouvait bien se vanter, je la comprenais que trop bien.

Moi aussi, je ne me cachais pas quand j'avais la main d'Hermione dans la mienne ou son bras autour de mes hanches. Elle était tellement magnifique et intelligente. Comment ne pas bomber le torse sous la fierté et parader partout avec elle à mes côtés ? Cette merveilleuse femme avait décidé de me prendre comme compagne de vie. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle m'eût choisie. Moi, parmi les millions de personnes vivant la Grande-Bretagne. Moi, parmi les milliards d'humains sur la Terre. Je me sentais exceptionnelle, car une femme exceptionnelle m'avait choisi, même si je n'en avais aucune idée sur ses raisons. Et ses raisons ne m'intéressaient pas… J'étais juste heureuse de son choix.

* * *

 _Été 2000,_

 _Ça devrait suffire avec les photos, non ? Je suis seulement venue pour profiter de la soirée, pas pour me faire harceler. Juste pour prendre du bon temps avec l'équipe et fêter la fin de saison. Je comprenais la présence des journalistes et des photographes. Après tout, c'était leur travail de couvrir l'évènement. J'étais sûre que toutes les gazettes voulaient un fait croustillant sur l'équipe qui a remporté la Coupe de la Ligue. Ça, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Moi-même, plus jeune, je me procurais les magazines dès qu'ils parlaient des vainqueurs. En particulier, si c'était à propos des Harpies. Mais franchement, je n'avais jamais pensé de ce que ça faisait de ce côté-ci. Il me semblait que les journalistes m'ont posé toutes les questions possibles. Ils m'ont demandé mon avis sur la Coupe d'Europe, si j'allais y participer. Ce que je ressentais comme joueuse étoile pour la première année chez les Harpies. Ce que ça faisait de jouer pour les Harpies. Ils ont demandé mes impressions sur le fait que j'avais la carrière que j'avais toujours voulue. Ils ont même sorti les statistiques du nombre de buts que j'ai faits et que j'ai participé à accomplir, le nombre de passes et le nombre de tacles. Bref, les statistiques que seulement les admirateurs et les recruteurs perdaient leur temps à connaître par cœur. Je n'ai rien contre les fans finis, étant moi-même une dans ma jeunesse. Cependant, je devais avouer que maintenant que je faisais partie de l'équipe, ce genre de détails m'intéressait moins. Cependant, je les consultais encore pour connaître les faiblesses de mes adversaires et formuler des stratégies. Non, dorénavant, je me préoccupais plutôt à m'amuser sur le terrain et à accomplir les tactiques d'équipe._

 _Il y a eu d'autres flashs qui m'aveuglèrent après que j'eus raconté que j'« empruntais » les balais de mes frères depuis l'âge de six ans dans le plus grand secret. Bon. Maintenant que j'avais raconté une anecdote amusante, je devrais être tranquille. Ces pies devraient être rassasiées maintenant, non ? Un journaliste me posa une question relative à mon histoire. ET non ! MERLIN ! Ça finissait-tu un jour ? Je retins mon souffle sachant que si j'ouvrais la bouche maintenant, ça ne serait pas pour répondre à une de leurs stupides questions qui n'en finissait plus. Merlin ! Ils étaient pires que des mégères ! En plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'éblouir avec leur appareil. Merlin! je voudrais pouvoir continuer à voir d'ici la fin de la soirée. Je voudrais surtout enfin entrer et m'amuser avec mes coéquipières et Hermione. S'il vous plaît. Ça serait très aimable. Merci._

 _Alors que j'étais sur le point de perdre patience et de sortir ma baguette afin de détruire la prochaine caméra ou coller la langue au palais du prochain type qui posera une question. Je vis Hermione me sourire en coin. Ses yeux me disaient de rester calme et tout cela finira bientôt. Je lui souris rapidement et je me mis à me concentrer sur ma respiration. Après la guerre, elle aussi avait connu cet enfer. De tous ces journalistes toujours en train de te suivre partout, prendre en photo tout ce que tu faisais, noter la moindre parole prononcée. Elle me comprenait. Je vis aussi qu'elle était impatiente que nous passions à autre chose. Et moi donc ! Je ne vais pas passer ma nuit_ juste _devant la porte où j'étais invitée. Ça serait complètement fou et idiot._

 _Je me calmai suffisamment pour continuer à sourire et à répondre de manière courtoise. J'avais hâte qu'un autre membre des Harpies me remplace. Allo, il y avait quelqu'un ? Qui voudrait être la prochaine ? Une volontaire ? … À l'aide ? Où était l'attaché de presse quand nous avions besoin de lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? La quinzaine de journalistes, ce mur vivant — oui, mur parce que j'avais maintes fois essayé de partir, mais sans réussir — entre moi et la soirée, ne lui suffisait pas ? Ou avait-il pris ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il avait vu la quantité ? Est-ce que je devais vraiment rappeler à cette bande de pies que je n'étais pas la seule joueuse ? D'accord, je comprenais l'engouement, le fait que c'était ma première année où je n'étais pas remplaçante et que cette même année, nous avions gagné la coupe, mais je n'étais pas la seule de l'équipe ! Toute la gloire ne me revenait pas._

 _Merlin… tout ce que je voulais, c'était de rentrer. Rentrer dans le salon ou n'était-ce que dans le hall d'entrée… ou même chez moi. Je m'en foutais… Je voulais juste ne plus être la cible de leur caméra. L'idéale serait de prendre la main de ma fiancée, la faire danser sur quelques chansons et prendre quelques verres avec mes amies. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, non ? La réponse normale était : non._

 _Ok. S'ils n'avaient pas fini dans deux minutes, je leur dirai adieu et je rentrai, peu importait ce qu'il arrivât._

 _« Vous avez seulement 19 ans, ce qui fait de vous l'une des plus jeunes à avoir remporté la Coupe de la ligue. Quelle est votre recette pour que vous deveniez une joueuse étoile aussi jeune ? »_

 _Les flashs s'arrêtèrent. Attendant une réponse. Merlin ! Merci. J'en pouvais plus. Mais ils continuaient d'attendre._

 _« Bientôt 20 ! Son anniversaire est dans deux semaines, cria une fille dans mon dos alors que je venais à peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. »_

 _Oh. Non. Elle n'avait pas osé. Elle ne venait pas de rallonger mon temps devant ces pies ? Je me retournai et je vis qu'Alice Greyson avait toujours sa baguette à sa gorge afin d'amplifier sa voix. Oui, elle a osé. Je me retournai rapidement vers la foule. Je sentais déjà mes joues prendre des couleurs. Les journalistes se retournèrent entre eux, surpris par la nouvelle. De nouveau, les appareils se firent aller. Merveilleux ! Ensuite, j'entendis la foule se mettre à me chanter un joyeux anniversaire. Merlin ! Comment faisait-on pour les arrêter sans paraître discourtois ? Comment faisait-on ? Je croyais que c'était impossible. Merlin. Mes oreilles se mirent à me chauffer violemment._

 _Je voudrais les arrêter. Surtout partir. Mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'était de suivre le rythme avec les mains, un peu comme les chefs d'orchestre avec leur baguette. Quand la chanson finit, je les remerciai. Merlin, que c'était embarrassant ! Tu ne payais rien pour attendre Alice. Je vais me venger, tu verras. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps._

 _Je savais bien que les journalistes étaient friands de ce genre de nouvelle, car alors les journaux et magazines se vendaient comme des petits pains chauds. Cela dit, pourquoi cela devait-il être à mes dépens ?_

 _« Comment comptez-vous la fêter ? Vous changez tout de même de décennie._

\- _Quelque chose de simple et de privé. Avec quelques amis et surtout, passer du temps de qualité avec ma personne spéciale. »_

 _Nouvelles vagues de flashs. Misère. J'allais finir aveugle et je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au Quidditch. Que Merlin les maudisse si jamais ça arrivait. Je retins un gros soupir. Je savais quand j'avais signé le contrat pour les Harpies que j'avais aussi signé pour tout_ ça. _Mais franchement, je n'étais pas une joueuse parce que j'étais à la recherche de gloire. Après tout, je ne fus pas envoyée chez les Serpentards. Ça. J'en ai eu mon quota, mais plutôt parce que j'aimais me retrouver dans les airs. J'étais joueuse professionnelle parce que c'était ma passion. Ce n'était non plus parce que j'étais populaire que tout à coup, je devais dévoiler ma vie privée sur un tapis rouge pour mes admirateurs. Je voudrais garder une certaine intimité. Si ce n'était pas trop demander. Il me semblait que j'étais raisonnable._

 _Alors que je replaçais une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille qu'une nouvelle fois les flashs se firent aller. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? C'était pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Comme si vous n'en aviez pas suffisamment pris ainsi. J'étais sûre que vous pourriez remplir un album complet de photo de moi avec ce que vous avez déjà pris ce soir._

 _« Vous êtes déjà mariée ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? Serait-ce Harry Potter ? »_

 _À cette déclaration, j'eus tout mon mal pour ne pas rouler des yeux ou même partir à rire sachant que cela faisait plus de deux ans que je n'avais pas parlé au Survivant. Tout ce drame juste, car Monsieur n'acceptait pas le fait que je sois lesbienne et que je sortais avec Hermione. Non, franchement, actuellement, il m'inspirait plus de dégoût qu'autre chose. Même Ron s'est montré plus sensé et moins idiot._

 _J'entendis quelques personnes retenir leur souffle. D'autres poussèrent des gémissements de déception. De toute manière, pourquoi les pies commençaient à s'énerver autant à ce sujet ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça datait d'hier non plus… Je compris mieux lorsque je vis un reporter pointer ma main._

 _Ah. Oui… c'était vrai, ma bague… Ça faisait déjà presque six mois que je la portais. J'imaginais que ce n'était pas facile à remarquer sous une paire de gants. Déjà six mois. Le temps passa vite. Trop vite._

 _Une soudaine bouffée de fierté m'envahit. Je souris. Peut-être que j'allais étirer un peu mon temps ici. Le temps que je leur présentai ma plus que sublime fiancée. Après tout, j'ai attrapé toute une perle… Ou plutôt, elle m'a attrapé et j'en bénis chaque seconde. Je savais que j'étais extrêmement chanceuse quand je regardais toutes les choses que ma douce a dues sacrifiée pour être avec moi. Elle aurait très bien pu faire demi-tour et choisir de prendre la voie de la facilité. Se trouver un mari aimant qui pourra lui faire plein d'enfants et s'installer dans une petite maison avec une clôture blanche. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Au contraire, ce soir, elle était là. À mes côtés. À m'encourager et à me donner calme et patience pour endurer ces pies. Je ne savais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pour l'avoir, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas._

 _« Seulement fiancée, annonçais-je tranquillement. Et mon heureux élu ? Je vais vous le présenter. »_

 _Sur ce, je me retournai vers là où se trouvait Hermione. Légèrement reculée dans l'ombre afin de rester discrète. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher et de me rejoindre. Hermione recula en me faisant discrètement non de la tête. Elle voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention et que les caméras se tournassent vers elle et lui demandèrent ce qu'un des membres du Fameux Trio faisait ici._

 _Lorsqu'on se sépara pour que je monte sur le stage, elle m'avait dit que c'était ma soirée et elle ne voulait pas me voler la vedette. Elle voulait surtout éviter l'enfer dans lequel je me trouvais l'ayant déjà expérimentée. Je riais à cette idée. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ce qui était à moi était à toi._

 _De toute façon, je n'avais que faire de toute cette attention, la seule qui m'importait était celle de ma douce. Et ça, je l'avais, car à chaque fois que je tournais mes yeux vers elle, elle me regardait, me souriait et m'encourageait silencieusement avec des petits gestes discrets._

 _Je l'encourageai une nouvelle fois. Les journalistes essayaient de suivre mon regard, mais semblaient ignorer quels messieurs regarder. Avec quelques encouragements supplémentaires, Hermione abdiqua et me rejoignit. Avant de commencer à me rejoindre, je la vis pousser un gros soupir. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Ça risquait de me retomber ce soir, mais je ne pouvais pas rater l'occasion de montrer au monde que j'étais promise à la plus belle femme de la Terre. Hors de question que je ratais une telle chance. J'étais tellement fière d'elle. J'étais sûr que quand je vais partir d'ici, plusieurs se maudiront. De ne pas avoir courtisé Hermione pendant qu'elle était libre et que d'autres voudront être dans mes souliers. Je les comprenais. J'aimais ma place et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde._

 _Je lui tendis le bras pour qu'elle le tienne et le pris timidement. Je lui déposai un rapide baiser sur la joue. Ses joues rosirent. Elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection publiques. Je comprenais sa réticence, avec toutes nos expériences passées. Son excuse officielle était qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à Ron et à Lavande. Je savais qu'au fond, elle était juste effrayée que ça se reproduise. Je comprenais parfaitement, mais je ne vais pas vivre pour les yeux des autres. Si ma propre famille n'a pas réussi à me faire changer d'idée, je ne verrais pas en quoi des étrangers auraient plus de droits de contrôler ma vie. Je ne vais pas me conformer bêtement à ce que les autres attendaient de moi pour leur plaisir, pas au point de sacrifier mon bonheur ou Hermione._

 _Mais Hermione n'était pas pareille, elle pensait différemment. Elle était plus consciencieuse de ce que les autres pensaient. Elle racontait qu'au travail les rumeurs allaient à une vitesse incroyable et la moindre vague pouvait provoquer un tsunami et noyer n'importe quelle carrière. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'au ministère, elle me donna la main de manière réticente. Kingsley savait pour notre relation et ne nous désapprouvait pas. Merlin, même le ministre était derrière nous ainsi que la Directrice de Poudlard ! Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte que nous avions les deux sorciers les plus influents de la Grande-Bretagne de notre bord ? Jusqu'à ce jour, il y avait aussi le secrétaire de ma douce qui était dans le secret. Il avait failli perdre son poste lorsqu'il grogna alors que je venais de déposer une bise sur les lèvres de celle que j'aimais. Ma moitié avait explosé dans une colère noire que je n'avais jamais expérimenté et que j'espérais ne jamais en être la destinatrice. Elle lui fit savoir que si sa vie privée posait problème, il pouvait très bien partir et ne jamais revenir. Il avait changé aussitôt d'attitude et je n'avais jamais été autant aussi fière d'elle qu'à ce moment. Depuis, il avait changé d'attitude et blaguait en oscillant ses sourcils. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son emploi. Bien qu'il soit juste un assistant, le fait qu'il soit celui de Mlle Granger était prestigieux et espérait décocher une augmentation si Hermione se faisait promouvoir. Un vrai Serpentard. Et tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le génie obtienne un poste plus important. Je devais avouer que lorsque j'arrivais avec un bouquet de fleurs ou en habit de soirée, ce n'était pas subtil. Surtout quand parfois je pouvais prendre un temps étrangement long dans son bureau et par mes nombreuses visites. Bref, Hermione n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée au bureau. Étaler étant un grand mot dans ce contexte._

 _Désoler Mione, mais ce soir, tout le monde saura que j'étais tienne et que tu étais mienne._

 _Peut-être que je pourrais finalement tenir sa main et lui voler quelques becs la prochaine fois que j'irai au ministère. Ça ne servira plus à grand-chose de cacher notre relation, demain matin toute la Grande-Bretagne le saura. Après tout, les Harpies viennent de remporter la coupe._

 _Les flashs se firent aller de nouveau tel un torrent. Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils se calment. Ils posèrent leurs questions ou plutôt ils nous crièrent leurs questions tant que l'excitation était à son comble. J'étais sûre qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle primeur quand ils sont venus ce soir. Je voyais déjà les titres de demain : « La jeune joueuse étoile des Harpies, Ginny Weasley, fiancée à Hermione Granger. Photos et interview, page 3 ». Tous les exemplaires auront disparu dès la première heure. Je le savais. Je le sentais._

 _Je passais finalement mon bras autour de la taille de ma douce et l'attirai plus près de moi. Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de flash. Quand ça se calma, je dis simplement : « Avouez qu'elle est sublime. », tandis que mon génie me chuchotait «hush, toi.» Ce simple commentaire fit comme une de ses grosses explosions dans les films d'action qu'Hermione me montrait. Elle les trouvait débiles ou plutôt elle trouvait débile que tout explosât, qu'ils ne dussent jamais recharger sauf aux moments importuns et leurs dialogues soient écrits sur le coin d'un bureau. Cependant, elle admettait que ça détendait. Ensuite, elle se mettait à rire en expliquant que l'unique façon de les apprécier, c'était de mettre notre cerveau de côté. Je ne savais pas trop. Certes, ce n'était pas comme un des films de Sherlock Holmes qu'Hermione adorait. Cela dit, je savais que si elle préférait écouter des films d'action plutôt qu'aller lire, c'était parce que je les aimais bien et elle profitait de l'occasion pour se montrer plus câline afin que je l'arrête. Ce qui était la raison de pourquoi j'en écoutais. Je croyais que j'en avais fini seulement quatre à ce jour._

 _« Depuis quand ? Qui a proposé en premier ? Pour quand sera le mariage ? Qu'est-ce que vos familles ont dit? Vos amis ? Est-ce que le monde a changé lorsque vous leur avez annoncé ? Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il est interdit de se marier avec les personnes du même sexe ? »_

 _Après cette question, les choses semblèrent dégénérées. J'entendis que j'irais en enfer ou qu'on devait nous arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, même nous arrêter et nous jeter en asile psychiatrique. Devais-je rappeler que l'homosexualité n'était plus considérée comme une maladie mentale depuis 1990 ? Les insultes ne se firent pas attendre. À ces mots, Hermione se tendit. Je sentis sa poigne se serrer autour de mon poignet. Un appel à l'aide silencieux. Je savais exactement pourquoi et je ne laisserai personne la blesser. Je la regardais intensément, espérant qu'elle pourrait lire mes dernières pensées et lui dire que je serais toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Puis je la serrai plus contre moi. J'avais survécu et vaincu à la guerre au ministère et les deux à qui se déroula à Poudlard. Je m'étais battue contre plus de Mangemorts que je pouvais en compter. Merlin ! J'avais même survécu à Voldemort durant ma première année. Je ne resterais certainement pas les bras croisés tandis qu'ils blessassent Hermione avec leurs commentaires malvenus. Ils verront de quel bois un vétéran de guerre se chauffait. Je fronçais les sourcils et fis un pas avant, prête à les affronter. Tous, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Vous allez voir qu'est-ce que ça faisait de m'attaquer, moi ou ma douce._

 _Au moment où je sortis ma baguette de ma sacoche, prête à décocher mes premiers sorts, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai rapidement prête à lancer un Chauve-Furie ou un quelconque autre sort, mais je me retenue quand je vis que c'était Gwenog, très vite rejointe par le reste de l'équipe. Mes coéquipières formèrent un rang serré à côté de nous. Elles étaient là pour nous supporter. Elles étaient là avec nous. Pour nous. Elles furent elles-mêmes rejointes par leur cavalier formant ainsi tout un front face aux journalistes._

 _« Aimer une femme alors que nous sommes une femme n'est pas une atteinte à la pudeur, cria Gayle, notre gardienne. Je suis même sûr que ça t'excite, petit con. »_

 _Ce qui était très surprenant venant d'elle, car elle était du genre à toujours rester calme et à être la pacificatrice lors des tensions dans l'équipe. Elle me rappelait Hermione à être la voix de la raison… mais en moins douce. Cela dit, en réfléchissant bien, il ne fallait pas être surpris, car Gayle aussi était touchée de très près par le sujet. Étant elle-même pansexuelle. Dans l'équipe nous étions trois à l'être, ou du moins ressentir une attirance envers les femmes. Le reste des membres acceptait cela. Certes, elles rigolaient gentiment de nous à l'occasion et nous nous amusions à retourner leurs plaisanteries. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas étonnant que les Harpies montrent un tel esprit de fraternité et de soutien envers Hermione et moi._

 _Le meilleur moyen selon Gayle pour démontrer son point fut de prendre son amoureuse et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était manifestement très érotique. Elle le faisait exprès. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par la batteuse remplaçante. Je vis la bouche de plusieurs s'ouvrir et vouloir se décrocher. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce spectacle ce soir. Je ris à l'intérieur. Sacrée Gayle… elle avait réussi son coup. Elle avait fait taire la foule._

 _Je me retournai vers Hermione. Elle aussi elle avait la bouche béante. Je riais de son expression, mais ce fut de courte de durée quand je remarquai son froncement de sourcils. Ma douce devait désapprouver la méthode employée. Elle devait sûrement actuellement se retenir de sermonner. Quand je sentis qu'elle était sur le point de leur faire la leçon, je me suis mise à l'embrasser. Ah non ! Pas cette fois-ci !_

 _Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Elles l'étaient toujours. Je les adorai trop. Je passai rapidement mes mains derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Une main perdue dans sa tignasse rebelle que j'adorais trop et une autre posée sur sa délicate nuque. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure avant de visiter sa bouche avec ma langue. Après tout, c'était pour le spectacle et si ça incluait embrasser passionnément Hermione, je n'allais certainement pas faire les choses à moitié. Puis je sentis ma fiancée mettre du sien. Et Ô Merlin ! Le baiser ! Mais quel baiser ! Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher la robe et garder mes mains à des endroits acceptables en public. Car ceci, Hermione risquait de ne pas le pardonner de sitôt et par conséquent, j'allais de passé plusieurs nuits sur le canapé. Rappelez-moi, pourquoi devais-je assister à cette soirée? Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que nous soyons actuellement chez nous. Loin de tous les regards._

 _Finalement, nous arrêtâmes quand nous entendîmes Gayle dire :_

 _« Ça. Ça serait un avant-goût d'un attentat à la pudeur. »_

 _J'ignorais si ce commentaire nous visait ou parlait de la démonstration générale. Je voulais bien croire en la démonstration, mais l'étincelle que je vis dans les yeux de mon amie m'empêchait de le confirmer. Je priai juste que c'était parce qu'elle venait d'échanger un baiser très chaleureux avec sa copine et qu'elle était maintenant excitée. Car autrement je serais juste embarrassée et j'en entendrais parler pendant des semaines et des semaines. Quand je regardai de nouveau dans les yeux de ma fiancée, j'y vis les mêmes étincelles et ses iris étaient plus de couleur café noir plutôt que leur habituel café crème. Il n'y avait pas un sort pour me permettre de sauter la soirée ? Une sorte de retourneur de temps, mais pour le futur ?_

 _Puis avant qu'un autre membre de l'équipe puisse ajouter quelques choses, on remarqua qu'il y avait quelques journalistes qui prenaient notre défense._

 _Je pris la main de ma douce et je la serrai fort. Elle me retourna la brève pression. Quand je la regardai de nouveau, ses yeux étaient humides bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas. J'ignorais si c'était dû à la tristesse ou si c'était un début de larmes de joie à cause de ce dénouement inattendu. Pour ma part, je me sentais extrêmement chanceuse d'être parmi les Harpies et que les filles soient aussi supers. Si je n'étais pas devant cette foule qui commençait à s'argumenter, je me serais mise à pleurer. J'imaginais que ça devait être pareil pour ma moitié. Elle aussi devait être heureuse. Je voudrais la re-embrasser. Je voudrais aussi faire beaucoup plus, mais je saurais me contenter de cela pour l'instant._

 _J'étais juste extrêmement heureuse que pour une fois l'histoire ne se fût pas répétée. Les choses changeaient. Enfin !_

* * *

Comme je l'avais prévu à l'époque, nous fîmes les couvertures de tous les magazines. Hermione et moi nous embrassant à perdre haleine. Hermione acheta une copie afin de découper l'article pour le ranger précieusement dans notre album souvenir. Elle trouvait que cette soirée était toute de même digne de mention. Sur plusieurs points.

Je ne trompais pas non plus lorsque j'avais dit qu'ils allaient se vendre comme des petits pains chauds. Ça se vendait si bien que les journalistes et reporteurs nous harcelaient pour qu'on accepte une interview exclusive. Du fait que nous avions refusé, ils nous suivaient partout où on allait. Ils nous avaient suivis même jusqu'à l'épicerie, mais ils le firent juste une fois quand ils virent la colère que cela créa en Hermione.

Au début, nous reçûmes des beuglantes, mais ils arrêtèrent rapidement. La conférence ne fit pas trop de vague de mon côté. À part quand on m'interviewait après un match, ce n'était plus sur mes performances et celles de mes adversaires, mais plutôt sur ma vie privée. Cette fois-ci, notre attaché de presse intervint et força les journalistes de rester sur le Quidditch et le match. Pour les potins, les journalistes devaient d'abord lui soumettre leur liste de questions et prendre rendez-vous et pleins d'autres exigences pour les décourager et s'assurer de leur professionnalisme. Ces démarches eurent l'effet escompté, les journalistes arrêtèrent de nous importuner. Cependant du côté d'Hermione, ce fut moins évident. Déjà, elle n'avait aucun attaché de presse ou agent de liaison qui lui était affecté et du coup recevait courriers et visites impromptues de journalistes commères. Son assistant filtrait déjà une partie, mais il n'avait pas toute l'expérience et le savoir-faire de l'attaché des Harpies... Apparemment, elle reçut plusieurs menaces, mais jamais de personnes suffisamment influentes pour lui causer un réel tort. Son chef de département usa de son influence et réussit à calmer le jeu pour elle. « Je ne compte pas perdre mon meilleur élément pour des choses aussi banales, disait-il. » Il supportait notre relation. Il ajoutait même qu'à comparer plusieurs autres relations personnelles parmi ses employés, celle-ci n'empêchait pas Hermione d'être efficace et performante. Cela dit, son patron ne s'empêcha pas de la prier que ma douce lui remette une paire de billets pour le prochain match des Harpies. Ce que je lui offris le jour de son anniversaire et j'en profitai pour le remercier pour son support envers Hermione. Par contre depuis la soirée, les demandes d'aide furent moins nombreuses, même certains collègues préféraient arrêter de lui parler et d'autres commencèrent à l'ignorer tout bonnement, ce qui attrista Hermione. Mais avec la quantité de requête qu'elle continuait de recevoir, ma moitié n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Hermione utilisa même la nouvelle attention dirigée sur elle pour mettre en marche des projets moins conformistes, mais qui importaient aux yeux de ma douce.

Il eut un autre moment de silence rempli par le son des habitants de la maison buvant leur thé. Par où je commençai ?

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Alors merci à Clexa, de m'avoir prévenu que le chapitre 8 et 9 étaient le même. J'image pas la déception arrivé au chapitre 9 et voir que c'est le même... =X.**

 **et ouais, ce chapitre était dur à écrire... Si peu de dialogues et ça se passe au même endroit, même moment... et pas tant que cela d'actions. C'était un bon défi pour rendre ce passage intéressant.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous =)**

 **F0rtitude**


	9. Chapter 9: Caractère et tempérament

Il eut un autre moment de silence rempli par le son des habitants de la maison buvant leur thé. Par où je commençai ? J'aurais dû prévoir cela avant de faire le voyage. Hermione avait beau me dire que je possédais un esprit vif, mais je n'avais certainement pas sa prévoyance.

« Avez-vous des plans d'avenir pour votre fille, commençai-je. »

Les parents se lancèrent un nouveau regard perplexe.

« Pardon, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous attendez de nous et de notre fille, demanda le père en se redressant dans son siège. » Le même genre qu'Hermione aimait tant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle l'avait toujours aimé. Il lui rappelait sûrement les moments avec son père ou plutôt, dans le cas présent, les futurs moments heureux qu'elle passera assis sur les cuisses de son tandis que ce dernier lui lisait une histoire. Un peu comme j'avais vu dans un de leurs albums photo. Ou plutôt futurs albums.

« Une personne qui prend très à cœur l'avenir d'Hermione Jean Granger. Et je voudrais parler avec vous de son avenir, monsieur Granger, dis-je en me redressant sur le canapé que je partageais avec la mère, bien que je fusse assise à l'autre extrémité.»

Les parents se regardèrent surpris une nouvelle fois sûrement que je connusse le second nom de leur enfant. La mère fronçait les sourcils, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée, contrairement au père. Il semblait prêt à vouloir répondre à mes questions, bien qu'il était hésitant à répondre sous le regard de sa femme.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre fille ? demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'elle aille à une bonne école qui saura développer ses aptitudes, qu'elle se fasse des amis sur qui elle pourra se reposer, qu'elle fasse la carrière qui lui plaît, qu'elle réalise ses rêves et ses projets et qu'elle trouve l'amour, dit le père, les sourcils froncés après plusieurs minutes de méditation. Vous savez, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Hermione. »

Je compris alors que ma question couvrait large, trop large pour le point que j'essayais de passer. Néanmoins, intérieurement je ris sur le fait que le père avait utilisé le terme : « trouver l'amour » au lieu de « trouver un mari » ou « trouver un homme aimant » ou un quelconque autre qualitatif. Il avait utilisé une expression unisexe. Ce qui laissait présager qu'il voulait simplement que sa fille trouve une personne qui l'aimera et la chérira. Mais encore, ça devait être moi qui lisais trop entre les lignes.

« Mais si ce _mieux_ que vous mentionnez n'est pas ce que rend votre fille heureuse, qu'allez-vous faire ? Qu'allez-vous faire si ce que votre fille veut n'est pas ce que vous attendiez d'elle?

\- Nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et son avenir ! Nous voulons qu'elle soit heureuse ! C'est ce que tout parent veut pour ses enfants, s'écria la mère. »

Je remarquai ses poings fermés sur ses cuisses. Elle était indignée que je puisse impliquer qu'ils soient de mauvais parents. Je ne commencerais pas un argument sur le fait que tous les parents étaient aussi merveilleux qu'eux… avant qu'ils apprennent que leur fille était amoureuse d'une autre femme. Ce n'était pas le but de ma visite.

« Je comprends que vous voulez son bonheur. Je comprends parfaitement, et je me vois mal vous contredire, dis-je calmement. Mais, ce que j'essaye de dire, ce que rend heureux votre enfant peut ne pas être ce que vous avez prévu pour elle. Je demande alors ce que vous allez faire dans ce cas. »

La mère me regarda furieusement. Elle ne permettait pas qu'on doute de ses qualités de mère, surtout d'une inconnue qui proclamait vouloir le bonheur de sa fille. J'aurais sûrement réagi pareillement si nos rôles étaient inversés. Le père posa une main rassurante sur celle de sa conjointe. Cela la calma légèrement. Les yeux du dentiste se posèrent de nouveau sur moi. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas non plus mes insinuations. Puis il demanda d'un ton calme, mais sec :

« Pouvez-vous clarifier vos propos?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je lentement pour me permettre de trouver mes mots. Alors vous avez dit que vous voudriez qu'elle ait une carrière qui lui plaît. Mais si cettedite carrière n'est pas ce que vous avez imaginé pour elle, allez-vous continuer de l'aimer et de la soutenir ?

\- Évidemment, s'écria la mère indignée. Il est hors de question même de penser autrement. »

Je la regardai, les sourcils froncés. À ce moment, je sentis mon sang me bouillir les veines. J'aurais voulu sauter sur mes pieds et la frapper en lui criant le fond de ma pensée. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était à cause d'eux qu'Hermione n'était pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui ! Ni même notre petite Rosie ! Que Merlin les maudisse pour le reste de l'éternité si l'histoire se répétait. C'était eux qui l'avaient abandonnée lorsque mon génie avait besoin d'eux, malgré ses — non, nos — supplications ! Eux qui l'avaient — nous avaient — traitées de noms qu'on ne devrait jamais être adressé à une femme, encore moins à sa propre fille ! Eux qui l'avaient déshéritée. Eux qui avaient brûlé tous ponts qui les reliaient au point de ne même pas se présenter à ses obsèques. Eux qui avaient dit qu'Hermione était une humiliation, une déception, un échec ! Je serais mes poings. Bon sang de Merlin ! Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait à les frapper ! Sentant mon caractère hérité des Weasley ressurgir, je me contins. Il m'avait suffisamment coûté cher par le passé. Non ! Futur. Peu importait. Je ne voulais certainement qu'il prenne le contrôle de mes actions et qu'il me fasse perdre mes chances de réparer le futur. Les Granger n'auront pas la patience et la gentillesse de ma douce.

* * *

 _Printemps 1997,_

 _« Oui, t'as tout compris. Le charme pour invoquer l'objet, c'est_ Accio ; _son contre-sort :_ Repulso _. Tu pourras les tester à l'extérieur de la biblio, résumai-je en souriant à mon amie. »_

 _Puis je pris sa liste de matière et de ses questions regardant où je pourrais lui être utile._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre chose à l'étude ? demandai-je en parcourant la liste. »_

 _Il me semblait que nous avions fait le tour. J'étais bien contente. Ce fut long, mais bien. C'était aussi une excellente révision pour moi. Je sentis Daisy lire sa liste par-dessus mon épaule à la recherche de points qu'on aurait pu oublier._

 _« Après, il y avait les sortilèges pour altérer la mémoire avec lequel j'ai aussi de la difficulté, répondit Daisy en me pointant sur le parchemin._

\- _Uh-hum. Je vois. Les sorts qui affectent la mémoire ou le cerveau en général sont toujours complexes._ _Encore plus que nous ne pouvons pas les pratiquer._

\- _Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter plus, dit-elle en me souriant. Tu m'as déjà grandement aidée._ _Je t'en suis très reconnaissante._

\- _T'inquiètes, répondis-je avec le même entrain. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais je l'ai jamais utilisé, donc —_

\- _C'est pas grave ! J'accepte toute aide. C'est toujours mieux que rien._

\- _Dans ce cas, la meilleure perso —_

\- _Hum ! HUM ! »_

 _À ce raclement de gorge, Daisy et moi sursautâmes pour découvrir que ce n'était personne d'autre qu'Hermione qui l'avait produit. Aussitôt, je me calmai et lui souris, contente de voir ma copine, au lieu de Madame Pince. Même si ce n'était pas la bibliothécaire — et sa croisade maladive contre le mauvais traitement des livres —, cela sembla être le signal pour Daisy de partir, car elle commença à ramasser rapidement ses choses._

 _« Je vais y aller Gin. Je — j'ai une rédaction de potion à remettre bientôt et je ne l'ai pas finie, chuchota-t-elle. Je viens de m'en souvenir. Désolée._

\- _Euh. D'accord, dis-je surprise en me levant à mon tour pour l'aider à nettoyer la table de travail. »_

 _Lorsqu'elle était sur le point de disposer des livres de la bibliothèque, je mis ma main sur celui devant elle._

 _« Laisse. Je vais m'en occuper, lui dis-je pour essayer de calmer sa soudaine nervosité. »_

 _La Serdaigle me regarda et me sourit rapidement avant de regarder Hermione qui nous observait les sourcils froncés, puis sans plus s'attarder, elle partit. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, je ramassais tranquillement ma plume, mon encre et mettait de côté les quelques livres que je voulais emprunter et ceux que je souhaitais disposer. Lorsque Daisy fut suffisamment loin de nous, je me retournai vers ma copine qui n'avait pas décroisé les bras ni prononcé un mot._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mione, demandai-je doucement. » Celle-ci fixait toujours dans la direction de mon amie. Elle n'allait pas bien. Même entre nous, elle ne se détendait pas._ _Cela dit, ma question ramena son attention à moi. Elle expira bruyamment, puis sèchement dit :_

 _« Devine._

\- _Je ne sais pas Mione, répondis-je honnêtement. Tu n'es pas satisfaite de ta note en Herbologie ?_

\- _Non, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond._

\- _Le même groupe de 3e ont — Attends. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est pris à toi ? demandai-je précipitamment en posant une main sur son avant-bras. On t'a atta —_

\- _C'était qui ? murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en reculant. »_

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est fait attaquer ? Pourquoi avait-elle reculé ? Était-elle blessée ? Lui avais-je fait mal quand je l'avais touchée ? Je l'observais de nouveau à la recherche de blessure. C'était difficile à dire avec l'uniforme et son immobilité, mais une blessure à l'avant-bras pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Notamment pourquoi elle gardait les bras croisés. Devais-je deviner ce qui n'allait pas ? Qui l'avait attaquée ? Mon premier réflexe fut de dire Malfoy et sa gang, mais puisqu'ils avaient tous fini l'école... J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je secouai la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Alors Hermione pointa de la tête vers la direction que mon amie avait prise._

 _« C'était qui, répéta-t-elle plus fermement._

\- _C'est Daisy. Elle a quelques difficultés en Charme et je l'aide avec. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sérieux, Mione ? Tu m'inquiètes._

\- _Je n'aime pas cette fille, siffla-t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard dans le couloir. »_

 _Je haussai les sourcils de surprise et d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Était-ce vraiment ? Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas. C'était trop ridicule comme idée._

 _« Quoi ?! C'est Daisy qui t'a énervé ? Tu viens à peine de la rencontrer !_

\- _Hm ! Ce n'est pas ça qui importe, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. C'est toi qui la connais et de toute évidence, très bien._

\- _Oui, nous partagions régulièrement des classes ensemble et c'est une fille très sympathique et drôle. Nos conversations sur le Quidditch sont toujours intéressantes et enrichissantes et elle est fan des Harpies._

\- _Dis-en-moi tant ! s'exclama-t-elle. »_

 _C'était clairement de la jalousie. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Me faisait-elle si peu confiance en moi ? En nous ? Pensait-elle sérieusement que j'avais du temps à accorder à une relation secrète ? Merlin ! C'était tellement une idée débile qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être envisagée, encore moins d'être énoncée à voix haute. Et pourtant ! Hermione ne semblait ne pas me donner le choix que lui en fournir une réponse._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Voyons Hermione ! m'exclamai-je outrée qu'elle puisse penser que je lui fusse infidèle._

\- _Oh ! Moi ? Rien. Rien de spécial. Je viens juste de voir ma copine se faire flirter sans qu'elle repousse les avances._

\- _Flirte ? Les avances ? Merlin ! De quoi tu parles ?_

\- _La proximité intime, le bras passé dans ton dos, les doigts emmêlés dans tes cheveux. Jouant doucement avec. La main sur ton avant-bras ? Comment tu appellerais cela, toi ?_ _Hen, Ginevra ?_

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione, dis-je maintenant aussi fâché qu'elle l'était. »_

 _Elle utilisa mon prénom au complet et elle savait que j'haïssais ça. Mais d'où elle sortait tout ça ?! Je l'aurais sentie si Daisy m'avait fait quelque chose du genre, non ? Je l'aurais sentie ?! Certes, elle était proche de moi quand elle lisait par-dessus mon épaule, mais les doigts dans les cheveux ? Vraiment ?! Je ne pouvais pas être_ si _absorbé que cela ? Mais peu importait ! Elle croyait que je lui étais infidèle ! Avait-elle si peu confiance en moi !? Avait-elle vraiment si peu confiance en nous ?! Je terminai de ramasser mes devoirs et mes livres pour éviter de lui crier la première bêtise qui me passait par la tête. Elle renvoya d'un coup de baguette les livres que je voulais ranger. Je dus faire appel à mes réflexes de Quidditch pour éviter qu'un bouquin ne s'écrase dans ma figure. Quand je me relevai, je fusillai du regard Hermione qui en fit autant. Elle avait manifestement fait exprès. Toute personne normale aurait coupé court à la conversation de peur de recevoir ses foudres, la connaissant comme redoutable. Mais au contraire, j'ancrai mes talons sur les dalles de pierres. Son petit manège ne m'impressionnait pas. En plus de ne pas me faire confiance, elle m'attaquait sournoisement avec mes livres ?! C'était bas. Très bas de sa part._

 _« Daisy est simplement une amie que j'ai aidée. Il y a rien de plus._ _Tu n'es pas l'unique à —_

\- _Une amie n'a pas les doigts dans les cheveux d'une autre amie._

\- _Oh ! Donc, c'est vraiment de la jalousie !? »_

 _Elle roula des yeux. Merlin ! Lorsqu'elle me regarda de nouveau, je ne détournai pas les yeux. Elle devait répondre sérieusement à cette question._

 _« Comment je me sens, de toute évidence, n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion, dit-elle._

\- _Alors tu me connais bien mal dans ce cas. Je ne SUIS PAS une personne qui joue sur plusieurs fronts, dis-je en mettant mon dernier livre dans mon sac brusquement. »_

 _Puis, je la regardai fermement. J'étais brûlante de colère, mes oreilles me chauffaient comme si j'avais dormi la tête dans le foyer. Tout mon corps réclamait que je bouge et je n'avais que cette envie avec celle de partir. Mes mains étaient engourdies à devoir se maîtriser. Finalement, Hermione se décroisa les bras et ses traits faciaux se détendirent. Elle venait peut-être enfin de comprendre à quel point son idée était ridicule et débile !_

 _« Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi, car, franchement, la jalousie ne te va pas bien du tout. »_

 _Sur ce, je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et partie sans manquer de la bousculer au passage, car celle-ci ne voulait pas s'ôter du chemin. Voulant me retenir pour parler. C'était trop tard pour rationaliser avec moi._

* * *

 _Hiver 1998,_

 _Le vendeur nous laissa afin que nous puissions en débattre en paix. Quand je regardai ma copine, je savais déjà que pour elle nous partions avec. Absolument. Alors que de mon côté, contrairement à elle, je n'étais pas chaude à l'idée d'acheter ce divan. Il possédait des oreillettes comme ceux dans la Salle Commune. En bois noir aux éclats de rouge bourgogne lorsqu'on le regardait avec un certain angle. Malgré le sablage et la teinture, quand je passais mon doigt sur ce dernier, je sentais des craquelures et des fendillements bons pour laisser des échardes, mais j'imaginais que c'était normal. Après tout, le meuble n'était pas rendu à sa première vie ni à sa deuxième. En d'autres mots, il avait une histoire et Hermione raffolait de ce genre de meuble retapé. Un nouveau tissu rouge vermillon, rappelant les couleurs de Gryffondor, le rajeunissait légèrement. Des clous dorés et une cordelette tressée gardaient l'étoffe bien tendue contre le sofa._

 _Je devais l'avouer, il avait du charme. Je comprenais pourquoi Hermione était tombée en amour avec. Elle s'imaginait sûrement déjà assise dedans dans notre nouvel appartement avec un bon livre sur les genoux. Sûrement avec un feu pétillant dans le foyer du salon — lorsque nous l'aurons enfin ramoné. J'en convenais que le divan était superbe et donnerait beaucoup de cachet à notre demeure. Je concédais ce point volontiers, mais nous ne pouvions pas acheter ce fauteuil juste parce qu'il était_ beau _._

 _« Hermione… ça ne serait pas sage, dis-je doucement. » Étonnamment, c'était moi qui devais ramener ma douce à la raison. Jusqu'à présent, ce fut elle qui m'arrêta dans mes élans dépensiers et qui personnalisait la voix de la raison. Sauf cette fois. Le divan l'avait totalement charmée, mais nos finances ne nous le permettaient pas._

 _« Nous avons déjà un sofa. Qui peut nous accueillir nous deux._

\- _Oh… Ginny. Regarde-le, chuchota-t-elle extatique en le caressant du bout des doigts et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Regarde, il est superbe. Rien à comparé l'autre._

\- _D'accord, notre divan n'est pas particulièrement_ beau, _mais c'est pour cela que nous avons tricoté une housse._

\- _Il est parfait. Il est exactement —_

\- _Ce que tu cherches. Ton fauteuil idéal, soupirai-je. Oui, je sais. Il a tout ce que tu aimes._

\- _Exactement ! Oh ! Ginny, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on l'achète._

\- _Avec quel argent ? Nous sommes initialement venus ici pour nous trouver un nouveau matelas. Et avec le reste de l'argent, un nouveau réfrigérateur. Ou l'inverse. »_

 _Car notre réfrigérateur était tout maigrichon et brisait continuellement. On le réparait à coup de_ Reparo _, mais un moment donné, même la magie ne suffisait plus. Nous perdions trop régulièrement nos commissions. Il était un véritable gouffre à nourriture et Hermione plaisantait en disant qu'il pouvait être pire qu'un Weasley, ce qui en disait long sur son état._

 _Quant au matelas, il était bien. Suffisamment grand pour nous deux, sans se sentir compressée, lorsque nous avions besoin de notre espace personnel ou de s'étirer. Ça au moins, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Même si avec un_ Amplificatum _n'importe quoi était bon. Temporairement. Bref, le confort du matelas était une autre paire de manches. Le matin, je me réveillai régulièrement avec un mal de dos. Déjà, mon travail et mon entraînement exigeaient beaucoup physiquement. Le matelas ne m'aidait aucunement à récupérer mes forces. Au point, où je préférais dormir sur le canapé que dans le lit, car bien que j'aie moins d'espace pour m'étendre, au moins je n'avais pas de courbatures le lendemain. Hermione n'était pas ravie que je me sois arrangé une couchette dans le salon plutôt qu'à ses côtés. Comme compromis, les veilles des congés, je dormais avec elle. Pour la faire patienter — et aussi, parce que j'adorais me réveiller à ses côtés — jusqu'à ce que nous le changions, un pour de meilleures qualités, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer._

 _« Hermione. Non. Ce n'est pas possible, dis-je le plus calmement pour essayer de la raisonner. Tu as entendu le prix ? Cela prendra presque la totalité de notre budget. Ce n'est pas raisonnable_

\- _Oh! Mais Vix ! Il est tellement — »_

 _Après quoi, elle entra dans son mode persuasive. M'énuméra tous les avantages à l'acheter, me répétant que c'était une occasion unique, me rappelant toute la joie que cela créait chez ma copine. Que si j'acceptais, j'allais devenir la meilleure copine au monde. Je résistais. Ce n'était pas facile, mais je résistais, même à ses jolis yeux grains de café et son mordillement de la lèvre inférieure que je trouvais irrésistible. Cela dit, j'ignorais pour encore combien de temps. Je sentais l'exaspération montée en flèche._

 _« Et puis, je suis sûre que tu sauras descendre le prix, Vix, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Tu es tellement bonne négociatrice ! Il ne saura pas te résister. En tout cas, moi, je ne te résisterais pas dans ce —_

\- _Mione. Arrête. S'il te plaît. Arrête, dis-je en prenant une bonne inspiration. Ça sera pour une autre occasion. » Hermione devait apprendre à se faire une idée et devait lui dire adieu._

 _« Mais Vix —_

\- _Je ne te dis pas un non définitif. Juste pas maintenant. Il faut rester concentré sur les priorités. Qui sont, demandais-je, attendant qu'elle complète ma phrase._

\- _Le réfrigérateur et le matelas, répondit-elle rapidement en roulant des yeux. Oui, je sais déjà cela. Mais on peut toujours attendre pour le matelas, non ? »_

 _Je la regardai, complètement sidérée par sa requête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Hermione sourit timidement en haussant les épaules._

 _« Juste pas maintenant ? ajouta-t-elle._

\- _Quoi ?! Tu veux abandonner le matelas ?_

\- _Non. Pas_ abandonner _… juste prochain mois ou trimestre ? Tu sais comme prochain achat._

\- _Non, m'exclamai-je. J'aimerais ça retourner dormir auprès de toi rapidement. Et pas dans_ un mois _et encore moins dans un_ trimestre _. En plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de me rebattre les oreilles sur le fait que je dorme sur le sofa._

\- _Descends le volume, Vixy, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle le sourire crispé maintenant. »_

 _Ce simple commentaire me força à prendre une autre profonde inspiration. Sérieux, Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle me niaisait ? Elle s'inquiétait qu'on paraissait trop couple ? Merlin, on s'en va s'acheter un matelas double ! Qui va convenir à nous deux ! Merlin ! Le vendeur serait un abruti fini s'il ne questionnait aucunement notre relation lorsqu'il nous verra le tester toutes les deux et nous demander ce que nous en pensions. Mais je ne dis rien à ce sujet, il ne fallait pas se laisser déconcentrer._

 _« C'est un_ divan _, Mione. Un divan ! Pas un_ matelas _. »_

 _Tout à coup, Hermione me poussa gentiment pour que je m'assoie sur le divan. Il était confortable, encore plus que notre vieux canapé. Le fait qu'il possédait des oreillettes, de larges avant-bras, ainsi d'être profond créait un cocon. Nous étions dans notre bulle, notre univers, et tout était confortable et doux. Je pourrais facilement m'endormir dessus. Argument qu'Hermione n'oublia pas de mentionner. Celle-ci s'assit sur l'accoudoir et dégagea mon visage de mèches qui s'était libéré de mon épingle à cheveux._

 _« Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas confortable, commença-t-elle._

\- _Hermione. Je sais ce que tu essayes d'accomplir, soufflai-je déjà exaspérée de son petit jeu._

\- _Imagine Vix, me murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts sur mon pavillon auditif. Toi, assise confortablement dans le fauteuil, et moi qui aurait les genoux de chaque côté de toi… moi enlevant sensuellement pièce de vêtement après pièces. Me déshabillant juste pour tes yeux. Toi, m'agrippant les cuisses et moi, te mordant l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela ?_

\- _Hermione. S'il te plaît, arrête, gémis-je sentant le rouge me monter les joues. »_

 _Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa description des merveilles. Continuer de lui dire non, venait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais la gorge sèche, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir une boule dans la bouche et les mains humides. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de chasser les images qu'elles me décrivaient._

 _« Ou sinon, imagine-moi à ta place et toi, me chevauchant. Toi, t'accrochant après les oreilles du divan pendant que je te dévore les seins. Mes mains sur tout le corps. Moi, te griffant le dos._

\- _Arrête, Hermione, dis-je plus fermement. »_

 _Merlin, que je pouvais la désirer maintenant…_ _Le motton dans la bouche me faisait mal quand j'essayais de parler. J'ouvris les yeux. Se les fermer fut une mauvaise idée. Ça donnait une dimension trop réelle à ses descriptions. La première chose que mon regard croisa, ce fut le vendeur. Il nous regardait à la fois surpris et inquisiteur. Il possédait un petit sourire en coin. C'était à se demander s'il savait que Hermione me susurrait. Merlin ! Ma rougeur devait me vendre ou il savait que nous allions partir avec ce foutu divan. Dans les deux cas, cela m'énerva. Pourquoi nous avait-il montré ce fauteuil en premier lieu ? On avait demandé un matelas ! Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette comédie. La chaleur dans le bas-ventre et les scènes obscènes qui me traversaient l'esprit me compliquèrent la tâche à reprendre un ton strict qui ne laisserait place à aucune opposition._

 _« Vixy, me murmura-t-elle en traînant son index le long de ma mâchoire, tandis que mes prunelles rencontrèrent les siennes. Est-ce que tu te rends comptes que si je me mets à genoux qu'il est à la bonne haut —_

\- - _Hermione ! rugis-je cette fois-ci en me levant précipitamment. »_

 _Je me levai, peut-être avec trop de fougue, car je poussai par inadvertance Hermione de son perchoir, mais je savais que si j'étais restée assise dans ce fauteuil plus longtemps, j'aurais fini par lui dire oui. Alors que repartir avec_ ça _était simplement ridicule dans notre situation. Sauf apparemment pour ma douce._

 _Je connaissais son petit manège et il avait assez duré. Elle voulait que mon désir et ma passion gagnent contre la raison. Je considérais cela comme un coup bas venant d'elle. Elle qui me répétait d'être moins impulsive._

 _« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter et tu ne l'as pas fait, dis-je en lançant un regard soutenu à ma copine qui se relevait._

\- _Mais Gin —_

\- _Nous ne_ pouvons _pas. Je ne dis pas un non définitif, juste pas pour l'instant. Ce divan n'est pas le premier que nous avons croisé et il ne risque certainement pas d'être le dernier, alors reprends-toi. »_

 _J'avais le souffle court. J'ignorais si c'était parce que j'avais dit le tout très vite ou c'était un des effets par le miroitement des moments intimes qui embrumait encore mon esprit. J'étais déchiré à vouloir embrasser ma copine à perdre haleine et à vouloir m'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Je ne fis aucun des deux, me contenta de prendre de grandes respiration pour chasser les dernières images et dompter mon côté impulsif qui réclamait à lancer le foutu fauteuil contre le mur ou sur le vendeur de merde pas capable de faire la différence entre un matelas et un sofa. Ô, mais qu'il pouvait m'irriter ! Juste à respirer et à nous observer de son coin de la pièce ! Je pris une autre respiration. Je n'allais pas déchaîner mes foudres,_ ici _, dans un magasin de meuble._

 _« Fais-toi une raison tout comme j'ai dû me faire une raison pour le balai, dis-je le plus calmement possible. »_

 _Les joues encore enflammées. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que je réussis suffisamment à me contrôler, lorsque j'entendis le ton mesuré qu'Hermione s'efforçait de garder._

 _« Mais c'est pas comparable ! T'étais rendue complètement folle avec ta météorite je ne sais plus quoi_

\- _Météore 160._

\- _Peu importe ! T'as entendu le montant comme moi lorsque nous avons demandé ! Je ne suis pas une poule aux œufs d'or !_

\- _Je le sais bien ! Et c'est pour cela que je me suis contentée du Comète. Et c'est pour la même raison que tu devras oublier ce foutu divan._

\- _Et si je refuse de t'écouter, demanda-t-elle en arquant les sourcils._

\- _Voyons ! Hermione ! Utilise ta logique deux secondes ! » À ceci, ma copine roula des yeux et se croisa les bras, mais je continuai : « Contrairement à toi, un balai m'était utile, ça n'allait pas juste rester là et être beau. Contrairement à ton divan, j'allais l'utiliser_ tous les jours _. »_

 _J'avais dû me faire une raison lorsqu'Hermione refusa de financer grassement un nouveau balai après que mon précédent se soit brisé d'usure. J'avais supplié mon génie. Merlin. Longtemps. Mais, un balai m'était vraiment utile. Ce n'était pas juste une question de confort ou d'esthétisme contrairement à son foutu divan. Mon balai, je l'aurais utilisé dans ma carrière de joueuse professionnelle et même pour mon travail de coursière. C'était mon outil de travail. Malgré tout, j'ai dû me résoudre à l'abandonner. Celui que j'avais fini par acheter, Comète 400, n'était pas le dernier modèle, ni même parmi les cinq derniers, mais il était vaillant et performant malgré qu'il soit dépassé par les nouvelles générations. Il était surtout résistant. Ce dont j'avais besoin pour réaliser mes livraisons la fin de semaine. Ensuite, ce travail me donnait de nombreuses expériences de vol avec tous les caprices de la météo, me permettant ainsi une meilleure maîtrise de la Comète. Je devais compenser la qualité de mon balai par mon talent et par sa maîtrise. Défi que j'avais accepté et accueilli avec joie. Bref, j'ai dû me faire une raison. Je me procurai un balai plus récent lorsque nous aurons fini avec les urgences._

 _« Mais Gi_ _nny._

\- _Non ! Pas de Vix ! Pas de Ginny ! Pas de Ginevra ! Et surtout pas de Fauteuil. Fais-toi une raison._

\- _Oui, il y aura un fauteuil. Si je le veux, il sera à moi._

\- _Et moi, je mets mon droit de veto sur cet achat ! Hors de question. Pas là. Peut-être après avoir fini avec les autres dépenses, mais pas là._ _Ici. Maintenant._

\- _Et qu'est-ce qui te confère un droit de veto, demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil._ _Ta part de financement que je peux aisément fournir ?_

\- _Mon opinion a-t-elle aussi peu de poids pour toi, demandais-je, rouge de colère et d'indignation. »_

 _Je serais les poings, ainsi que les dents. Voulant éviter un geste ou une parole déplacée qui envenimera à coup sûr la situation. Se faire rappeler que tu étais moins aisée que le reste du monde était un coup bas. Surtout quand cela était annoncé publiquement et par sa copine. Se faire dire que ce que tu pensais et tes opinions ne valaient rien à comparer celle que tu aimais était indélicat et blessant. Apprendre que les désirs de ton partenaire étaient uniques lois, tandis que tu devais apprendre à te la fermer, était injuste. Ceci ne fonctionnait pas. Cela ne fonctionnera pas avec moi._

 _Certes, actuellement, je n'avais pas un aussi gros compte en banque qu'Hermione, mais je travaillais et je payais ma part. Qui payait l'abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier ? Moi. Qui payait les divers articles ménagers ? Encore moi. Qui payait pour la volière communautaire ? Moi, pourtant je n'étais pas celle qui l'utilisait ! Je donnais aussi pour la nourriture ! Peut-être pas autant qu'Hermione, mais je participais. C'était vrai que je ne gagnais pas autant qu'elle. C'était vrai que mensuellement, je dépensais moins qu'elle, et ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas, mais parce que je ne_ pouvais _pas. Du moins, pas quand l'entraînement me laissait uniquement la fin de semaine de libre pour travailler. M'obligeant à choisir uniquement les petits contrats qui pouvaient se réaliser en deux jours, les moins payants du lot. J'étais déchiré entre vouloir participer plus au financement de notre vie commune et mon rêve d'entrer chez les Harpies. Pourtant, à la fin du compte, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais être sélectionnée et obtenir une place dans l'équipe, si je voulais gâter à mon tour Hermione et lui offrir son putain de fauteuil, je devais me contenter des petits contrats. Et puis, je savais qu'on m'aimait bien sur le terrain. Je savais que j'avais des chances. J'avais de_ réelles _chances de me faire recruter. C'était une question de temps avant que ma situation s'améliore et que je ne me retrouvasse plus autant aux abois financièrement._

 _Je savais bien aussi que j'étais financièrement un poids mort, malgré mon travail de coursière. Je savais aussi que c'était principalement grâce à Hermione que je menais un train vie respectable et sans soucis majeurs. Mais cela signifiait-il pour autant que mon opinion ne valait rien pour Hermione ?_

 _« Oh… Madame est colère. Du coup, je dois lui obéir, dit Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, énervée à son tour. Sache que tu n'es pas la seule qui peut montrer les crocs. Tu ne me fais pas peur._

\- _Ce n'est pas une question de peur, répliquai-je gardant la mâchoire serrée. » Petit truc pour prolonger légèrement le temps de réflexion entre chaque mot._ _« C'est une question de respect. »_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils et roula les yeux. Oh ! que je pouvais haïr cette manie en ce moment. Puis, elle soupira en secouant doucement la tête comme si je ne comprenais pas le problème, comme si j'étais à côté du point important. Sauf que contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas oublié que l'important était premièrement le matelas et deuxièmement le réfrigérateur. Ou premièrement le réfrigérateur puis le matelas. Actuellement, j'avais l'impression qu'Hermione me prenait pour pauvre idiote. Oui. Exactement. Pauvre et idiote. Voici précisément comment je me sentais sous son regard. Pauvre et idiote. Et que je hais cette sensation ! Qu'elle achetât donc son trône de merde ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais pauvre que j'étais impuissante ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais pauvre ou moins intelligente qu'elle que j'étais faible. Mes parents n'avaient jamais roulé dans l'or, mais ils m'avaient montré que ce n'était pas un problème. Qu'il y avait toujours un moyen pour atteindre ses objectifs._

 _Pourtant… Pourtant… J'ignorais quoi faire. Je me sentais juste impuissante… Je n'avais que mes mots à lui offrir et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas suffisant. MERDE ! FAIS CHIER ! Je voulais juste pouvoir dormir à côté de ma copine paisiblement ! Parce que je ne gagnais pas suffisamment d'argent, on se trouvait dans cette situation. À devoir choisir entre un matelas et un divan. Le choix aurait dû être facile ! Alors pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ? FAIS CHIER ! Lorsque j'entendis mon cœur me battre les tympans et les doigts s'engourdir à forcer de garder les poings serrés, je compris que je ne pourrais plus débattre durant cette manche. Du moins pas sans débordement physique… Et ça me faisait encore plus chier, car ça signifiait qu'Hermione avait gagné et elle achèterait ce foutu fauteuil de malheur ! et cette pensée me rendait encore plus furax._

 _« Oh ! Et puis merde ! Fais donc ce que tu veux ! Puisque c'est toi qui possèdes l'argent, c'est toi qui as le pouvoir, m'écriai-je énervée, en jetant les mains dans les airs._ _De toute façon, je sais déjà que je vais dormir sur le sofa, ce soir ! Alors, sérieux! Fais ce que tu veux à partir de maintenant ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre. »_

 _Puis je fis demi-bord, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Il me semblait que tout était dit. J'étais fâchée contre Mione et fâchée d'être si en colère pour un foutu meuble. Quelle merde ! En chemin, je croisai un cartable contenant les différentes possibilités de tissus et de motifs. Je ne me gênai pas à le frapper violemment. Va chier ! VA CHIER ! MAUDIT FAUTEUIL À MARDE ! Pourquoi le vendeur nous l'avait montré !? C'était quoi son maudit problème !? Va chier vendeur de mes deux !_

 _Dans sa chute, le classeur à anneaux fit tomber un second cartable. Ce dernier renversa un tas de cartes d'affaires qui avait été soigneusement mis en pile. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour ramasser la pagaille que j'avais créée. De toute façon, mes actions et mes opinions n'avaient aucune importance puisque j'étais_ impuissante _! Impuissante! Ouais, impuissante. Impuissante, mon œil ! Je n'étais pas impuissante !_ Je n'étais pas impuissante _._

 _« Ginevra ! Bravo. C'est très mature, me cria Hermione tandis que je m'éloignais à grands pas._ _»_

 _Je me contentai de serrer les poings et les dents. Me retenant de lui dire le fond de ma pensée ou de simplement l'envoyer foutre. Contrairement à elle, je n'allais pas me mettre à l'abaisser ou l'insulter devant une foule. Je refusais de me donner en spectacle et commencer, devant tous les yeux curieux, une scène de ménage où elle me fera la gueule pendant des semaines et des semaines, car ça fera trop_ couple. _Va chier, Hermione! Va chier!_

 _Finalement, je sortis du magasin. Je marchai en long et en large la rue, afin de m'aéré les idées et de retrouver un certain calme. Même si Hermione n'était plus présente pour rallumer le feu, ses derniers mots continuaient de me blesser et de mettre hors de moi. Après une heure, je réussis à me calmer suffisamment pour m'asseoir sur un banc et attendre ma copine et son maudit fauteuil. Car, il était certain, dorénavant que je n'étais plus là pour m'opposer, elle ne fera juste à sa tête. Hermione prit son temps pour me rejoindre, elle a certainement dû négocier avec le vendeur pour essayer de diminuer le prix._

 _« Hey Ginny, dit-elle faiblement en s'assoyant à mes côtés. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. »_

 _Bien que je me refuse de poser les yeux sur elle, je savais qu'elle me regardait. Je voyais même sa main s'approcher de la mienne avant de se désister et aller tordre nerveusement son autre main. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis même se mordre les lèvres. Car les contacts d'affections physiques étaient hors de questions en public. Hermione avait complètement perdu la tête dans le magasin. Avec ses caresses, ses_ Vixy _et sa description de moments plus qu'intimes. Cette Hermione enjôleuse n'était pas ma Hermione._

 _« Alors tu as ton fauteuil ? On peut y aller ? Je n'ai plus le goût de magasiner, dis-je amèrement en m'éloignant d'elle lorsque je sentis ses genoux contre ma jambe. »_

 _Normalement, quand j'étais énervée, c'était elle qui se montrait câline. Elle me flattait, me caressait ou juste posait sa main sur moi et ça me calmait. M'aidait à me recentrer. Mais pas cette fois. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir d'elle, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de lui tendre l'oreille. Espérant entendre quelque chose qui saura me calmer, bien que j'ignore moi-même ce que je souhaitais entendre._

 _« Je… Je n'ai finalement pas acheté le fauteuil, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »_

 _Je me retournai brusquement. Pour de vrai ? Elle m'avait finalement écouté ?_

 _« J'ai bien failli. J'avais même sorti l'argent, confessa ma copine avec un sourire triste. Mais je ne l'ai finalement pas fait. »_

 _Je crus que_ ceci _était ce que je voulais entendre. Je me sentis me détendre et lui sourire. Je la regardais dans ses yeux café. Je me demandai ce qui l'avait finalement désisté. Moi ? Ma crise ? Le regret ? La culpabilité ? Que finalement la raison la rattrapait ? Un mot dans un commentaire du vendeur ? Je ne croyais que je ne le saurais jamais, mais cela m'importait peu. Finalement, elle ne l'avait pas fait._

 _« Merci, dis-je sincèrement en lui attrapant la main doucement, mais fermement. »_

 _Ce contact la détendit et elle me sourit à son tour. Je la sentis relâcher un souffle qu'elle ne devait même être consciente de retenir. Puis elle se retourna, prit un paquet brun qu'elle avait déposé contre le banc sûrement avant que je remarque sa présence et me le tendit. Il avait la forme d'un balai. Je levai un sourcil. Je me doutais de ce que le papier devait me cacher. Sûrement la nouvelle génération. Météore 160. Je défis seulement le manche, où je le savais que le nom du modèle y serait inscrit. Je ne me suis pas trompée. C'était bien un Météore 160. Le meilleur balai produit jusqu'à ce jour. Une véritable merveille dans les airs. De calibre professionnel. Il était poli. Aucune imperfection ne marquait le bois. Les lettres étaient incrustées dans un bleu violet métallique et selon l'angle, celles-ci devenaient plus ou moins foncées. Je savais que si je regardais l'autre extrémité, j'y trouverais le même genre de détail et sens de la perfection. J'effleurai le manche couleur caramel des doigts. Je sentis le bois frissonner. Très réactif. Excellent pour le quidditch ou même les courses de vitesse. Pourtant, le cadeau ne me rendit pas heureuse. Juste avec cet achat, Hermione avait complètement explosé notre budget qu'on s'était accordé pour les commissions d'aujourd'hui. Je fermai le papier brun et le remis à Hermione._

 _« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas le modèle que tu désirais, demanda Hermione surprise. »_

 _Oui. C'était exactement celui-là. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais je devinais déjà le motif pour une telle dépense. Ce qui était important n'était ni un fauteuil ni un balai de haute performance. C'était un matelas et un réfrigérateur. Je voulais m'endormir à ses côtés. Je voulais que nous vidassions le réfrigérateur ; pas qu'il vidât notre portefeuille. C'était ce dont nous avions besoin dans l'immédiat. Le reste pouvait attendre. Puis je me rendis compte que ce qui lui avait fait changer d'idée m'importait, car de toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi nous devions éviter les dépenses inutiles._

 _« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Si tu crois qu'en m'offrant ceci, je te le laisserai t'acheter ton fauteuil en paix, tu te trompes. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut au génie de se lever brusquement. Elle était furieuse. Rien de surprenant. Je venais de lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait rien et je savais qu'elle haït plus que tout se faire annoncer qu'elle était ignorante. Dans le cas présent, aucun livre ne saura l'éclairer, et cela l'énervait d'autant plus._

 _« Je voulais juste te rendre heureuse, me cria-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et partir avec son offre de paix. »_

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors voici la suite, tant attendu. En vérité, j'ai faillie mettre tout ce chapitre à la poubelle et ce pendant un très long moment que je l'envisageais. Rien ne me plaisait durant la relecture. J'y voyais le potentiel sans jamais attendre le résultat voulu, jusqu'à très récemment. Finalement après l'avoir ré-écrit à presque 85%, le voici.**

 **Et Ginny a enfin commencé à parler avec les parents! Ça a prit seulement 9 chapitre pour le faire X) et beaucoup de choses reste à dire.**

 **et j'ai travaillé aussi sur le prochain chapitre (ou souvenir). Dans les faits, il est finit d'être composé et je pensais initialement l'ajouter à ce chapitre. Sauf qu'il est devenu tellement long et important que je dois lui réservé tout un chapitre... et le pire, c'est que plusieurs éléments m'ont énervé durant la relecture... donc il n'est pas prêt =X.**

 **Bref, je vous garde informé.**

 **Sur ce, bon retour au travail et à l'école tous! =D**

 **F0rtitude**


	10. Chapter 10: Perte de contrôle

_Automne 2007_

 _« Non ! Je refuse d'arrêter le Quidditch !_

\- _Ginevra, tu dois —_

\- _Non ! Pas de_ Ginevra _! Tu n'as pas le droit me demander_ ça _. »_

 _Le ton de la conversation montait. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'Hermione empruntait cette route. J'étais prête à faire bien des sacrifices, mais pas le Quidditch. Juste pas le Quidditch. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je ne lui disais pas d'abandonner sa carrière, même si je trouvais que visiter les vampires, géants et ogres était plus dangereux que n'importe quel cognard. Il y avait aussi les trolls ! On ne peut pas discuter avec un troll. Tout le monde le sait et pourtant Hermione s'entêtait ! Pourtant ! Pourtant, je ne lui demandais pas de tout plaquer, parce que je savais à quel point son métier lui importait. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire de même ? Le Quidditch ; voler sur un balai ; passer le souaffle ; c'était aussi important pour moi que son poste au DRCMC l'était pour elle._

 _« Ginevra Molly Weasley Granger, tu vas m'écouter._

\- _Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait et j'ai même très bien entendu ! Tu me demandes de quitter les Harpies._ _Et c'est non. Juste non_

\- _ARGH ! Tu peux tellement être –, s'arrêta Hermione en me toisant du regard avant de rouler des yeux. » Obstinée ? Niaise ? Aveugle ? Têtue ? Stupide ? Quel adjectif allait-elle utiliser cette fois ? Certainement pas_ passionnée _, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi. « … bornée ! termina-t-elle en me fixant de nouveau dans les yeux._

\- _Tu n'es pas mieux, dis-je en soutenant son regard. »_

 _Ses sourcils se plissèrent. Je fis pareillement. Je n'étais pas la seule à être_ bornée _. Elle l'était tout autant._

 _« Tu sais très bien que je —_

\- _Veux devenir Capitaine, soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux._

\- _Oui ! Et je ne compte pas quitter avant ! Je suis encore_ jeune _, avec de la chance, j'ai encore sept ans avant de devoir me retirer pour la prochaine génération._

\- _Et moi ? Je serais où dans l'histoire durant ces sept ans ? Je serais à la maison à s'occuper docilement de nos enfants tandis que tu t'amuses à jouer au Quidditch ?_

\- _Tu sais que ça n'a jamais été que juste un jeu pour moi ! Essaie de comprendre! C'est important pour moi et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour y arriver._ _Mais après ! Après, promis, je vais me retirer. »_

 _Après, on pourrait envisager que je restasse à la maison pour m'occuper des enfants… Mais entre-temps, chaque match était important et si je voulais réussir mon rêve, je ne pouvais en manquer aucun… Du moins, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater toute une saison pour m'occuper de nos enfants. Ceci, avec le fardeau d'être célèbre, étaient le prix à payer lorsqu'on nous étions une joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. À la manière qu'Hermione expira par le nez à la fin de ma réponse, je compris qu'elle ne me croyait pas ou peut-être ne croyait pas en moi. Du moins, elle n'était pas satisfaite par ma réponse._

 _« Dès l'année prochaine —_

\- _L'année prochaine ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Ginevra ! Même moi sais que ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi ! Être capitaine, c'est un engagement à long terme ! D'abord un an, ensuite un deuxième, puis un troisième. Puis viendra le deuxième enfant et le scénario se répétera. Et_ ça _! non ! Hors de question ! Je refuse de devenir comme ta mère ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de vie._

\- _Merlin ! Voyons, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire une croix sur ta carrière._

\- _Alors pourquoi ça serait moi qui sacrifierais ma carrière ? Pourquoi ça serait moi qui resterais en arrière ? Sache aussi que j'ai aussi des plans ! »_

 _Je le savais ! Je le savais bien ! Comment l'oublier ? Elle m'en parlait constamment ! Hermione a toujours été quelqu'un avec un plan. Je roulai des yeux, lasse d'entendre ce même refrain, ça ne valait même pas la peine d'être commenter._

 _« Je te jure, dès que la saison où je suis capitaine finie, je vais tout quitter et changer de carrière. Je vais aller en journalisme ou je ne sais pas quoi encore._ _Je vais trouver à ce moment…_

\- _Entre le moment où tu arrêtes et que tu trouves ce que tu voudras faire, tu seras au chômage et -_

\- _Au moins quand je serais au chômage, je pourrais concentrée toute mon attention à Rosie et à toi, tu pourras dédiée ta vie à ton tra —_

\- _ET je vais être là avec toi et Rose sur les bras. Bravo, ça sera très malin ! Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à te faire nommer capitaine._

\- _Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu ne crois pas en mes chances d'être capitaine ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez bonne pour l'être ? demandai-je les dents serrées._

\- _Ah ! Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu survives jusqu'à là, soupira Hermione avec un sourire amer. Mais à ton rythme, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »_

 _À cette réponse, je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement et de serrer poings. C'était quoi son maudit problème à me rabaisser ainsi ? J'avais prouvé à maintes reprises mes habilités aux vols ! Exécuter n'importe quelle figure était un risque calculé, mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle était loin d'être experte dans en Quidditch. Et elle était là, à me donner son avis alors qu'elle ne savait absolument rien autre que les statistiques._

 _« Je refuse de devenir seule avec un enfant sur le bras._

\- _Mais je ne vais pas mourir ! m'exclamai-je en roulant les yeux. »_

 _La revoilà avec sa paranoïa sur le Quidditch. Merlin ! Oui, il y avait des jeux de coudes sur le terrain, comme dans n'importe quel autre sport. Même le rugby me semblait plus violent que le Quidditch._

 _« Et puis, maintenant, nous avons un meilleur équipement et des sortilèges de protections... –_

\- _Mais ce n'est pas mon point, s'écria ma femme en levant les bras dans les airs. Tu prends des risques inconsidérés ! Ton désir de gagner est si grand que tu accomplis des figures dangereuses !_

\- _C'est —_

\- _Essaie pas de me contredire ! s'écria Hermione en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi puis vers la direction du salon. Tu as reçu deux fois la médaille du Dangereux ! Merlin ! La putain de médaille commémorative du Dangereux !_

\- _Hey ! C'est un bel —_

\- _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je les hais et comment je déteste comment tu es là à hausser les épaules comme si c'était rien, dit-elle en roulant les yeux._

\- _C'est pas ri –_

\- _C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas te faire bouffer par une chimère à ton tour ?_

\- _NON ! Évidemment que non ! Je ne suis pas con —_

\- _Alors pourquoi tu fais tout_ ça _? Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de prouver ? me cria-t-elle à bout de souffle._

\- _Rien ! »_

 _À ma réponse, Hermione lâcha un cri de frustration en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvert pour me fixer lourdement, mi-chemin entre la déception et la colère._

 _« C'est toi qui a définitivement quelque chose à prouver, répliquai-je fermement en soutenant son regard._

\- _ARRRGGHHH… ! » Sur ce, elle se détourna brusquement pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre._

 _J'avais juste le goût d'hurler à mon tour ou de lancer la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, mais je ne fis rien. Je restai immobile à regarder mes mains, à les serrer et les desserrer, espérant y faire disparaître les picotements et cette boule dans la gorge._

 _« J'ai rien à prouver, dis-je finalement, en redressant le dos. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves. J'ai jamais cherché à obtenir ces médailles. Je ne les ai jamais demandées. On me les a juste données. »_

 _Hermione ne réagit pas et aucun signe ne me confirmait qu'elle m'écoutait. Elle était résolument décidée à fixer l'extérieur. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de parler._

 _« Je suis contente et fière que le monde reconnaisse mes efforts ! Et tu devrais être contente pour moi. Toi, la première ! mais nooooon ! dis-je énervée et dégoûtée par le comportement de ma femme. Tu es là, à faire une crise de gamine. À exiger que j'abandonne ma passion et en plus ! Que j'aie honte de mes accompliss — »_

 _Elle m'interrompit calmement : « Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état ça me met d'assister à tes parties et te voir faire toutes ces acrobaties où tu risques ta vie. » Elle était trop calme. « Et pourquoi ? Pour attraper un maudit ballon et le lancer dans des putains anneaux. »_

 _Même murmurés, ses mots continuaient d'être clairs et tranchants._

 _« Alors, arrête d'y assister ! m'écriai-je levant les bras au ciel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, parce que tu n'es pas capable de le supporter le stress d'être_ spectatrice _, je devrais arrêter de jouer !_

\- _C'est ce que j'ai fait, hurla-t-elle en se retournant pour vers moi. Penses-tu sérieusement que j'arrêtais venir te voir juste à cause du travail ? T'es pas aussi idiote ! »_

 _Je n'aimais vraiment pas comment la dernière remarque avait été annoncée. Je retins mon souffle, pour ne pas traiter ma femme d'idiote de s'en faire pour si peu. Elle était spectatrice ! Une spectatrice ! Ce n'était pas elle qui se prenait les coups de poings et de cognard. C'était des coups que j'acceptais et que j'assumais parfaitement et cela faisait des années que j'étais pourchasseuse chez les Harpies, ce n'était rien de nouveau. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire autant et me laisser vivre ma passion ?! . Si je laissais ses peurs menées, nous vivrions dans une cage avec des protège-coins et des couteaux émoussés remplissant un tiroir scellé._

 _« Si tu te blesses durant une partie, continua Hermione après un silence en me fusillant du regard que je ne me préoccupe pas plus des_ risques _. Que tu finisses à l'hôpital et que tu tombes dans le coma ? Ou que tu perdes la mémoire ? Ou-Ou même que tu deviens débile ! »_

 _À chaque question, elle réduisait la distance entre nous, pour finalement me dire à quelques centimètres du visage et les dents serrées :_

 _« Tout ça à cause d'un coup à la tête._

\- _Mais tu débloques complètement, chuchotai-je sidérée me reculant pour mieux l'observer._

\- _VRAIMENT ?! Hurla Hermione en se pointant. C'est moi qui débloque ?! Vraiment ?!_

\- _Est-ce que seulement tu t'entends!?Je sais que tu as peur, mais là, dis-je en me tournant et en chassant l'idée du revers de la main. Merlin ! C'est comme si tu avais aucune confiance en moi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrive à la maison écorchée après une partie. Mais là ! Hermione, tu te dépasses. Le coma ? La perte de mémoire ?_ _Tu pouss —_

\- _Et pourtant, c'est pas comme si ça t'avais jamais arrivée, dit-elle en retroussant la lèvre et soulevant le sourcil. Tout me dit que ça se répétera et que ça sera notre avenir. Tes acrobaties, tes médailles, tes visites fréquentes à l'infirmerie et durant la dernière saison, tu as — 8 mois. Ginevra ! Ça t'avait pris 8 mois pour te rétablir. »_

 _À ce souvenir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. J'inspirai profondément pour maîtriser ma colère, mais ce fut sans grand résultat. Ce que je pouvais détester cette manie qu'elle avait de te foutre sous le nez tes fautes passées pour prouver son point._

 _« Ils ont une bonne équipe pour nous remettre sur pied._

\- _Alors ? demanda Hermione en se croisant les bras, nullement impressionnée. Cette année, ça sera quoi ? Combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce que je fais si ça arrive ? Hum ! Je vais avoir l'air beeeenn fiiinne avec un nouveau-né dans un bras et une épouse légume dans l'autre. »_

 _Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue tout en retenant mon souffle. Sérieux ?!_

 _« Je n'ai pas à répondre, car ça n'arrivera pas, soufflai-je les dents serrées. »_

 _Hermione haussa les épaules et chassa une mouche imaginaire, comme si c'était la réponse qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir ou que cela ne changeait pas la suite._

 _« Je dis juste qu'avec un enfant et aucun support, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de suivre toutes les folies qui passent dans ton cerveau, continua Hermione dans un soupir. Ouvre les yeux, Ginny ! Sois réaliste ! J'avoue, avant, c'était drôle, mais le temps à passer et tu dois grandir. Nous avons des responsabilités. Nous allons avoir un être vivant qui va dépendre entièrement sur nous pour survivre. »_

 _Je serrais les dents et les poings. Elle m'énervait tellement. Le Quidditch était ma vie, ce n'était ni simplement un jeu ou une de ces folies qui me passaient dans le cerveau. Donc ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ? Hermione était ma vie aussi, mais jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à cohabiter en harmonie. Pourquoi, maintenant, devrais-je choisir entre eux ? Pourquoi ça devenait aussi urgent ?_

 _« Et puis, ceci est inutile d'en discuter, dit-elle en faisant non de la tête. Tu vas quitter les Harpies._

\- _ET POURQUOI ?, m'écriai-je énervée en croisant les bras. Parce que TU as peur qu'il m'arrive de quoi ?_

\- _PARCE QUE ÇA SERA LA PREMIÈRE FOIS AVEC UN ENFANT ! J'aurai besoin que tu me soutiennes !_ _Pour une fois !_

\- _QUOOOIII ?!, criai-je m'étranglant presque avec ma langue. **JE** NE **TE** SOUTIENS PAS ? MAIS VAS CH —_

\- _GINEVRA ! »_

 _Je fermai les yeux un instant, pour chasser les larmes qui voulaient se former. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. Mes mains et mes bras tremblaient. J'expirai bruyamment avant de me reculer de quelques pas, incapable de supporter cette proximité._

 _« Tu trouves que je ne te soutiens pas ? soufflai-je découragée. »_

 _Ma femme trouvait que je ne la soutinsse pas ?! Que JE ne la soutinsse pas ! J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Comment pouvait-elle croire cela ? COMMENT ? Je sentais une immense colère monter à force de la regarder si sûre d'elle. Ma respiration s'accéléra malgré mes efforts pour rester calme. Mes ongles pénétrèrent dans ma paume tant je serais les points._

 _« Je t'ai soutenue quand tu allais visiter tes parents, alors que je savais pertinemment que ça allait mal finir. Je suis resté de nombreuses nuits avec toi à écrire des invitations pour tes évènements, alors que j'avais de l'entraînement à l'aurore. Je t'ai apporté des repas lorsque tu restais à travailler tard le soir. J'étais là quand tu organisais des levées des fonds ! Et durant les galas ! Je t'ai aidé à rendre publiques tes causes et à te trouver du financement, énumérais-je la toisant dégoûtée et furax. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas le voisin qui t'a apporté le travail ! Qui a fait le hibou entre toi et ton assistant. Je l'ai fait même si j'étais contre l'idée, même si c'était à l'encontre des conseils du médecin ! Parce que Madame ne voulait pas arrêter de travailler. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus! ALLEZ ! Dis-moi comment je peux te supporter plus de ce que je fais déjà? MERLIN ! ALORS, VIENS PAS ME DIRE QUE **JE NE TE SUPPORTE PAS**!_

\- **_QUOI ?!_** _JE TE SUPPORTE !, cria Hermione effarée que je fasse une telle affirmation. COMPLÈTEMENT ! J'ai assisté à tous tes matchs avant et je retournerai volontiers te voir si tu n'étais pas aussi résolue à te tuer. Je suis là. Je suis toujours là à t'attendre que ça soit après une victoire ou une défaite. Je suis à ton chevet à chaque fois que tu finis à l'infirmerie. J'étais avec toi pour chaque étape de ta réadaptation. Donc, ne viens pas me dire que JE ne TE soutiens pas. C'est toi qui me laisses derrière pour accomplir ton rêve ! MOI AUSSI, J'AI besoin de support. Ne confonds pas mes craintes et mon incapacité à te voi—_

\- _OOOOOOHHHH ! VRAAAIMEEENT ? Parce que ça ne sonne pas comme ça quand tu me demandes d'abandonner ma carrière à cause de TES STUPIDES CRAINTES !_ _ALORS TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !_

\- _C'EST PAS DES CRAINTES ! C'EST LE FUTUR !_

\- _QUOI ?! ET COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA ! Depuis quand tu verses dans la_ divinition _!?_

\- _C'est pas de la divination ! C'est du_ gros bon sens, Ginevra _! Et c'est soit qu'il te reste moins de matière grise intacte que je le pensais, soit que tu es complètement aveugle et partie dans ton monde fleuri où tout va bien._

\- _Je suis parfaitement consciente que le monde n'est pas rose. Je refuse simplement que le néga —_

\- _Ah, qu'est-ce qui me tente de faire ce matin ? Ah ! Pourquoi pas déjeuner avec les parents, ça fait longtemps que je les ai pas vu. Réveille Ginevra ! Réveille putain ! Ni tes parents ni les miens. Nous avons personne ! PERSONNE !_

\- _JE SAIS ! et je l'ai compris ! J'ai bien compris que mes parents ne me voulaient plus, j'ai appris à lâcher prise. Je ne suis pas aussi coincée que toi. T'es là à toujours pleurer et être dépressive parce qu'ils te manquent._

\- _Arrête !_

\- _Merde ! Apprends donc qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi dans leur vie ! Comprends dont qu'ils ne te veulent plus ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut arrêter de vivre. Il faut quand même continuer à avancer. Il faut passer à autre chose._

\- _Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, Ginevra !_

\- _Bien sûr que j'ai le droit puisque c'est vrai ! Merde ! Hermione, ouvres-toi les yeux ! Tu n'es plus leur fille. Bon sang ! Ils t'ont déshérité ! Le message était très clair. La lettre et l'avocat l'étaient. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne comprends pas. ILS. NE. TE._ _VEULENT. PLUS. »_

 _PAF. La gifle est venue si vite que je n'ai pas su l'éviter. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait mal non plus. C'était à peine si je l'avais senti en réalité. C'était à peine si ma joue picotait. Je tentai de reprendre contrôle de mon souffle. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser emporter et lui répondre pareil sans y perdre la vie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon caractère de Weasley sortir. C'était trop dangereux._

 _« T'es vraiment qu'une égoïste, Ginevra Weasley, cracha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Qu'une putain d'égoïste._

\- _C'est Granger, mon nom, persifflai-je entre les dents pendant que je me remettais lentement du coup._

\- _Et je le regrette ! Amèrement ! En fin de compte, je n'aurais jamais dû te marier ou même tomber amoureuse de toi ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai retenue depuis que je te fréquente. Vraiment, parfois j'ai le goût de retourner dans le passé et d'aller me dire à quel point je suis en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. »_

 _Je serais les poings. J'allais exploser. Je vais exploser. Je le sens. Ces mots remplis de poison me blessaient beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle gifle ou coup de cognard. Ses paroles m'assommaient une nouvelle fois. Plus puissantes que le coup physique, me laissant dans une transe semi-consciente. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, je crois. Je ne pourrai le dire ; mes yeux me piquaient ; une boule dans la gorge s'étouffait. J'étouffais._

 _Si c'était si horrible, pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas le retourneur de temps ? Elle avait réglé le problème des Cinq Heures. Je ne vois pas ce qui la retenait ici plus longtemps si ma présence était si horrible._

 _« Retire cela tout de suite, murmurai-je de peur que je si parlais plus fort, j'allais exploser._

\- _Non ! Car c'est la vérité, dit-elle, satisfaite de retourner mes paroles contre moi. Je regrette toute les fois où je t'ai dit oui. Oui à l'enfant, oui au mariage, aux fiançailles, à l'emménagement, à être ta petite amie. Tu m'as juste apporté malheur après malheur ! Putain ! Regarde notre situation! Depuis que je suis avec toi, tout va mal. Tu ne m'apportes que du malheur. »_

 _Elle avait juré. Marque indéfectible que la goutte avait été de trop et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle avait tout. Tout ce dont tout le monde peut rêver et cela ne lui étaient pas suffisants. Future maman. Mariée à une femme qui lui était dédiée. Vivant dans une maison douillette. Un bon compte en banque. Avec une carrière du tonnerre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir mieux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir de plus._

 _Pourtant ceci ne lui était clairement pas suffisant. Je ne lui étais clairement pas suffisante._

 _Je me retournai, face au mur, dos à elle. Je sentais très bien l'eau salée me couler le long des joues. Et je refusai qu'Hermione le voie. Je m'appuyai contre le mur avec les mains, sentant mes jambes devenir défaillantes sous moi. Mes bras tremblaient. Et la boule dans la bouche était si grosse que je n'arrivai pas à l'avalé. Elle m'empêchait presque de respirer. J'avais la poitrine comprimée par une force. Fais chier ! Tais-toi. Tais-toi._

 _« T'es qu'une putain d'égo Ginevra Weasley !_ _Peux-tu sortir ta tête de ton putain de p'tit cul et regarder autour de toi! C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux ! Putain ! Nous avons rien ! Nous avons personne ! Arrête tes caprices d'enfant gâtée et grandis un peu, dit-elle d'un ton sec. » Il y eut un silence. Je nous entendais sangloter chacune de son côté. Arrête de parler ! Bon sang de Merlin ! Tais-toi !_

 _« Actuellement, je regrette tellement, souffla ma femme. Je regrette tellement. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment… Toi et tes putains d'idées de génie. C'était quoi ton putain de problème à faire un Serment Inviolable ? Bravo ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu viens d'atteindre un nouvel échelon dans l'imbécillité. C'était très malin de ta part. Putain… C'est pas possible… Putain… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »_

 _J'explosai quand finalement mon cerveau se mit à comprendre ses mots. Je me mis par frapper le mur avec mes poings ou paumes, je ne sais pas trop._

 _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI !_

 _Je crois qu'une de mes mains a traversé le mur. Je crois que je saigne. Je ne sais pas. Tout me semble flou. Je sais que j'ai mal. Tellement mal. Je sais que je crie. Je ne sais pas si je crie seulement ma colère et ma frustration ou si je lui demande de se taire. Je crois que je hurle plus qu'autre chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je crache tout ce que j'ai retenu depuis longtemps. Tout ce que j'ai enterré pour devenir la personne sur qui Hermione pouvait se reposer entièrement. Toutes les fois où je me suis retenue lorsqu'elle me sortait un nouveau caprice de femme enceinte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je pleure à grand coup de larmes et elles me semblent inarrêtables. Je crois que quelque part durant, Hermione s'est tue pour me regarder._

 _Comme avec n'importe quelle tempête, je finis par me calmer. Hermione recommença : « Tu fais vraiment pitié ! Tu viens de faire un putain de trou dans notre putain mur… Veux-tu une médaille avec ça ?! » NOOOON ! NO-O-o-on. Je n'ai - L'air me manquait et mes larmes me noyaient. Tais-toi s'il te plaît… « Tu ne connais que la destruction et la désolation... Tout ce que tu touches finit brisé… Le mur, les amis, la famille, toi… Et tu es tellement conne que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Mais je ne serais pas la prochaine » Je n'ai jamais voulu. Jamais… Arrête Hermione… « Tu détruis tout pour montrer à quel point tu es forte et en contrôle… en réalité, tu essayes juste de cacher à quel point tu es impuissante. » non… C'est- C'est pas vrai... Arrête... Tais-toi. Tu me tues. Arrête Hermione… Alors- t-t-tais-toi. Tais-toi! « Hm ! même pas. T'es inutile. Tu n'es qu'une égocentrique aveugle. Ton plus grand accomplissement, c'est d'avoir confirmé Einstein ; il n'y a pas de limite à l'imbécillité. »_

 _Je ne suis pas la seule coupable. Je ne suis pas la seule qui veut continuer sa carrière. Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir un enfant. Le mariage, ça prend deux parties. Un couple, ça se compose de deux personnes. Je ne suis pas la seule fautive pour tout ce qui arrive. Si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle aurait dû se retirer plus tôt, pas quand nous sommes sur le point d'avoir notre premier enfant. Elle devait mettre ses pantalons et prendre la responsabilité de ses choix. Elle devait devenir le Gryffondor qu'elle était. Je l'avais fait et je ne les regrettais pas. Du moins, je ne le regrettais pas jusqu'à ce jour. Ce n'était pas elle qui était damnée à la même personne pour le reste de sa vie sous peine de mourir._

 _Elle continua de blablater et de me traiter de noms. Sa colère n'était pas aussi violente que la fois avec son assistant, mais ses mots ne contenaient aucun filtre. Elle savait exactement où tirer pour me blesser et elle me blessait. Profondément. Et je ne pouvais même pas me défendre sans risquer d'y perdre ma peau en chemin. Avec mon Serment, je venais de me bâillonner et de m'attacher pieds et mains. J'avais déjà ressenti cette impression durant nos précédentes chicanes, mais jamais de façon aussi intense et désagréable que maintenant. Je me sentais complètement impuissante… et là, j'étais la seule à blâmer…_

 _Des larmes remplirent une fois de plus mes yeux. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur en la secouant de gauche à droite, serrant les dents pour étouffer les sanglots. Je ne produisais peut-être aucun son, mais je sentais mon menton trembler et mes joues s'inonder de larmes. Tais-toi… s'il te plaît… Tais-toi… Mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Je m'appuyai plus sur la cloison, essayant de rester debout pour ne pas m'écrouler en boule sur le plancher. Pour éviter de devenir une larve pleurnicharde. J'en peux plus… J'en peux plus… Je vais lâcher Mione… s'il te plaît, tais-toi._

 _Elle ne se tut pas._

 _« Je devrais peut-être t'écouter et retourner dans le passé et épouser Ron à la place. Avec lui, j'aurais toujours mes amis ! Harry ! Mes parents ! Ce que tu m'as enlevé, lui il me l'aura donné. Au final, il était tellement mieux que toi ! Tu es constamment en train de fuir sur ton balai, à prendre tous ces risques pour te blesser. Pour que plus rien ne t'affecte. Tu es tellement égoïste. Tu mens constamment, en te justifiant que c'est pour devenir capitaine, réaliser ton rêve. C'est de la grosse bullshit. Tout ce que tu essayes d'accomplir, c'est de te tuer. Le Serment est juste une autre manière d'y réussir et en plus de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Hein !? Ginevra. C'est_ tout le temps _la faute des autres si tu n'es pas contente. Hm. C'est tellement facile à blâmer les autres, alors que le problème, c'est clairement toi. Personne ne t'a demandé de faire le Serment, personne ne te demande de risquer ta vie pour le souaffle… »_

 _À ces mots de haines, je pris ma baguette et Accio mon sac d'entraînement qui avait été laissé près de la machine à laver. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi… Je n'en peux plus. Je dois partir. Je dois partir avant de faire quelque chose que je regrette. Je dois partir pour que je puisse encore respirer demain. Je me suis mise à le remplir de mes vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main. Je dois partir. Partir avant qu'un geste incontrôlé ne prenne possession de mon corps ou une parole blessante s'échappe de ma bouche. Je dois partir. C'était une question de survie. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais tenir._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginevra Molly Weasley, demanda-t-elle en me prenant le coude violemment, ses ongles pénétrant ma chair. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux voulaient lui sortir de la tête._

\- _Je pars. Je n'ai jamais accepté que quelqu'un me traite comme ça, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, dis-je me libérant de sa prise dans un mouvement sec. Et ne me touches pas ! Je suis sous Serment, tu le sais et t'en profites, mais il ne m'empêchera pas de partir. DONC, je pars. De toute évidence, tu ne me veux plus à tes côtés. »_

 _Je continuai à lancer pantalon, short, t-shirt, chandail, sous-vêtement dans mon sac. Ce que j'allais oublier, je l'achèterais._

 _« Je rappelle que nous étions deux dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris les décisions, dis-je en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. » Cela prit toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler sans filtre de peur de m'échapper. « Je ne suis pas la seule coupable, continuai-je dans un murmure. Merde ! Ensemble, disait-on… Quelle merde. »_

 _Je crois que mon visage était rouge, du moins mes oreilles me chauffaient. Mes mains tremblaient quand ils lançaient mes vêtements dans mon sac, elles étaient aussi moites et me picotaient. Pas seulement mes mains tremblaient, tout mon corps. Mon souffle était court. Je n'avais pas le temps pour le ralentir. Je voulais juste partir. Partir au plus vite avant que je ne regrette._

 _« Et où vas-tu ainsi, demanda-t-elle. »_

 _Son ton me semblait être paniqué, mais ses yeux me traitaient silencieusement de coupable et de fuyarde. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais m'en balancer maintenant. Mon esprit était fixé sur une seule chose : je dois partir._

 _« N'importe où tu n'es pas, crachai-je en enfonçant violemment mon dernier jean dans mon sac. »_

 _Quand j'eus finis, j'ouvris la porte violemment, la poignée de celle-ci fit un sonore TOC contre le mur. Il fallait partir d'ici au plus vite, de peur que ce qui a fait ma gloire se retournent contre ma femme. Je dois me calmer et je n'y arriverais pas quand elle est dans cet état._

 _Je me suis mise à descendre à coup de 4 marches l'escalier. J'entendais Hermione qui m'appelait derrière moi, mais je m'en balançais. Je l'entendais descendre les escaliers derrière moi. Plus lentement. Ça devait être moins évident avec un gros ventre, mais je m'en balançais. Une fois dans notre entrée, je me suis mise à débattre furieusement avec mes souliers._

 _« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas revenir ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. »_

 _Il semblerait qu'elle s'était calmée et qu'elle avait aussi compris que j'étais sérieuse. Je la regardai juste quelques secondes pour la fusiller du regard avant d'attraper mon manteau. Cela l'arrêta dans son approche pour essayer de me prendre dans ses bras. Si elle me touchait, j'allais exploser et je ne serais plus responsable de ce qui arriverait. Elle l'avait compris, elle connaissait très bien le caractère caractéristique des Weasley. Elle ne tenta rien. Elle pleurait maintenant. Ça ne m'arrêta pas. Pas cette fois-ci. J'ai toujours été là quand elle pleurait. J'ai toujours essayé de la consoler et de la rendre heureuse. Merde ! Je suis même allée jusqu'à m'humilier devant ses parents pour son bonheur! Mais pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas à mon tour de ramper. Pas après m'avoir fait autant insultée. « Honore-la » dit-on. Je crois qu'elle a manqué ce couplet. Merde ! C'était moi qui dois être consolée, pas Hermione._

 _Du fait que je ne répondais pas, elle continua : « Tu as promis que c'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, rappela-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde. » Je me contentai de faire un « Hum ! » Ah oui ! Le coup du Serment Inviolable, c'est bon seulement quand cela fait son affaire !_

 _« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas, me pressa-t-elle._

\- _Je vais revenir quand je vais avoir de putain d'excuses –_

\- _Je m'excuse, me cria-t-elle en pleur en se lançant dans mes bras. Pardonne-moi, Vix… Pardonne-moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais._ _Ne m'abandonne pas. »_

 _Je la repoussai à bout de bras. J'eus un mal fou de ne pas la repousser violemment comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'étais pas d'humeur câline et j'avais trop peur de ne plus contrôler mes gestes et de la blesser si je la touchais plus longtemps._

 _« Et quand je vais m'être calmée. Je suis un putain humain. J'ai des émotions. Je ne suis pas un patin que tu peux pousser quand ça te va et ramener dans tes bras l'instant d'après. »_

 _Je pris la poignée dans mes mains. Mes mains étaient moites ce qui rendait la tâche de tourner la boule plus difficile ! Merde, faut-il vraiment que j'aille les mains humides ? Je tremblais de rage contre Hermione et presque autant contre moi-même, car je n'arrivais pas à quitter ma maison. Car je n'arrivais pas à tourner une fichue poignée de porte ! Merde à la fin ! Irritée, je donnai un coup de pied à la porte. Merde ! Tu vas finir par t'ouvrir ?!_

 _« Quand Rosie va naître, envoie-la-moi. Je vais m'occuper de l'enfant que finalement tu ne voulais pas. Ça me fera un bonheur quotidien dans ma pauvre vie de conne, crachai-je. »_

 _Hermione pleurait de plus belle. Elle attrapa mon sac que j'avais déposé le temps de mettre mes souliers. Hum ! Vaine tentative de m'arrêter. Je pris mon balai et lui fis signe de me le rendre. À contrecœur, elle le fit. Si elle avait refusé, je serais partie quand même._

 _« Je t'aime Ginny. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours, dit-elle précipitamment lorsque j'ouvris finalement la porte._

\- _Là. J'en suis incapable. » Sur ce je partis._

C'était notre plus violente dispute. Jamais avant nous avions atteint un tel niveau de colère. Jamais nous ne nous étions frappées. Les dernières semaines, nos disputes étaient plus fréquentes et s'amplifiaient avec le temps. Je cherchais à les éviter, sachant que ce n'était pas bon pour le développement du bébé, mais Hermione semblait les chercher et elle savait exactement où frapper pour que j'embarque à mon tour dans son carrousel. Il fallait dire que mon tempérament bouillant lui rendait la vie facile.

Nous étions toutes les deux des femmes fortes avec chacune nos opinions et pourtant… les chicanes, proprement parlées, étaient rares. Nous étions tellement complices. Hermione était ma partenaire, celle avec qui je partageais, simplement, tout. Les défaites et les victoires, les larmes et les joies. C'était nous contre le monde… C'était pour le meilleur et le pire. Certes, on avait des désaccords, comme n'importe quel couple, mais cela ressemblait plus à des débats vifs et passionnés. Puis, depuis mon accident, on avait commencé à s'énerver pour des choses sans grande importance et ça s'est empiré lorsque Hermione était tombée enceinte. Nous nous énervions pour des choses qui auparavant ne nous avaient jamais posé problème. Sur l'aménagement de la chambre de Rosie. Si finalement nous déménagions ou nous faisions des ajouts. Si nous allions envoyer nos enfants à l'école moldue jusqu'au jour où ils rentreront à Poudlard. Si on transformait la cour en jardin pour y faire pousser nos légumes ou en parc à jouer pour l'enfant. L'utilité du futur cabanon, l'heure à manger, Merlin ! même à cause d'un poulet… Avec du recul, je ne me peux m'empêcher de me dire que nos disputes étaient juste ridicules et inutiles.

Pourtant, quand je repense à cette querelle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'ai raté l'appel à l'aide d'Hermione. Je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre ses raisons pour une telle demande. Je n'avais pas réussi à la comprendre…

Au final, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû partir un mois… Peut-être pas aussi longtemps. Deux semaines auraient été suffisantes, non ? Voire une semaine, non ? Elle était tout de même enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher… Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui dire : « Je t'aime. » avant de claquer la porte… Peut-être j'aurais dû lui écrire… Ne serait-ce que répondre à ses messages ? … Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû partir tout court…

J'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais encore besoin de temps… J'aurais dû la rassurer à un certain point… J'aurais dû lui demander pardon à mon tour, après tout moi aussi, j'avais dit des choses blessantes… J'aurais dû arranger une rencontre à un petit café pour qu'on puisse en discuter tranquillement… J'aurais dû m'informer de son état… J'aurais dû au moins envoyer Ron pour vérifier son état… ou lire ses lettres…

Maintenant c'est trop tard… Non attends, c'est vrai, je suis dans le passé. J'ai encore une chance. Une chance et une seule. Je dois avaler mon égo. Dompter la bête Weasley et rester calme. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour Hermione. Pour Rose. Et pour tous nos futurs enfants.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Quand j'avais publié le chapitre 9, je pensais être bonne pour publier ce chapitre peu de temps après... Oh làlà là... Je me suis tellement trompée... et je voudrais m'en excuser. Ça fait presque 1 an et j'en suis désolée. Cette année scolaire fut particulièrement pénible et maintenant que c'est l'été... je peux afin respirer et me remettre à écrire sans que la culpabilité me nargue. Et du fait que c'est l'été, j'ai pu retrouver mon beta lecteur =) donc j'espère que vous saurez apprécier nos efforts investis.**

 **et un merci à Clexa pour m'avoir avertie que le chapitre 9 et 8 était le même. C'est aussi régler.**

 **et merci à tous aussi de lire mon histoire et d'être patient. =)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je préfère juste pas prévision, si c'est pour donner de tel résultat. Mais je travailles toujours sur mon histoire et vous aurez la fin.**

 **F0rtitude.**


	11. Chapter 11: Carrière

Je respirai tranquillement. La boule finit par passer et mes yeux par s'assécher, mais la mère et le père se regardaient inquiets. Bientôt, j'aurais des explications à donner pour mon état émotionnel catastrophique.

« Même si votre fille, qui pourrait facilement devenir médecin ou première ministre, décide que finalement ce qui la rend heureuse, c'est d'être serveuse dans un petit bistro ou même caricaturiste itinérante? Continuerez-vous de la supporter dans ses décisions ou essayerez-vous qu'elle se trouve un "véritable métier", demandais-je en faisant les guillemets avec mes doigts. »

* * *

 _Printemps 1998,_

 _Hermione laissa échapper un autre « Hummm » appréciatif. Et j'en profitais pour l'admirer de nouveau secrètement. Son visage aux courbes si douces, une peau où de subtils grains de beauté venaient la décorer, de naturels longs cils, ses sourcils détendus, un léger sourire installé sur ses lèvres roses… Elle était_ _—_ _Wow… Elle était simplement et naturellement magnifique. Cette constatation m'avait frappée, quelque temps après qu'on s'était couchées. Quand je m'étais retournée pour commenter le passage de… quelque chose, les mots restèrent pris dans la gorge alors que l'idée désertait… et depuis, je n'avais toujours pas parlé. J'admirais ses traits comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais et Merlin. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse d'elle, j'aurais eu un coup de foudre immédiat. C'était étrange, parce que je la voyais tous les jours… On dit que l'habitude finit par tuer l'exceptionnel. Et merlin… Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, Hermione était un phénix._

 _« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire en basculant la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter des rayons de soleil._

 _\- Et comment le saurais-tu? Tu as les yeux fermés depuis qu'on est ici, dis-je moqueusement. »_

 _Elle envoya son bras dans ma direction pour essayer de me pousser gentiment, mais pas facile de viser quand on avait les yeux fermés et qu'on refusât de se lever. Voyant que son attaque n'avait pas porté les fruits espérés, elle dit : « Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. » Il y a eu un silence où je me remis à la contemplation des nuages. Aujourd'hui, ils ne ressemblaient pas aux boules de ouate. Trop mince et étirer. Ce qui rendait la tâche de trouver des formes et des animaux une tâche quasi impossible, sauf, peut-être, pour Luna. Puis je me demandais comment c'était de sentir un nuage entre ses mains… Ça devait sûrement être aussi agréable que de toucher le ventre de Mione du bout des doigts. Délicat et frissonnant._

 _Oui, effectivement, aujourd'hui c'était une belle journée de printemps et sûrement une des premières chaude et sèche de l'année._

 _Ce ne fut pas facile de convaincre Hermione de quitter la bibliothèque et encore plus de la convaincre d'aller à l'extérieur et non à la Salle Commune où je savais qu'elle aurait continué ses études. Au début, elle voulait aller au lac, mais il y avait toujours plein de monde. Surtout quand il faisait aussi beau. Pas évident de trouver un moment d'intimité entre des couples et des joggeurs. Donc, conduire Hermione, ici, dans les jardins entourant les serres, ne fut pas de tout repos. Il fallait avouer que cela ne l'avait jamais été. Elle pouvait devenir un bourreau de boulot sous le stress. Les jardins étaient de loin plus tranquilles, mais encore, il fallait prendre la peine de trouver un coin un peu plus reculer et discret. Du fait qu'ils étaient proches des serres, Hermione se faisait régulièrement un sang d'encre que professeur Chourave nous surprenne. Même si nous étions dans les jardins qu'elle entretenait, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses serres à s'occuper de ses plantes exotiques et à planifier ses prochains cours._

 _« Et s'il pleuvait, j'aurais senti les gouttes d'eau, Gin._

 _\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir que ce n'est pas Crockdur? ou moi?_

 _\- Si c'était toi, tu ne pourrais pas parler et si c'était Crockdur, j'aurais senti le chien et Hagrid lui demander de me laisser. Lui, au moins, il aurait eu la délicatesse de le chasser._

 _\- Quoi, m'écriai-je en m'étouffant avec l'air. Sache que je l'aurais chassé aussi._

 _\- Hum, lâcha-t-elle faiblement » me laissant savoir qu'elle mettait ma parole en doute. « Te connaissant, Gin, tu riras tellement que tu n'en feras rien. »_

 _Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait sûrement raison._

 _« Mais tu as oublié de prendre en compte une chose. » Elle échappa un autre hum, interrogatif, cette fois-ci. « Je préfère embrasser ma copine quand elle goûte la menthe plutôt que les biscuits pour chien, dis-je en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. »_

 _Hermione émit un « Hum. » Mi-chemin entre celui de l'appréciation et celui de la réflexion… ou c'était peut-être plus de la réprimande. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, ce dernier dura un peu plus longtemps. Elle sourit de plus belle. Ce n'était pas une réprimande. Et merlin, qu'elle était belle ainsi. Ses yeux fermés, ses traits détendus profitant de cette belle journée. Ses cheveux libérés dans l'herbe. Et son sourire — Wow — et qui m'était destiné en plus. Juste wow… Je craquais pour son sourire. Et à mon tour, je me suis mise à sourire._

 _« Vix? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant péniblement un oeil. Ça v— » et ça ne m'a pas pris plus pour lui donner une trâlée de baisées dans le cou, m'arrêtant rapidement sur son nez et m'éternisant un peu plus sur ses joues. Quand j'atteignis le collet de sa chemise, je rebroussai chemin, mordillant délicatement la chair tendre de son cou. Elle gémissait quand je passais sur une de ses zones plus sensibles. Arrivée de nouveau sur ses joues, elle tourna la tête vers moi, posant tendrement ses mains sur moi pour m'arrêter, ouvrant les yeux difficilement. « Pourquoi toutes ces affections? demanda-t-elle, les yeux café noir, tandis qu'elle me flattait les joues lentement avec ses pouces. » Je souris et son sourire s'agrandit, rassurée. Tout son corps me criait qu'elle m'aimait._

 _« Parce que. » Je n'avais aucune raison autre que la trouver fabuleuse… De comment elle se battait pour ses idéaux et la justice et comment elle se dévouait aux personnes qu'elle aimait. On dit que j'étais quelqu'un de passionnée… N'ont-ils jamais rencontré Hermione? N'ont-ils jamais vu ma copine à l'oeuvre?_

 _Mione me lança un de ses sourires qui se reflétait même dans ses prunelles, me créant des papillons dans le ventre. Elle m'attira à elle pour qu'on s'embrasse. La sentir contre moi. Sentir ses mains s'accrocher à mes hanches. Sentir ses doigts travaillés pour avoir accès à ma peau sous mon chandail. Entendre son souffle s'accélérer et ses faibles gémissements d'appréciation. Et par la barbe de Merlin, si nous étions derrière une porte close, qu'est-ce que je lui ferais. Mon sourire s'agrandit… et si elle avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment-là, elle aurait deviné qu'il était farceur. Dès que je fus assez proche, je lui donnai un gros coup de langue. Aussitôt, elle se redressa en criant, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis ma douce me regarda effarée, tout en essuyant sa joue avec sa paume. Sa réaction était valait tout l'or du monde et je me mis à rire de manière incontrôlable. Elle me poussa suffisamment fort pour que je sois à mon tour couchée dans l'herbe._

 _« C'est quoi ce coup de langue, Ginny!? T'es un chien ou quoi?, me demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle s'était remise à essuyer la trace humide, mais cette fois-ci avec sa manche._

 _\- Quoi? T'aimes pas? Ce n'était pas ce que tu me racontais la dernière fois, dis-je innocemment en me redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux. »_

 _Hermione prit une teinte rouge foncé en un quart de seconde, tout en se figeant dans son mouvement. Puis elle s'étouffa avec l'air. Cela doubla mon fou rire. Hermione m'envoya valser dans le gazon une fois de plus. Ensuite, elle arracha des touffes d'herbes pour me les lancer dessus. Je ria de plus belle en m'assoyant de nouveau à ses côtés. J'adorais ça quand Hermione était gênée ou embarrassée. Elle ignorait tellement comment réagir ou répliquer qu'elle en devint mignonne._

 _Quand nous observions Hermione, nous pouvions voir une fille confiante en pleine possession de ses moyens. Alors qu'en réalité, elle était très incertaine. Constamment en doute d'elle et de ses nombreux talents. "Est-ce que c'était suffisant?" et la réponse était régulièrement: "Non, ça peut être mieux.". Ces pensées d'insuffisances envahissaient trop souvent son cerveau et bien qu'elles la poussaient à se perfectionner et d'offrir un travail de qualité, mon génie avait régulièrement besoin de se faire rassurer. Que ce qu'elle faisait était bien, que c'était la bonne chose. Et ironiquement, peu importe la réponse, elle finissait par le faire quand même. Ce fut l'année passée que j'ai compris à quel point son côté curieux assumé et rebelle inavoué lui avait permis de suivre Ron et Harry dans leur aventure, avec une indéfectible loyauté, malgré l'opinion contraire des grandes personnes. Cela dit, ça ne l'empêchait pas de répéter le discours des adultes à ses deux meilleurs amis et d'avoir une peur bleue de décevoir McGonagall et de ne pas être à la hauteur. Devenant ainsi, la voix de la raison ou la briseuse de party, tout dépendant de l'occasion._

 _« Voyons Mione, tu n'as pas à être gêné pour cela, mais pour Noël, dis-je en haussant les sourcils, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pendant que les souvenirs resurgissaient. Ça! C'était — . »_

 _À ces mots, elle me sauta dessus. Elle plaqua une main sur ma bouche, pendant que je me recommençais à rire de plus belle et ma copine se mit à califourchon pour que je reste bien coucher à terre. J'aurais continué à rire si je n'avais pas croisé ses yeux. Elle me semblait complètement paniquée, me forçant à reprendre un certain sérieux._

 _« Hushh! Tu vas finir par te taire? demanda Hermione, le visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Imagine que quelqu'un t'entend._

 _\- C'est bon, tu as mis les sorts de protection, dis-je quand elle enleva afin sa main pour que je puisse respirer normalement. Tu as bien réussi à vivre un an à être caché sans te faire découvrir grâce à eux, non?_

 _\- Oui, mais ils sont seulement efficaces quand le monde n'est pas DANS le périmètre du sort. Il suffirait qu'un élève entre dans la zone et — et… » Hermione regarda autour d'elle vérifiant qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne. Puis elle me regarda, les yeux presque suppliants. « Il y a déjà des rumeurs qui courent sur nous, faisons en sorte qu'ils n'aillent pas de preuve à l'appui. »_

 _Hermione s'ôta de moi et s'assit à mes côtés après m'être redressée, silencieuse. Je gardai le silence aussi, le goût d'être câlin ou même de plaisanter était passé. Et j'essayai de me nettoyer un peu; enlevant quelques brins d'herbe, prisonniers de mes cheveux, et j'avais fort probablement de la terre dans le dos. Maintenant, c'était indéniable, il faudra que j'envoie mon uniforme au lavage. Je ne pouvais pas arriver en classe avec des croûtes de boues, des brins d'herbes séchées et des tâches vertes de gazons. Autrement, je risquais de perdre des points pour un mauvais port de l'uniforme. Je regardai Hermione, toujours assise, peinée et quelque peu... apeurée?_

 _« Ça va aller, chuchotai-je. » Croyant à peine à mes propres paroles._

 _J'avais Hermione. Elle m'aime, je l'aime. Donc, tout était beau, non? Tout était beau aussi longtemps que nous étions ensemble, non? Quand je m'assis contre elle, mon génie ne réagit pas… Ni même quand je replaçai une de ces mèches derrière son oreille, trop obnubilée à se tordre les doigts nerveusement. Lentement, je posai une main sur les siennes, ce qui l'arrêta et lui fit porter son attention sur moi._

 _« Ça va aller, chuchotai-je de nouveau, plus confiante. »_

 _Quand je croisai les yeux de ma copine qu'elle y croyait autant que moi. C'était notre berceuse, on voulait y croire. Y croire de toutes nos forces, mais continuant de s'attendre à un revers du destin. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra fort contre moi. Voulant lui dire silencieusement : « Je suis toujours là. Je serais toujours là. Avec toi. » Parce que je le serai. Voir Mione déçue, triste ou n'est-ce, inquiète, ça me … je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Mon coeur saignait quand des larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

 _Je la sentis s'accrocher à mes vêtements, comme si elle s'attendait qu'un moment à l'autre, le monde essayerait de nous séparer de force. Nous passâmes un bon moment ainsi. Je l'embrassai le front en lui flattant les cheveux, partageant ses craintes. Le passé nous avait blessées plusieurs fois. À chaque fois pour la même putain de raison; d'abord le refus de ses parents ensuite les miens. Harry et Ron qui faisaient les idiots… Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qui s'était passé cet été. Je la comprenais parfaitement, nous étions dans le même bateau… Toute cette situation était juste… Merdique. Mais contrairement à elle, je passais à autre chose. Et j'en remerciai Luna. Elle se montrait très compréhensive et excellente à tuer mes peurs._

 _« Ici, ça ne sera pas possible de s'enfuir et partir vivre loin de tout comme cet été, fit Hermione déposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous avons cours ici, nous mangeons matin, midi et soir ici, nous nous douchons ici et nous dormons ici. On est prise ici. Si l'école l'apprend — » Elle enfuit sa tête dans mon cou et y inspira profondément. « Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire recommence. Pas ici. »_

 _Je sentis des larmes mouillées mon épaule et je la serrai plus fort contre moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce discours. Connaissant Hermione, cette peur ne devait jamais la quitter réellement, si elle l'exprimait aussi régulièrement. Je soupirai. Je me sentais tellement démuni… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de ce qui n'a pas été déjà fait?_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te garantit que ça va recommencer? Ils ont notre âge. Ils pourraient comprendre. Ils n'ont pas connu la loi, ni même que ce fut déclaré comme une maladie mentale. À 11 ans, on ne se préoccupait pas de_ ça _. »_

 _Moi-même, à cet âge, ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'étais trop occupée par à m'intégrer à Poudlard et comment avoir des sessions de vol supplémentaires. J'appris tout cela seulement, car Hermione s'était mise à faire des recherches dessus, essayant de rationaliser la réaction de ses parents. Mais ça, c'était Hermione…_

 _« Oui, mais les professeurs, ils sont de cette génération, certains même d'avant. Ils ont beaucoup plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel élève, Gin, dit-elle en se reculant pour me regarder dans les yeux. » Elle déposa une main sur ma joue, me souriant tristement. Il me semblait tellement défaitiste. « Certes, avec leur code déontologique et la légalité de notre côté, ça les empêche de nous punir pour notre choix. Ce que tu ne te rends pas compte. » Elle baissa les yeux, regardant mes taches de rousseurs se révéler sous les caresses de son pouce. « C'est que s'ils sont contre nous; ils peuvent juger plus sévèrement nos travaux et examens, ils peuvent prendre volontairement beaucoup de temps avant de s'interposer, laissant les élèves nous mener la vie dure, car ils ne peuvent pas eux-mêmes le faire. Et vers qui on pourrait se tourner? demanda-t-elle les yeux humides. Tes parents? Les miens? Les autorités, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas pareils que les professeurs? » Ses mains quittèrent mon visage et déjà, je m'ennuyais de leur chaleur et de leur douceur… Mon génie se concentra sur le gazon, essayant vainement d'empêcher une larme de couler. « Ils ont du pouvoir et du contrôle sur nous, Ginny. Ils pourraient nous séparer. Changer nos horaires, nous donner des retenues pour le moindre écart, nous séparant même le soir, nous faire changer de dortoir. Et s'ils font ça, dit-elle la voix tremblante et le visage caché dans le creux de mon cou. » Je la repris dans mes bras, la berçant maintenant, lui caressant ses boucles brunes. « Je ne crois pas que j'y arrivais, Gin… Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais. Pas sans toi. »_

 _Je sentais ses larmes mouiller mon épaule. Je lui déposai quelques becs sur le dessus de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione m'exposait ces réflexions et maintenant que j'en étais consciente, je comprenais pourquoi elle était terrifiée à l'idée. Tranquillement, je devenais aussi terrifiée qu'elle. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, m'arrêtant toujours à l'idée que les seuls qui pouvaient nous blesser étaient les élèves. Que je pouvais être naïve... Ce n'était pas d'agréables papillons qui virevoltaient dans le ventre cette fois-ci._

 _« Je serais là, Mione. Toujours, murmurai-je, un tremblement dans la voix._

 _\- Et comment tu feras ça? demanda-t-elle sèchement, en échappant un reniflement. C'est impossible. On finira un jour par être séparés, soit pour aller à la toilette, aller dormir, aller chercher un document pour un professeur ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre._

 _\- Je sais bien que je ne peux pas être constamment physiquement avec toi, Mione, répondis-je plus fermement en serrant mon étreinte autour de ma douce. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi. Et une fille que j'aime beaucoup m'avait dit : ceux que nous aimons vraiment ne nous quittent jamais.» Lui dis-je la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle devait le savoir. Non. Pas juste le savoir, en avoir aussi la certitude. « Je t'aime Hermione. Et ça, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher._

 _\- Une fille que t'aimes, hen? Est-ce que j'ai de la compétition?_

 _\- Il se pourrait bien._

 _\- Tu peux être idiote parfois._

 _\- C'est l'effet que tu me fais. »_

 _À ça, un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Mione se redressa, en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue avant de se positionner confortablement entre mes jambes, face à moi. Elle me sourit brièvement. Ce geste ne m'arrêta pas de lui caresser le dos. Ma douce se mit à enlever les brins d'herbe coincés dans mes cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, ses yeux me parcouraient le visage, sautant sûrement d'un grain de rousseur à un autre. Bien qu'elle se soit calmée, elle était toujours inquiète pour ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Elle me le montrait juste moins._

 _« Hey Mione, dis-je en lui prenant le menton afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Il ne reste plus grand temps avant que l'école finisse. Après on n'aura plus à se cacher. »_

 _Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle était en train de méditer. Parce que franchement, je sais qu'elle bien qu'elle craque pour mes grains de rousseurs, mais ce n'était pas le temps pour à former des constellations avec._

 _« Tu es tellement belle, Vix, commença Hermione en me caressant le visage. Tu as telle_ _—_

 _\- Mione, soufflai-je avec un petit sourire. »_

 _Elle soupira en laissant tomber ses mains que j'attrapai et je l'embrassai. Elle voulait retarder le moment ou du moins, me distraire suffisamment pour éviter d'en parler._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois l'école aura fini, Vixy? demanda ma copine. » L'après-école. Le chômage et les dettes. Ceux-ci étaient d'autres des inquiétudes d'Hermione. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une année sabbatique. Nous devons faire rentrer de l'argent pour payer notre appart, la nourriture, les vêtements, les impôts, les réparations, les — tout. Vix. Il faudra tout payer. Mon compte à Gringotts n'est pas une poule aux œufs d'or. Il s'épuise plus rapidement que j'avais initialement prévu… Je ne sais pas quoi faire._ _Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi._

 _\- D'abord, nous allons terminer Poudlard. Ensuite, une fois que nous aurons gradué, nous allons retourner dans notre appart et commencer notre carrière._ _Toi chez le ministère et_

 _\- Seulement s'ils m'engagent, me coupa Hermione._

 _\- Comme s'ils allaient refuser ta candidature. Ils devront être vraiment idiots pour le faire. Mione! » Elle me haussa les épaules et me lança un regard qui signifiait que rien n'était joué d'avance. Ça ne me découragea pas un seul instant. Au contraire! « Tu es archi-intelligente et tu dégages une telle passion dans ce que tu fais et de confiance en soi. Toutes tes aventures ici ont prouvé à maintes reprises que tu étais une femme plus que capable. Tu possèdes un sens du devoir exemplaire, prenant les problèmes de front. Tu as un esprit analytique et une perspicacité qui font que peu de choses t'échappent et te résistent… Merlin, tu as réussi à découvrir quel était le monstre de la chambre des secrets et comment il se déplaçait alors que tu n'avais 12 ans et les adultes cherchaient l'entrée depuis la fondation de Poudlard… Même Dumbledore n'avait résolu ce secret, Mione! » Hermione avait arrêté de me regarder pour jouer avec les boutons de mon veston, me faisant savoir que je perdais mon souffle.« Et tu as fondé l'Armée de Dumbledore et S.A.L.E démontrant un véritable désir à améliorer le monde. Combien de CV peut se vanter de contenir une passion si pure? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu perds ton énergie à t'inquiéter sur cela. C'est toi qui devrais passer des entrevues pour savoir où aller. »_

 _Ma copine arracha une touffe de gazon en échappant un long soupir. Elle me regarda, voyant tout mon sérieux, roula des yeux et se coucha dans l'herbe. Je voyais sa bouche se tordre comme si elle voulait ajouter de quoi, mais se retenait sachant que je briserai sûrement son argument. Ce qui n'était franchement pas facile._

 _« Rappelle-moi ce que McGonagall t'avait dit?_

 _\- Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Je pouvais aller n'importe où et cet endroit sera chanceux de me compter parmi eux, récita Hermione. C'est bon Vix, j'ai compris._

 _\- Bon. Tant que tu te rappelles que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. »_

 _Je la rejoins et lui pris la main. Observant les nuages à nouveau._

 _« Et toi? Qu'est-ce que McGonagall t'a dit quand tu l'as vu. C'était hier soir, ta rencontre avec elle, non?_

 _\- Elle a dit que mon plan de devenir joueuse professionnelle était ambitieux, me rappelant que c'était seulement une élite qui pouvait le devenir._ _Et elle me conseilla d'envisager un plan B._

 _\- Quoi?! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant pour me scruter. Mais! Tu es plus qu'excellente! » Je souris. Ma Mione passionnée était revenue._

 _Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle s'attend à recevoir un billet pour mon premier match et qu'elle y a hâte. Elle m'a aussi avertie qu'elle a contacté des recruteurs et ils devront être présents pour les matchs en mai et juin. » Merlin… dans moins d'un mois, des recruteurs de talents vont venir m'analyser et je ne me sens pas prête. Ni moi ni l'équipe. Peut-être, je devrais aller m'entraîner? Un peu d'entraînement, ça ne fait jamais de mal, non?_

 _« Tu vas y arriver. Je le sais, dit Hermione qui me regardait tendrement._

 _\- Et comment tu peux être aussi certaine que cela? Tu l'as vu écrit dans les étoiles? demandais-je moqueusement._

 _\- Non, mais je t'ai vu aller sur un balai. Et il n'y a rien d'étonnant que tu sois Capitaine. Tu possèdes un talent rare et exceptionnel, Vix. Les Harpies vont te prendre et seront folles de faire autrement._

 _\- Ça veut rien dire. À comparer plusieurs, je suis inexpérimentée. Je joue dans la cour des petits. Affronter les jumeaux Stewart n'a rien de glorieux. ou n'importe quelles nouvelles recrues de l'année._

 _\- Comme si cela allait t'arrêter. Tu vas aller les voir et tu vas leur montrer de quel bois tu te chauffes. Tu vas leur montrer toute ta passion pour ce sport de débile. Ta sainte Gwenog en restera bouche bée et voudra que tu signes un contrat sur-le-champ._

 _\- Hé! Ce n'est pas un sport de débile, criai-je en sautant sur Hermione et commençant à la chatouiller. Retire ça toute de suite. Je ne suis pas débile._

 _\- Oui, d'accord. Le Quidditch, ce n'est pas débile et toi, Ginny, tu n'es pas débile, souffla Hermione en se débattant de ma prise, le sourire maintenant sur les lèvres. »_

 _Je m'arrêtai alors satisfaite. Son sourire s'élargit. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, elle essayait encore de reprendre son souffle. Quand elle reprit un rythme normal, elle continua :_

 _« Tu es brillante Vix. Tu as un esprit vif et tu es rusée. Ne pense jamais le contraire. Quand je te vois aller, tu m'émerveilles, avoua-t-elle doucement en me souriant tendrement pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues. » Je lui retournai le sourire, mi-chemin entre le rassurant et le scepticisme, et je sentis mes pommettes se colorer à mon tour. Elle déposa une main sur la joue et m'attira à elle pour un léger baiser._

 _Son autre main rejoignit la première, tandis que les miennes lui caressaient le cou et enlevaient des mèches rebelles de son visage pour les mettre derrière ses oreilles. Lorsqu'on se sépara, mon souffle était court comme si je venais de courir le marathon. Elle ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente. Rappelez-moi; pourquoi ne nous étions pas dans le dortoir?_

 _« Jusqu'au jour où tu recevras un cognard sur la tête qui te rendra complètement débile, ajouta-t-elle en riant. » Sur ce, je me redressai prenant ma face la plus scandalisée et lui lançai pleins de gazon dans le visage. Plusieurs se piégèrent dans ses cheveux. À ce rythme, il n'y aura plus d'herbes autour nous._

 _« Non, c'est vrai, ria Hermione en levant les bras pour se protéger les yeux et la bouche, bien qu'un s'installa dans son nez. Ce jeu rend le monde complètement débile. Qui est assez sain pour prendre un boulet de canon, le faire voler et l'ensorceler pour qu'il fonce sur les joueurs? Il faut être complètement débile pour avoir créé un tel jeu et encore plus pour accepter d'y jouer. »_

 _N'ayant plus rien à lancer, je me retirai complètement de sur elle et lui tourna le dos. Je me croisai les bras sur le torse. Non. Plus de caresses. On va voir si elle aura toujours le même discours quand je lui ferai visiter le monde grâce à mon salaire d'athlète professionnel. Quand Hermione se calma et remarqua que je n'avais pas apprécié ses remarques sur mon sport favori se rapprocha de moi._

 _« Oh… come on, Vixy! Tu ne vas pas me bouder pour_ ça _, quand même? »_

 _Je ne réagis pas. Voyant que cela n'avait eu d'effet. Elle glissa sournoisement une main sur mon ventre et commença à faire des mouvements circulaires. Ça réveilla des papillons dans mon ventre. Plus de caresse, me répétai-je en serrant ma prise sur mes bras. Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser juste sous mon oreille droite après y dégager mes cheveux pour y avoir un meilleur accès. Merlin! Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre très longtemps. Je devais résister. Je serrai les lèvres._

 _« Tu sais bien que je rigole. »_

 _À moitié. Oui, merci. Je sais._

 _« Et peu importe que ce que je dis et crois, ça ne va pas t'empêcher d'y jouer. Et moi, pour te supporter, je vais aussi devenir débile pour avoir encouragé une telle pratique et pour m'être peinturée le visage en vert et or. » Je souris à cette image. « Nous serons deux idiotes et ça ne sera pas grave, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser mon cou et ses mains monter lentement le torse et redescendre lorsqu'elle toucha ma brassière. Aussi longtemps que tu seras heureuse, c'est ça qui est important Vixy. »_

 _Rester fâchée commençait vraiment à devenir pénible. Avec ses mains qui me caressaient le ventre et plus haut à l'occasion. Sans parler de ses quelques morsures qu'elle fit dans ma nuque ou de ses coups de langue et mordillements qu'elle infligea à mon oreille. Ça me rendait folle. Complètement folle d'elle. Elle connaissait mon point faible et elle n'hésitait jamais à l'utiliser. Je haïssais ça quand elle faisait ça autant que j'adorais ça._

 _« Je ne pourrai jamais t'enlever le Quidditch, donc j'ai tout intérêt à commencer à l'apprécier. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par tomber amoureuse d'une joueuse professionnelle? Tu sais que je te trouve incroyablement sexy quand tu es dans ton uniforme de Quidditch, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »_

 _Je ris autant à cause de ses caresses qu'à cause de son commentaire. Merlin, je sais à quel point, je ne te laissais pas indifférente. Tu me le démontrais très bien le soir après une partie._

 _« Oui, merci. Je crois savoir. Ça te rend complètement folle. De nombreux suçons peuvent en témoigner. » Elle garda le silence. Ses mains arrêtèrent de se balader un instant. Je l'avais gênée, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire en moi. Cependant, elle se remit rapidement du choc et me murmura : « Je t'aime Ginny. »_

 _À ces mots, je fus incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Je me retournai, la poussai dans l'herbe et commençai à l'embrasser passionnément. Je sentis qu'elle souriait. Elle a peut-être gagné, mais ce n'est pas grave, quand mon prix de défaite, c'était elle… ou peut-être, j'étais son prix de victoire? Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps quand elle m'embrassa de nouveau. Elle étira le moment. Ah! Ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Ses dents contre ma lèvre inférieure. Mordillement. Ah. Sa langue qui chatouilla mes lèvres, mes dents. Ah. Nos langues qui se rencontrèrent. Dansèrent ensemble. Ah. Mains sur la joue, électrifiant ma peau. Ah… Encore. Plus… Reprendre le souffle. Halètement de ma douce. Encore._

 _« Vix… souffla Hermione. » Baisé sur les lèvres. Mes mains qui se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Inspiration de surprise de Mione. Sa peau était si chaude contre mes mains. Parcourir ses côtes des doigts. Mordillement. Encore._

 _« Ah! Gin… » Ses mains sous ma brassière. Ah. Caresse sur mes seins. Joue avec — Ah! Mione. Encore. J'attrapai sa lèvre supérieure et l'aspirai. « Ah. » Sa langue visita ma bouche. Ah. Mes mains sur ses hanches. Déjà ondulantes. Mon genou entre ses jambes. « Ah! Vix. » Poigne dans mes cheveux. Ah. Encore. Mordillement de mes lèvres. Je descendis les mains. Caressant la peau si douce. Si tendre. « Ah...». Remonter sous la jupe. Mordre sa nuque. « Ah! » Sucer. « Ah... » Mains sur mes seins. Caresses. Pincement. Ah! Encore. Courant d'air sur la poitrine. Sur les seins aussi. Ah... Seins? Hein?_

 _Je me reculai suffisamment pour reprendre mes esprits. Remarquant qu'elle venait d'ouvrir ma chemise et tasser ma brassière pour y avoir un meilleur accès. Prenant conscience de ce que nous étions sur le point de faire, mais surtout d'où nous étions._

 _« T'es sûr que c'est bon? Nous sommes quand même dehors et en plein jour, demandais-je en me reculant suffisamment pour la regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Un an de traque, répondit-elle, les yeux lourds de désirs. » Puis je sentis sa cuisse se presser contre mon centre._

 _Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour retourner à l'ouvrage. Je me suis mise à mon tour à déboutonner son uniforme, déposant des baisés sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux et m'encouragèrent à continuer mes administrations. Quand j'arrivai au creux, je m'y attardai ce qui déclencha des gémissements de plaisirs de ma douce._

 _« ARK! Des gouines! »_

 _À ces mots, ma tête se redressa pour voir un Poufsouffle qui nous observait avec un mélange de dégoût et je ne savais pas trop. Mais je reconnaissais ce regard, l'ayant déjà vu porter par ma famille et celle de ma douce. Il n'annonçait rien de bon. Il nous avait sûrement entendus._

 _Hermione se redressa en laissant échapper un petit cri tout en essayant de se couvrir la poitrine. Quand je retournai mon regard vers elle et que je vis ses yeux se mouiller. Je sus tout de suite à ce qu'elle pensait._

 _Merde. Fais chier._ _Merde!_

* * *

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, l'école se transforma rapidement en enfer. C'était triste que ma moitié aie eu une fois de plus raison. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se trompât pour une fois. Personne ne voulait s'associer à nous pour éviter le même traitement. Hermione redoubla d'ardeur en tant que préfète en chef. Et je me souviens encore combien je la trouvais sexy quand elle se montrait féroce. J'eus aussi quelques tentatives d'empoisonnement ou d'accidents volontaires pour qu'on me retire de mon poste, ce qui rendait folle d'inquiétude ma douce, mais elle se mit à mes petits soins. Donc, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre. Heureusement, personne ne réussit à me déloger de mon poste. Par chance, mes talents de poursuiveuse et la fierté des Gryffondors me permirent de survivre à mon année. Si je n'étais pas aussi prometteuse, mes camarades ne m'auraient pas prévu de tous les mauvais tours qui me furent adressés. Ils voulaient garder leur meilleur élément pour leur rapporter la coupe et emporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Sinon, le reste du temps, ils m'évitèrent comme la peste et certains rejoignirent le rang de nos persécuteurs.

En réalité très peu d'élèves tentaient des attaques directes, mais le peu qui osait était suffisant pour nous mener la vie difficile. Les attaques restaient principalement indirectes ou anonymes. Merlin! On avait même reçu des Beuglantes de la part des parents des autres élèves. C'était particulièrement dur les soirs où les rideaux du lit étaient tirés et qu'Hermione pleurait.

Cela dit, nous trouvâmes quand même quelques alliés parmi les étudiants. La plus grande étant Luna, mais avec sa réputation d'étrange et de loufoque, elle ne changea pas grand-chose. Ensuite, il y avait Neville qui était alors en stage auprès du professeur Sprout. Faisant partie du cadre employé, il pouvait nous offrir une certaine sécurité et protection. Il y avait aussi professeur Flitwick et Hagrid de notre côté. Et Trelawney, mais je préférai ne pas en parler. Cela dit, notre plus grande alliée de l'école était incontestablement la Directrice. Et son soutien public de notre "mode de vie", nous a permis d'échapper à des conséquences majeures, mais malheureusement il n'était pas suffisant à nous protéger de tout. De manière subtile et sans jamais créer de vagues suffisamment notables, le reste du corps de Poudlard et les étudiants se sont amusés à nous construire un enfer quotidien personnel. Huf! Délicate attention de leur part.

Les parents de ma femme se regardèrent de nouveau. Plus aussi certains de la réponse. Du moins, la mère fut moins énergétique à partager sa pensée.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voilà un autre chapitre d'écrit et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Il est un peu un chapitre de remplissage? Je savais où je voulais être, sans savoir comment y aller? Et ma réponse a été trouvé en écrivant ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai essayé de le rendre plus léger que le précédent. On en avait tous besoin. -du moins, j'avoue sans gêne, j'en avais besoin- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais au dernier, je pleurais lorsque je l'écrivais.** **='(** **J'ai fini 2 boîtes de mouchoir à m'essuyer les yeux et le nez. hum... Il faudrait encore plus de joie... dans les prochains. Parce que oui, il y en aura des prochains! Je ne compte pas abandonner!**

 **Apparemment, nous sommes au 3/5 de l'histoire? Ça avance vite. Prochain chapitre. On devrait avancé dans la conversation. Un peu =) (Vous l'avez sûrement compris maintenant: la fin de la conversation = fin de l'histoire.) Et ça devrait être majoritairement léger. (Ce chapitre était pas assez. Et j'aime quand les choses vont biens entre les deux =3. )**

 **ET**

 **UN SUPER GROS MERCI pour vos commentaires! Je les lis tous et ils me font du bien. Vous éclairez mes journées. Ils font des différences.**

 **et merci pour tout le monde qui prenne le temps de lire mon histoire, même vous, les anonymes silencieux.**

 **Je suis toujours ouverte à vos critiques et commentaire de tout genre =). N'hésitez pas.**

 **For Hey1234: No need to apologise. =) I admire your determination to read my fic through Google translate . And thanks for your comments! It gave me a push to finish this chapter. (I tested to read through Google too. Hermione is so often mistaken for a man that it becomes hilarious. XD)**

 **F0rtitude**


	12. Chapter 12: Prénom et Combat

« Oui. Si elle est heureuse ainsi et qu'elle arrive à gagner sa vie ainsi, je la supporterai.

\- Si elle arrive à gagner sa vie ? répétai-je. » L'amertume déjà prit au fond de la gorge. Je pris une gorgée de thé qui avait refroidi pour l'enlever. « Donc… vous la supporterez conditionnellement ? Seulement si elle répond à vos conditions, dis-je lentement. » Je voulais être sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me raconter.

La mère se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, pas _complètement_ , mais savait aussi que c'était ce qu'elle avait dit et ce qu'elle avait pensé. Il semblerait que les mêmes propos sortis par la bouche d'une inconnue ne résonnaient pas aussi bien à ses oreilles. À la voir se tordre les mains et se mordre la lèvre inférieure me rappelait tellement ma douce. C'était un portrait d'elle un peu plus âgée. Hermione aurait été son portrait dans un ou trois ans. Mais en plus belle. Un pincement se fit au niveau de ma poitrine, mais je le chassai rapidement en me concentrant sur le moment présent. Maintenant n'était pas le moment. Pas quand je pouvais enfin être utile. La figure maternelle prit deux longues gorgées. Retardant le moment. Finalement, ce fut le paternel qui prit la parole :

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Mr Granger. Aussi longtemps qu'elle est heureuse dans ce qu'elle fait. Mais quand nous serons plus là, elle doit être capable de s'arranger toute seule. Elle doit atteindre son autonomie et pour cela, elle doit être réaliste. Tout bon parent veut savoir leur enfant autonome et accompli.

\- Réaliste ? Donc si elle vous dit qu'elle veut apprendre la magie comme dans les films,

\- mais —

\- à retourner dans le passé plus loin que 5 heures, à se transformer en un animal, à créer la vie sans passé par un homme et une femme.

\- Enfin, ce n' —

\- Si son bonheur dépendait de tout cela, mais parce que cela vous semble irréaliste, vous arrêtiez de la supporter ? »

Le père se tut. Les deux parents étaient en profonde méditation. Si mes enfants m'arrivaient avec une de ces demandes ou d'autres encore plus excentriques, je les supporterais et je les pousserais à faire des recherches. Je mettrais toutes mes ressources, mes contacts, mes économies, à leur disposition pour les outillés. Merlin ! Je l'aurais fait, peu importe ma situation. J'aurais été simplement leur admiratrice #1 et ce, depuis leur premier souffle de vie.

« Non. » Fit doucement la mère plus aussi sûre d'elle. « Mais tout cela est impossible. Ne serait-il pas préférable que lui dire de trouver des aspirations atteignables pour qu'elle ne soit jamais déçue ?

\- Donc si Hermione vous annonce qu'elle veut devenir une princesse, vous allez lui dire que c'est impossible ? Vous n'irez pas au magasin pour lui acheter une robe avec un diadème ? Vous ne lui construirez pas un fort avec les meubles et des couvertures ? Vous n'irez pas visiter les châteaux ?

\- Non. Non. Nous le ferions, dit le père en déposant sa tasse avant d'aller quêter subtilement du support dans la main de sa femme. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Hermione dans votre exemple est jeune. Avec l'âge, elle doit être réaliste avec des buts atteignables. Autrement, elle sera constamment déçue. »

Je me tus et j'y réfléchis. C'était vrai ce qu'il racontait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la décourager. Je devais bien trouver un contre-exemple. Lorsque mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce, je me rappelai un vieux fait que mon génie avait sorti au sujet de l'électricité lorsque mon père lui avait posé des questions dessus.

« On m'a déjà raconté que l'homme qui a inventé l'ampoule lui ait pris mille essais avant d'en avoir une concluante.

\- Oui… et ?

\- D'après vous… Combien de personnes ont dû lui dire que c'était impossible et de tout abandonner au 100e échec ou même au 500e. À son 900e essai, combien de personnes ont dû lui dire d'arrêter de magouiller pour enfin produire quelque chose d'utile. Combien ont dû lui dire, comme vous dites, d'être réaliste ? Et regardez maintenant, lui demandais-je. » Je soutins son regard avant de lui indiquer le plafonnier, puis la lampe derrière lui. « Il a réussi et nous nous retrouvons son invention dans chaque maison. Et je suis sûr que vous le bénissez, maintenant, qu'il n'ait pas écouté les autres voix.

\- Cela dit, Edison est un génie.

\- Tout comme le sera Hermione. Votre fille possède un réel potentiel. Et si votre fille voulait trouver un remède au cancer, éradiquer la pauvreté et la famine dans le monde, la soutiendrait-vous ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Étrange, dis-en trempant mes lèvres.

\- Étrange ? répéta la mère, confuse.

\- Oui, étrange. Elle — Enfin, les probabilités sont contre vous… et pourtant, cette fois-ci vous la soutiendrait. » Je leur souris légèrement. « Et… je ne crois pas que ce que je viens de vous raconter sur Edison soit la raison de ce nouveau soutien. »

Je haussai les épaules et pris une gorgée. C'était ma dernière. Les parents gardèrent le silence. Ils réfléchissaient. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à tout ceci. Quand Hermione était enceinte, je n'y avais pas réfléchi aussi, mais je savais que j'aurais aimé tous mes enfants inconditionnellement et que je les aurais encouragés dans tous leurs projets. Je n'allais certainement pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que leurs grands-parents.

« Vous ne préfériez pas apprendre à Hermione de courir après ses rêves malgré ce que les autres disent et croient ? repris-je en déposant la tasse devant moi. De lui apprendre à ne pas abandonner et de continuer d'être forte face aux difficultés ? Ne croyez-vous pas que le rôle du parent est d'aimer et de supporter son enfant ? Même quand c'est insensé ou impossible. »

* * *

 _Automne 2007_

 _« Ça va mieux ? » demandais-je en regardant le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait les yeux fermés et malgré tout le temps que je venais à lui masser les jambes, elle continuait à avoir un petit froncement au niveau du front. Signe indéniable que quelque chose la travaillait._

 _« Hum… continue, dit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible. » Et ce fut ce que je fis. Je continuai mon travail au niveau des mollets. Ils étaient encore tendus. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Oh. Je venais de toucher un point sensible. Je repassai à l'endroit en y allant plus doucement. Ma moitié laissa échapper un autre gémissement de contentement._

 _« Ah quoi penses-tu, ma douce ?_

 _\- À rien._

 _\- Arrête. J'entends très bien les engrenages de ton cerveau fonctionner. »_

 _Elle sourit. Je crois bien qu'elle a failli rire._

 _« À rien de spécial, murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés._

 _\- Vraiment ? Partage toujours. Je suis intéressée. »_

 _Hermione enfonça sa tête dans la pile d'oreillers, sourit puis répondit faiblement._

 _« Je me disais juste que tu avais des doigts magiques._

 _\- Ah ! Merci, mais je le savais déjà, rigolais-je._

 _\- Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir qui est cette autre personne à qui tu fais des massages ? s'enquit Hermione, un petit sourire joueur aux lèvres._

 _\- Personne. Tu es la seule et l'unique. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de masser pour le savoir._

 _\- Alors comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ?»_

 _À son sourire, elle devait croire qu'elle venait de me piéger. Elle devait sûrement m'imaginer hausser les épaules ignorant quoi répondre. Je le crus aussi. Pendant un centième de seconde._

 _« Oh, tu sais… » commençai-je en massant de plus en plus haut. « À la manière que tu prononces mon nom… » arriver à ces cuisses, je serrai avant de caresser qu'avec le bout des doigts. Je souris sournoisement lorsque le rouge s'empara des joues de ma douce. « et comment tu me supplies pour… » J'approchai ma tête de la sienne pour mieux l'observer. Elle était mignonne à garder les yeux résolument fermés et à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour taire tout gémissement. Je continuai avec mes caresses qui s'approchaient toujours plus proche de son centre, avant de saisir le devant de son pantalon. Je la sentis arquer son dos. Satisfaite, je lui chuchotai : « que je n'arrête pas. » Je sentis son souffle s'arrêter un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment quand rien ne vient autre qu'une bise. Je repris ma place au pied du lit, riant intérieurement de ma victoire. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de me regarder._

 _« Oh toi, laissa-t-elle échapper finalement. » Ses yeux avaient tourné couleur expresso. Elle me regarda avec un désir si ardent, tandis que je fis mine de rien. Elle se passa une main dans le front et tira un peu sur le collet de sa chemise. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sa maigre remarque qui arriva longtemps après mon commentaire était très loin de ses longs discours habituels. Si Hermione pouvait à peine prononcer deux mots, je devais lui faire énormément de bien._

 _« Tu finiras par me tuer, dit Hermione en prenant de profondes respirations pour essayer de retrouver un rythme normal. » Je souris de plus belle, tandis que je me reconcentrai sur le massage. Nous restâmes dans un silence reposant seulement briser par ma douce qui échappait ici et là des gémissements de satisfaction._

 _Je déposai sa jambe et pris l'autre et je recommençai mes bienfaits. Elle émit une sorte de roucoulement guttural. Je sentis sa chair se tendre avant de commencer à se relaxer._

 _Je retenue un soupir en me souvenant pourquoi j'étais ici. Hermione venait encore de réaménager la chambre de notre futur enfant. Elle a sorti le berceau pour le mettre dans notre chambre. Elle a éloigné la chaise berceuse de la fenêtre pour y rapprocher le meuble pour changer les couches. Ce qui libéra l'espace à côté de la penderie. Elle y mit l'armoire où nous avions déjà commencé à entreposer notre provision de couches et de vêtements. Je n'avais rien contre l'idée. Par contre, tandis qu'elle essayait de tout rendre parfait pour la venue de notre premier enfant, elle ne se ménageait pas et passait de longues heures debout à tasser des meubles à droite et à gauche. Ce qui lui donnait mal aux pieds et aux mollets ainsi qu'au bas du dos. Je lui répétais de m'attendre afin que je puisse l'aider, mais Hermione ne fut jamais une procrastinatrice. Parfois, je me demandai si elle ne faisait pas exprès de s'épuiser ainsi pour que je la masse._

 _« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tes doigts ? dit-elle doucement._

 _\- Oui. Il y a juste un instant, gloussais-je. Mais si ça te fait plaisir, tu peux le dire de nouveau._

 _\- J'aime tes doigts, Vix, ria-t-elle._

 _\- Alors tu vas sûrement encore plus les apprécier quand je vais te masser le dos._

 _\- Le dos aussi ? Hum… ce soir, je suis gâtée._

 _\- Seulement si tu me dis ce qui te travaille. »_

 _Son sourire s'évanouit. Voilà ! Je savais que c'était plus grave que ce qu'elle voulait l'admettre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder, je lui souris, l'encourageant à s'ouvrir. Elle ôta une mèche bouclée de son visage, soupira, ferma les yeux de nouveau, et enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans les oreillers. Un moment passa, puis un instant, et finalement, dit : « Nous n'avons toujours pas de nom pour notre fille. »_

 _Je ris. Je m'attendais tellement à pire. Oui. Effectivement, nous n'avions toujours pas choisi un, mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait ma femme. Il nous restait encore du temps, un couple de mois, pour trouver._

 _« Est-ce que tu as pensé à des noms ? demandai-je. »_

 _Évidemment. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas abordé le sujet. De mon côté, je n'y avais pas encore accordé beaucoup de réflexion. Au début, je cherchais un nom commençant par G. Grace, Gael, Gaby… Puis, je me suis rappelé qu'elle portera le nom de Granger, donc j'ai arrêté d'y réfléchir. Ainsi, peu importe notre choix, elle pourra rejoindre les Harpies si elle possédait le désir et le talent. Je ne la forcerais pas à monter sur un balai, mais il serait bête de l'empêcher de rejoindre cette équipe parce qu'elle ne possédait pas un nom commençant par G._

 _« Oui. J'ai pensé à Viviane ensuite à Emilia puis à Rose, commença Hermione. » Et Hermione ne serait pas Hermione, si elle ne voyait pas un symbolisme derrière ces choix. Je levai un sourcil l'encourageant à développer tandis que je fis craquer sa jointure au niveau de la cheville._

 _« J'ai remarqué que toute ta famille possède des noms reliés à une royauté… et la plupart sont reliés à la légende du roi Arthur. Par exemple, Molly pourrait s'apparenter à la fée Morgane. » Hum. C'était forcé. Hormis la première syllabe, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de ressemblant. « Tes frères sont les chevaliers de la Table ronde. Prenons Percy qui serait en réalité Percival. Sauf que Ron est le nom de la lance d'Arthur… et Geoffroy, aka George, était l'auteur de la légende… » Le seul chevalier que je connais était Lancelot et je n'avais aucun frère avec un nom qui se rapprochait de lui. De loin ou de proche. Encore, je ne connais pas le nom de tous les chevaliers, mais si Hermione le dit, ça devait être vrai. « Et toi, Ginevra, tu serais Guenièvre, la femme d'Arthur. Donc, je me suis dit qu'il ne manquait que la fée Viviane pour avoir le tableau complet. »_

 _Je grimaçai violemment. Moi, épouse de mon père. EURK! Je ne voulais pas de cette image dans mon esprit ! Eurk ! Eurk ! Eurk ! Merlin ! EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUURKKKK. Qu'on me brûle le cerveau. Je crois que je vais vomir._

 _« Hermione ! Eurk ! Non ! Ark ! Non ! S'il te plaît ! Non ! Non. Juste non. C'est horrible l'image que tu viens de me donner. Je ne suis pas sûre que je vais réussir à dormir cette nuit. »_

 _Elle me regarda surprise par ma réaction, puis soudain elle comprit. Son visage se tordu mi-chemin entre le dégoût et un fou rire. Elle me regarda de nouveau, je devais actuellement afficher ma plus belle grimace de dégoût. Son rire s'amplifia._

 _« Voyons, Vix. Fais pas cette tête, dit-elle difficilement entre deux rires._

 _\- Chut. J'essaie vraiment de —_

 _\- Imagine-moi prenant un bain de chocolat. »_

 _..._

 _Wouf. L'image. Elle était… indescriptible. Et son regard pendant qu'elle le disait et son mouvement de sourcil. C'était efficace._

 _« Hm-Hm. Tu — Tu es pardonnée. » Dis-je après m'être à plusieurs reprise racler la gorge, afin de retrouver une voix similinormale. Hermione me regardait avec un regard de connaisseuse. Est-ce que c'était une invitation ? Devais-je aller chercher le chocolat ?_

 _Puis elle m'attira à elle en m'attrapant doucement par le menton afin qu'elle puisse me déposer un bec sur les lèvres. Je ne résistai pas. Elle recommença. Encore et encore. Suffisamment que les seules pensées que j'aie soient d'elles. Puis je sentis ses mains glissées sous mon chandail. OK. Ceci était définitivement une invitation. Et tandis que mes mains caressaient le corps de ma femme et que ses mains sortirent leur cachette, je les ai sentis poussés contre mes clavicules entre deux baisers. Je me reculai._

 _« Et il y a Emilia, continua Hermione normalement. »_

 _Noooonnnnn! Ce l'était pas ! Ahhhh pourquoi?! J'enfuie la tête dans l'oreiller. Merlin ! Par la barbe de Merlin, elle va causer ma mort. J'inspirai profondément, pour calmer les ardeurs. J'avais besoin d'une longue douche froide si c'était ainsi. Je la sentis jouer de nouveau avec mes cheveux. Quand elle commença à tracer le contour de mon oreille, je chassai ses doigts en grommelant. Noooonnn… J'étais dégoûtée. Prise à mon propre jeu._

 _« Je suis désolée, Gin. » Sa voix tremblota, je levai la tête suffisamment pour voir qu'elle pleurait. Merlin, je passai un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre moi._

 _« Ça va aller Mione. Je vais m'en remettre. » Sacrée hormone. Un moment, elle était normale, puis elle était chaude, avant d'être triste. Je la consolai en lui flattant les cheveux et lui embrassant le front et lui chuchotant des mots doux. Quand je sentis qu'elle allait mieux, je lui demandai :_

 _« Alors pourquoi Emilia ?_

 _\- Emilia ?_

 _\- Oui, tu avais pensé au prénom Emila et je me demandais pourquoi celui-ci en particulier._

 _\- Oh. Et bien, c'est parce que c'est un autre personnage féminin dans le Conte d'Hiver de Shakespeare. Après tout, c'est là où mes parents ont trouvé leur inspiration. »_

 _Les prénoms étaient beaux, mais je n'aimais pas qu'ils rappelassent autant notre famille. Elles nous ont toutes de même déshéritées et choisir des noms qui les ramenaient autant dans le tableau ne me plaisait guère. J'aurais sûrement une autre opinion si notre relation avec ces dernières était meilleure, mais pour le moment, elle ne le était pas. Voire inexistante._

 _« Et Rose ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu as retenu ce prénom, dis-je afin de me forcer à détourner mon esprit vers la spirale infernale que je connaissais que trop bien._

 _\- Initialement, je pensais à Fleur après l'une de ses visites avec Victoire. Puis elle m'a dit que notre enfant était vraiment le fruit de notre amour. Elle disait que nous devions énormément s'aimer pour que nous continuions d'être ensemble après tout ce qui est arrivé. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis dit que rose est la fleur de l'amour. Notre fille serait la représentation de notre amour. L'union d'un peu de moi avec un peu de toi. En même temps, cela de rendre un hommage à Fleur pour tout son support depuis le départ. »_

 _Elle avait maintenant les joues rosées. Elle était mignonne ainsi. Je ne réussis pas à me contenir pour l'embrasser de nouveau._

 _« Oui, ça me plaît, finis-je par dire après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. Je parle pour Rose. Rose Granger sonne bien. Rose Luna Granger._

 _\- Rose Luna ?_

 _\- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout Luna est notre amie et elle nous a toujours soutenues. Rose Hermione Granger ou Rose Ginevra Granger, ça commence à faire long._

 _\- Moi, j'aime Rose Ginevra Granger._

 _\- Et moi, je n'aime pas Ginevra._

 _\- Et moi, je l'adore ! Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai de mauvais goûts ? »_

 _Je levais les yeux, mais restai muette. Mon silence laissant dire plus que les mots sauraient le faire sur ce que j'en pensais. Elle me tira la langue et dit :_

 _« Sachez Madame Granger que je vous ai choisie comme compagne de vie parmi les millions qui n'attendent juste que la place se libère._

 _\- Millions ? T'exagères pas un peu ? réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire._

 _\- Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que je ne suis pas aussi incroyable et extraordinaire que tu me le répètes ? me demanda-t-elle. »_

 _Mon épouse releva la tête, le sourcil levé en défiance de la contredire avec un sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres. Malheureusement, je ne pus rien ajouter. Juste répéter qu'elle était merveilleuse en lui embrassant les lèvres espérant effacer son sourire de son visage. Mission échouée. Au contraire, elle se mit à rire. Satisfaite, elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans son oreiller en plume en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction._

 _« Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, finit-elle par dire._

 _\- T'as tout le temps que tu veux._

 _\- Pas TOUT le temps quand même. Ça arrive vite. Plus vite qu'on le croit._

 _\- Pardon, mais quand on compte le temps en mois —_

 _\- En semaines. Une grossesse se compte en semaines._

 _\- Peu importe. S'il reste encore plusieurs mois ou_ semaines _. Ça signifie qu'il reste encore beaucoup de temps. Nous aurons encore temps pour choisir, même après qu'elle soit née._

 _\- J'ai toujours le droit à mon massage du dos ? »_

 _Je souris, ça, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Je me séparais d'elle, mais j'avais plus l'énergie de me lever._

 _« Allez. Tu avais dit que tu allais m'en faire un. Et j'ai mal aux dos._

 _\- Un instant, ma douce. Je suis confo._

 _\- Non, sinon, tu vas t'endormir et tu es la meilleure épouse au monde, donc tu ne vas pas me laisser, hen ? »_

 _Je soupirai. Et comment, je pouvais refuser après ça ? Je me donnai un élan pour me lever et toute de suite, je me sentais plus éveillée. Je lui demandai de se mettre sur le côté, car elle ne pouvait se mettre sur le ventre. Avant elle ôta sa chemise et sa brassière afin de me permettre un meilleur accès à son dos. J'installai les cousins pour la rendre plus confortable puis commença mon travail._

 _« Je te masse peut-être le dos, mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié que tu ne m'as dit ce qui t'inquiétait._

 _\- Mince. J'avais cru que tu avais oublié, dit-elle en riant, le cœur à moitié-là. »_

 _Je déposai un baiser dans sa nuque, ce qui lui fit dresser le poil dans le cou, tandis que je montais le long de sa colonne avec mes pouces dans un mouvement circulaire._

 _« Désoler, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »_

 _Elle ne réagit pas. Du moins, je ne la vis pas réagir. Ma douce resta plusieurs minutes silencieuses. Elle resta ainsi pendant la majorité du massage en réalité. Je n'avais pas besoin de reposer ma question, elle m'avait compris. Elle prenait juste son temps pour classer ses idées et trouver les mots._

 _« C'est juste que je pense à l'éducation que nous allons donner à nos enfants. À la vie que nous pourrons leur offrir. » L'éducation ? Devais-je m'étonner ? Je souris, mais je ne prononçai pas un mot. Ce fut déjà assez long pour qu'elle commence à me parler de ses tracas. Je n'allais pas briser son élan avec un commentaire comique bien qu'il se pendait à ma langue. Ça, ça sera pour après._

 _« Nous sommes seules, Gin. Et ne commence pas à m'énumérer ta liste de personnes, me coupa-t-elle. » Elle savait exactement ce que j'étais sur le point de dire. « Je la connais. Je pense au fait que nos enfants n'auront jamais de grands-parents aimants. D'oncles ou de tante vers qui ils pourront se tourner en tout temps et qui participeront activement à leur développement. Nous avons juste… des amis de la famille… Ce n'est pas que c'est mal, mais c'est juste que… ce n'est pas pareil. Malgré tout l'amour que nos amis pourront leur porter, ils ne remplaceront jamais vraiment la famille. Et nos amis… Je suis inquiète si pour nos enfants finissaient avec ceux-ci. Luna est bien, mais franchement, laisser mon enfant dans les bras d'une personne qui croit que les morsures des gnomes ont des effets bienfaiteurs et qui n'arrive pas à reconnaître une corne d'un Éruptif n'est pas rassurant. Et Harry, il est gentil, mais on ne se cachera pas. Notre relation est au plus mal. Sans parler qu'il n'a jamais réussi à rester loin des ennuis. Hannah et Neville ; Hannah vit au-dessus de son pub, ce que je ne considère pas comme étant le meilleur endroit pour éduquer un enfant. Du moins, mon enfant. Bien que Neville soit un véritable Gryffondor en plus d'être aimable et attentionné, cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir deux pieds gauches et que des pouces à la place des doigts. Je ne me sentirais pas totalement assuré de la savoir parmi eux. Finalement, je ne compte pas laisser notre fille au soin de Minerva en croisant les doigts pour que notre enfant atteigne sa maturité et son indépendance avant qu'elle meure. De plus, j'ai appris à mes dépens que Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire comme sa réputation le prétend. Pas après le nombre de fois que j'ai failli y mourir… »_

 _Elle se tut, mais je savais aussi qu'à la profonde respiration qu'elle prit qu'elle n'avait pas fini et non parce que je venais de toucher une zone sensible._

 _« Pense à ce que la société va penser d'elle. Ça sera déjà assez dur pour elle et pour tous nos autres enfants. De devoir vivre dans notre fantôme. Ils seront toujours référencés comme étant l'enfant d'une de nous. Les autres s'attendront aux mêmes résultats académiques que moi et même niveau de maîtrise au vol que toi. Elle aura une pression incroyable de performance, dit Hermione avant de souffler à voix basse. Réputation à merde. » J'arrêtai de masser. J'en étais incapable. Pas quand je voyais ma femme dans un tel état. « Je ne veux pas que, reprit-elle faiblement. » Elle souffla un bon coup et repris plus fermement : « Je ne veux pas que mes enfants subissent cette pression, de devoir de ne pas être juste bon, mais doué… et encore moins que j'en sois l'une des causes principales. »_

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer l'air lentement. Elle était bouleversée. Elle reprit une respiration avant que sa main monte jusqu'à son visage. J'ignorais si c'était pour ôter une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux ou pour essuyer un fluide. Je trouvai sa nuque et y appliqua une légère pression. Cela sembla la calmer, comme je m'y attendis. Elle se calma suffisamment pour continuer, même si sa voix tremblait à l'occasion._

 _« J'ai peur qu'ils sentent toute la pression que de telles aspirations et espérances. Ils n'ont pas à subir cela. Ils devraient être libres. Libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent sans devoir se sentir obligés de marcher dans nos pas, de peur de décevoir quelqu'un. J'ai connu cette peur, Gin, et elle est terrifiante. » Je sais. « Elle me tuait à petit feu quand j'étais à Poudlard. » Je sais Mione. Je sais. C'était même ton épouvantard à l'époque. « Au final, ils ne vivront qu'à travers de personnes qui ne sont pas eux… Ils ne se feront pas reconnaître pour qui ils sont. Et ils devront se battre contre ce fait tout le reste de leur vie. Et on ne pourra rien y faire. Rien changer. Juste regarder et essayer de les consoler lorsque la charge deviendra trop lourde. Car si on intervenait, nos actions enterraient une nouvelle fois leur identité. Constante crise d'identité. Je ne veux pas leur offrir cela. »_

 _Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue aussi loin dans la réflexion qui se résumait que ça allait être mes enfants et j'allais être heureuse de les accueillir et les guider dans ce monde. Mes lèvres remplacèrent ma main dans sa nuque afin que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'entourai de mes bras. La serrant contre-moi. Lui faire savoir que j'étais ici. Que j'étais avec elle._

 _« Encore ! reprit Hermione. Ça, c'est s'ils sont chanceux, car ils pourraient très bien se faire intimidés et rejetés par les autres. Parce que nous, leurs parents, avons décidé de mener notre vie hors des conventions sociales en décidant d'aimer une femme même si nous sommes une femme. Ils se verront fermer des portes pour des choix qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Encore dans ce contexte, on sera impuissantes, Gin, car nous en serons la cause. On ne pourra pas nier ni prétendre le contraire. Juste encaisser et leur montrer à se battre. »_

 _Il y eut un long silence. Je la serrais contre moi. J'étais là, je suis là et je serais là Mione. Tu n'es pas seule. Je sentais ses soubresauts. Sa respiration irrégulière. Ses frissons. Ses tumultes. Je nous couvris, créant un cocon de chaleur. Étanche, chaleureux et protecteur avant de nouveau me coller à son dos. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi. Une de ses mains rejoignit les miennes. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient. Merlin ! Je réfléchissais, mais je n'arrivais pas à un point de départ pour la démentir. Je sentais mon cerveau s'emballer et courir dans toutes les directions sans jamais pouvoir s'accrocher à quelques choses de concrets suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse l'énoncer à voix haute._

 _« Toujours se battre, murmura-t-elle de manière à peine audible. Est-ce que ça finira un jour ? »_

 _À ce commentaire, ce fut le coup de grâce. Mon cœur se serra. Tout comme ma gorge. Une grosse boule se forma rapidement dans ma bouche et rendit la respiration difficile._

 _La paix que ma douce recherchait, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment le lui offrir, car tout simplement ce n'était pas moi qui la possédais. Je pouvais lui offrir au mieux un havre de paix rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Un abri sécuritaire où elle pourra se reposer en toute tranquillité, mais en dehors de ses murs, j'étais impuissante. En dehors, c'était un champ de bataille. Chaque jour. Pour s'affirmer librement et pour se faire respecter. Il y aura toujours de ses commentaires blessants lancer car nous avons choisi de vivre notre amour. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile de poursuivre notre course quand nous nous sentions épuisées. Que nous souhaitions juste tout abandonner, car nous n'en vîmes pas la fin et que tout semblait pointer contre nous._

 _Je retournai doucement Hermione sur le dos, je remarquai les traces humides sur ses joues. Mes larmes se mirent aussitôt à dégringoler le long des miennes. Je n'ai jamais supporté la vue d'Hermione qui pleure. C'était bien la chose la plus triste au monde. Je voulus lui faire des « Chut », mais la boule dans ma gorge m'en empêcha. Je me contentai de tasser ses boucles brunes pour que celles-ci encadrent son visage. J'essayai de sourire et lui dire qu'avec le temps, ça ira mieux, mais ma voix me fit défaut. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon, car je n'y aurais pas cru suffisamment pour que cela fasse un quelconque bien à ma douce. Je me contentai de la reprendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser ses larmes d'un côté et de les essuyer avec mon pouce de l'autre. Elle me prit à son tour dans ses bras et me colla contre elle, me forçant presque à l'écraser avec tout mon poids. Je l'entendis éclater en sanglots contre mon oreille tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Aussitôt, mes larmes doublèrent de tailles._

 _J'étais inutile. Complètement inutile. Malgré tout mon amour, tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner, elle aura toujours mal. Je ne pourrais jamais chasser complètement sa douleur et ses doutes. Je ne pouvais que m'asseoir et attendre que le monde change en quelque chose qui nous accepterait. J'étais tellement impuissante. Et Merlin savait à quel point je haïssais ce sentiment. Surtout quand cela concernait la femme que j'aime._

 _Je fus la première à arrêter de pleurer. Mon polo ainsi que quelques mèches de mes cheveux étaient maintenant trempes. Je me reculai lentement luttant contre la prise d'Hermione qu'avait autour de mes épaules. Ma femme pleurait toujours, mais silencieusement. Je lui embrassai de ses nouvelles larmes pour les chasser, puis embrassai ses paupières, son front, son nez, son menton, sa mâchoire. Je voudrais tellement lui enlever sa souffrance et la chasser au loin ou sinon de la garder pour moi._

 _« Ça va aller Mione. Tu vas voir, ça va aller, dis-je faiblement. » J'avais toujours la boule dans la bouche, mais plus que je parlais plus qu'elle semblait disparaître. « Personne ne peut éviter les problèmes indéfiniment. Chacun possède la leur et ça, personne ne peut rien y changer. Tu l'as déjà expérimenté avec Malfoy et tes parents. Pourtant, ça ne t'a jamais arrêté. Je l'ai vécue aussi, j'étais une traîtresse au sang ou la sœur d'un de mes frères. Et Merlin ! Tu sais que j'en ai des frères. Et tu vois où je suis rendue maintenant? Je suis Ginny Granger. Poursuiveuse chez les Harpies d'Holyhead. C'est sûrement eux qui doivent se présenter comme étant de ma famille maintenant. »_

 _Je me reculai encore pour que ma douce puisse bien voir mon expression faciale. Je fronçai les sourcils et pris une voix grave : « Alors vous êtes parenté à Miss Granger, la poursuiveuse chez les Harpies ? — Oh oui ! C'est ma petite sœur en réalité, dis-je en changeant ma voix pour imiter un de mes frères. » Mon petit numéro fit rire silencieusement ma femme. Elle s'essuya le reste des traces de larmes avec sa paume. Voyant que c'était preneur, je continuai à m'autocomplimentant dans le personnage d'un de mes frangins. Ceci déclencha le rire d'Hermione et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment remise de ses émotions, elle me tapa gentiment le bras en demandant :_

 _« Je vois tout de suite que ton ego se porte à merveille._

 _\- Comment peut-il être autrement quand je suis mariée à toi ? »_

 _Elle roula des yeux, mais sourit toute de même. Tant mieux, je la préférais ainsi. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer et la savoir triste._

 _« Sur une note plus sérieuse, continuai-je. Nos enfants devront apprendre à s'affirmer dès leur plus jeune âge et ils deviendront de véritable battant. Alors, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de leur avenir, car je saurai qu'ils peuvent se prendre en main et se défendre quand je ne serais plus là pour le faire. D'ici là, je les protégerai avec chaque fibre de mon corps, mais autant que je le souhaite, je ne pourrais pas mener toutes les batailles à leur place. Tu devras les laisser se débrouiller seuls un jour, tu peux seulement les outiller, leur montrer que tu les aimes et les soutenir jusqu'au jour où ils se trouveront quelqu'un de spécial. Et personnellement, devoir se défendre contre quelques vils commentaires qui ne les concernent pas est très loin d'avoir Voldemort et tous ses sbires à ses trousses. Qui sait ? Peut-être rencontreront-ils des nés-moldus qui n'auront aucune idée de qui nous sommes. Et qu'ils seront gentils et brillants. »_

 _Les yeux couleur café me percèrent de leur regard. Je lui souris, puis je lui embrassai à nouveau le front. Je lui flattai les joues avec mes pouces. Elle expira longuement. Quand je me reculai de nouveau pour la regarder, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle me semblait plus calme. Sa crise d'hormone devait avoir fini de passer._

 _« Mione, lorsque nous devenons parents, cela ne vient pas avec un manuel d'instruction. C'est normal d'avoir des doutes. Fleur peut bien t'apprendre comment changer un nourrisson, lui donner à manger et le calmer. Tu pourrais lire tous les livres sur l'éducation que tu veux et sur la psychologie, mais je suis sûre que la majorité du temps, tu improviseras plus qu'autre chose. Ça va arriver de nous tromper, mais on va s'excuser et montrer à nos enfants que ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'avoir tort. On profitera de ces occasions pour leur montrer que l'important, c'est de se relever, de réessayer et de continuer à faire de notre mieux. Personne ne peut toujours réussir du premier coup, même quand tu t'appelles Hermione Jean Granger. Ils comprendront. »_

 _Ma femme me sourit timidement. Je lui souris avant de lui poser mes lèvres sur sa paupière droite._

 _« Et pour les autres problèmes, laissons les arrivées. Je ne suis pas pressée de les voir de toute façon. Entre-temps, je vais aimer nos enfants inconditionnellement et les supporter dans tous les projets qu'ils décideront de se lancer. Tu es une femme extrêmement intelligente, et sans me vanter quelqu'un avec des capacités intellectuelles au-dessus de la moyenne a dit que j'étais brillante. Tu vas voir, à nous deux, on trouvera une solution pour toutes les difficultés qui se présenteront. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve qu'on se débrouille plutôt pas mal jusqu'à présent, non ? »_

 _Hermione ria. Je la vis hocher la tête avant de me tirer à elle._

 _« Merci, Gin. » Souffla ma femme tandis que je lui flattais les cheveux._

 _Ça fait plaisir. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer._

* * *

Après un moment de silence, où je passais mon temps à les scruter. À voir leur regard et aux mordillements de la mère, je crois que je pourrais dire que mon point était gagné. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Je voulais m'assurer que ses parents continueront de lui porter du support, même si Hermione finissait par aimer une femme. Ils vidèrent leur tasse. Ils n'avaient plus le choix de me répondre.

« Je ne peux pas malheureusement vous contredire, dit le père.

\- Alors vous allez la supporter même si elle devient serveuse, dessinatrice ou caissière, demandai-je en souriant.

\- Oui. Si elle veut le devenir, je vais être là en l'encourager. Je vais en profiter pour lui montrer qu'il est toujours possible de faire que nous aimons et de se débrouiller dans la vie, dit la mère en hochant doucement la tête comme pour marquer son point. »

Je lui offris un vrai sourire. C'était mon premier sourire depuis des mois.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Et voilà, un autre chapitre de sortie! J'espère en sortir un deuxième d'ici la fin des vacances. et peut-être un one-shot =). (C'est le temps des fêtes... et j'ai enfin du temps.) Je pensais sortir celui-ci beaucoup plus tôt dans mes vacances . Mais il y avait toujours un passage qui m'énervait. J'avais toujours le sentiments "que le potentiel est là, mais mal exploité", donc j'ai vraiment travaillée pour aller le chercher. J'ai encore ce sentiment, mais suffisamment moins pour que je le poste (enfin) ici. =)**

 **Pour le passage des noms, les trucs sur les Weasley, je ne parle pas complètement au travers de mon chapeau. (Ça m'a vraiment surprise d'apprendre que le roi Arthur avait une lance et il l'avait nommé 'Ron'. Ils aimaient vraiment ça nommer leurs armes à l'époque X) ) Mais Geoffroy, bien qu'il soit celui dont nous attribuons l'écriture de la légende, je ne crois pas qu'il a de lien avec George... C'est juste moi qui fait des liens dans le néant. Autrement, on dit vraiment que la famille tire ses prénoms de la royauté. (Et je trouve l'histoire derrière le choix de Fred et George est particulièrement cool et chou ).**

 **Pour les prénoms du futur enfant, c'était mon raisonnement de pourquoi j'ai pensé à ceux-là (et la nouvelle signification que j'ai donné à Rose =3. Avec ça, je suis assez satisfaite! ). Et pour ceux qui ont lu : "** ** _Je connais ton secret maman_** **" et " _Vieille Connaissance_ "... et bien voili-voilou du pourquoi. =) **

**et dire, que j'ai écouté une vidéo d'une 15aine de minutes pour savoir comment faire pour masser le dos à une femme enceinte. et après toute la relecture et les reformulation, il a basiquement que 1-2 phrases dans le texte qui reste de ça...**

 **Je vous envois tout pleins d'amour et mes meilleurs voeux pour le temps des fêtes! =) (si je ne sors rien d'ici Noël ou le nouvel an )**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos messages**

 **F0rtitude.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Jeu ultime

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Dans le même ordre d'idée, continueriez-vous d'aimer et d'encourager votre fille si elle fréquentait une personne qui ne répondrait pas à vos attentes ?

\- D'aimer et supporter ? Certainement ! s'écria le père. » Il se redressa dans son siège, serrant l'accoudoir et la main de sa femme. « Mais que je sois très clair, je ne permettrais à personne, à personne, de la maltraiter ou de la négliger. »

J'espère juste que vous continuerez à dire le même discours lorsque j'arriverai dans la vie de votre fille en tant que copine et non plus en tant que meilleure amie.

« Et je n'en attends pas moins de vous, monsieur, dis-je en souriant et hochant la tête. Je suis avec vous pour cela. » Mes quelques mots le calmèrent. Je n'étais pas contre lui, même si je menais une bataille une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Mon but n'était pas de les vaincre, mais d'en faire des alliés. Les alliés dont Hermione avait toujours voulu et avait tant besoin.

« Quand je disais : " _ne réponds pas à vos attentes ou espérances_ ", je pensais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui ne vous inspire pas confiance et je vous laisse imaginer le genre de personnage qui ne vous plaît pas. Si Hermione vous présente un de ses types comme son amoureux. Est-ce que vous continuerez d'aimer votre fille ?

\- Oui, toujours, réaffirma le père en fronçant les sourcils. » J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était d'incompréhension ou parce qu'il était énervé. « Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de ne pas aimer le garçon qu'elle a décidé de fréquenter.

\- Même si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise impression ? Même s'il est à ses petits soins et que votre fille est heureuse avec lui. Continuerez-vous d'aimer votre fille ?

\- Nous venons de dire oui, répondit la mère impatiente.

\- Toujours ! enrichit le père. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était un bon garçon, nous en serons encore plus heureux pour elle. »

Je souris et je me mise à rire doucement. Sauf qu'Hermione vous présentera une fille et non un garçon. Il fallait dire que Mr et Mme Granger ne m'aimèrent pas non plus. Mon rire désarçonna le père un instant et surprit la mère. Quand je remarquai leur froncement de sourcils, je me contrôlai et dis :

« On n'attend pas moins des parents. Et selon les histoires, de tous beaux-parents. »

À ces mots, ils se relaxèrent et se mirent à rire à leur tour. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que la tension tombât. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent leur souffle, je continuai mon train de réflexion.

« Je comprends tout à fait que vous voulez que le meilleur pour votre enfant et vous souhaitiez la protéger, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'en rejetant son compagnon, vous rejetez _—_ du moins indirectement _—_ Hermione ?

\- Non, nous rejetons son choix. Pas elle, se défendit le père.

\- Pourquoi le rejeter ? S'il s'est toujours bien occupé d'Hermione et qu'elle est heureuse avec ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?

\- Oui. C'est certainement ce que nous voulons, commença le père. Mais _—_

\- Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis, continua Mme Granger. Nous voulons quelqu'un qui saura bien s'en occuper, vous savez. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle se retrouve impliquée dans des problèmes qui la dépassent ou qu'elle nous revienne seule et le cœur brisé. »

Faites-moi rire, s'il vous plaît. Je n'avais jamais abandonné votre fille. J'avais aimé chaque instant que j'étais à ses côtés, même quand j'étais fâchée contre elle. J'avais toujours essayé de la combler et de la rendre joyeuse, mais vous, vous aviez fait de ceci une croisade quotidienne. C'était vous qui lui avez brisé le cœur et qui l'avez laissée seule.

« Contrôler les liaisons de son enfant est loin d'être une tâche facile, dis-je avec un petit sourire. » Oui, pour ça, j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Ron, avec mes histoires. « Dans ma jeunesse, aujourd'hui encore — dois-je ajouter — mes parents et mes frères n'ont jamais eu de contrôle de mes fréquentations. Il m'est arrivé de sortir avec de véritables idiots. Certains m'ont brisé le cœur et m'ont blessé. En bout du compte, ce n'était pas plus grave, car j'avais mes parents qui continuaient de m'aimer, sur qui je pouvais me reposer. » Je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était pas plus grave. J'avais un solide réseau pour me remettre sur les pieds. J'avais mes amis. J'avais parents. J'avais mes frères. Le souvenir de comment George et Fred avaient utilisé Michael comme bouc émissaire après notre séparation, me revins et m'amusa. Je ne leur avais rien dit pour leur donner l'idée… mais je n'avais rien fait pour les arrêter, non plus. Et jusqu'à un certain point, c'était grâce à Michael que je me rapprochai d'Hermione, me rappelais-je, sentant un léger sourire naître sur mes lèvres, avant de disparaître, me rappelant où j'étais et surtout pourquoi j'y étais.

« Un jour, je leur ai présenté mon amour… ils ne l'ont pas du tout accepté. Ils l'ont rejeté… ainsi que moi… » Je sentais une boule commencer à se former. Je retins ma respiration ; je devais me maîtriser afin de dire la suite. « Simplement, je fus déshéritée et nous nous parlons plus, réussisse-je à dire dans un souffle. »

La boule était maintenant si grosse que j'étais incapable de parler. Je haïssais en parler ou même le mentionner. C'était un moment de ma vie que je préférais fouir au plus profond de mon être. À cette annonce, les parents firent des « Oh... ». Le père me regarda d'un air désolé en murmurant : « J'en suis désolé». Tandis que la mère me serra brièvement la main pour me signifier son soutien tout en me disant de prendre mon temps. Je hochai la tête. Ce fut seulement après quelques respirations que la boule diminuât de grosseur pour que je reprenne.

« Pourtant. » Merlin. Un mot ! J'avais à peine prononcé un mot avant que je sois de nouveau incapable de parler. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Merlin. Je sentais un tumulte d'émotions qui voulait sortir. Autant que j'étais triste par les souvenirs, que j'étais fâchée avec moi-même d'être aussi émotive. J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau, mes yeux me piquaient tellement. Des larmes coulaient fort probablement. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, pour que la douleur me ramène au moment présent. La mère me répéta de prendre mon temps. Je hochai la tête et pris quelques respirations. Lorsque je fus de nouveau suffisamment solide, je continuai en leur offrant un sourire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mélancolique : « Mon amour était une excellente personne, vous savez ? M'a toujours aimée, appuyée et encouragée, même dans mes mauvais jours. Il m'a toujours bien traitée, mieux que personne. Je me sentais spéciale et aimée. Mais puisque mon amour ne correspondait pas à l'image de mes parents, j'ai arrêté d'être leur fille, soufflai-je en sentant mon menton trembler. » Je pleurais définitivement.

* * *

 _Été 1997_

 _J'arrivai dans la cuisine, suivie par Hermione. Ma mère rangeait la cuisine afin qu'elle soit propre et fonctionnelle pour demain matin. Mon père était là aussi, en train de lire la gazette. Les deux s'échangeaient joyeusement les nouvelles de la journée. Quand ma mère nous remarqua, elle se retourna et nous demanda :_

 _« Ça va les filles ? Est-ce que vous voulez une collation aussi ? Je viens de finir des sandwichs pour Ronald et Harry, il suffit que je les appelle. »_

 _Ensuite, elle ajouta comme sur le ton d'une plainte qu'ils ne semblaient jamais arrêter de manger. Je savais, à la lueur de ses yeux, qu'elle aimait cela. Elle me répétait régulièrement que le meilleur compliment pour une cuisinière, c'était lorsque les personnes revenaient te voir pour que tu leur cuisines quelque chose._

 _« Non, c'est pas pour cela. C'est pour… » Je n'arrivai pas à finir. Je lançais un appel à l'aide silencieux à Hermione. Elle le vit et s'approcha de moi, mais ne me prit pas la main. J'aurais tellement voulu. J'en avais tellement besoin, mais je compris aussi pourquoi elle ne le fit pas. Pas pour l'instant. Elle le fera le moment où j'aurais annoncé ma nouvelle._

 _Ma mère comprit ce que j'essayais de dire. Lorsque je suis revenue de chez Hermione alors que j'étais supposée rester chez elle jusqu'au début de l'école, ma mère était paniquée et avait demandé des explications sur ce qui était arrivé. À ce moment-là, je n'en avais donné aucune. J'étais juste trop en colère et morte d'inquiétude pour ma copine pour répondre cohéremment, mais je lui promis que je le lui dirais. Tout. Cela sembla la calmer et me dit que je pouvais la retrouver n'importe quand pour lui en parler ou lui demander de l'aide._ _Deux jours plus tard, Hermione arriva en larme à notre porte. Aussitôt, ma mère l'accueillit à bras ouverts, tout en lançant un de ces regards m'indiquant que je devais m'expliquer rapidement. Du moins dans les prochains jours, quand Hermione se sera calmée._

 _Cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines depuis que ma copine partageait ma chambre et je sentais ma mère devenir impatiente._ _Bref, après mon début boiteux, 'Ma s'assit à la table, au côté de 'Pa qui avait plié et déposé le journal, et nous proposa de prendre les deux places en face. Ce qu'on fit sans discuter._

 _« Alors, commençais-je. » J'avais un semblant de conversation avant de venir ici. J'avais préparé des réponses à différents scénarios, mais j'avais malheureusement tout oublié. Hermione me regardait nerveusement, on s'était dit que ça serait moi qui raconterai tout. Elle était là principalement comme support et pour détailler mon histoire._

 _« Avant, mes filles, sachez que vous aimes et je ferais tout pour vous aider, dit-elle en nous souriant et prenant nos mains dans les siennes. Ensemble, nous trouverons une solution, peu importe quel est votre problème. »_

 _Nous n'avions pas de problèmes. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'aide. Juste que tu nous acceptasses comme nous étions. Elle nous lança un sourire bienveillant. Je lui souris et je me retournai vers ma copine. Hermione, bien que nerveuse, sourit et se redressa sur la chaise. Quand mon père passa un bras derrière ma mère pour le reposer sur son dossier, ça me calma. En partie. Ça ira bien. Ils n'étaient pas comme les Granger. C'étaient mes parents et il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille pour nous. J'inspirai un grand coup et je me lançai._

 _« Merci, maman, soufflai-je en retirant ma main de la poigne de ma mère. Si, je suis revenue ici plus tôt que prévu, c'est parce que les Grangers m'ont chassée de chez eux. » Je vis ma mère ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement me demander ce que j'avais fait, mais mon amoureuse fut plus rapide qu'elle._

 _« Durant tout son séjour, elle avait un comportement exemplaire. Très polie et serviable. Vous pouvez être fière d'elle. » Aussitôt, cela ferma la bouche de ma mère, qui semblait rayonner de fierté, maintenant qu'elle savait que mes_ mauvaises _habitudes n'avaient joué aucun rôle dans mon retour à la maison. Je pus continuer mon histoire, après avoir remercié Hermione du regard._

 _« Et si Hermione est ici, c'est parce qu'elle s'est enfuie de chez elle._

 _\- Et je ne compte pas y retourner. »_

 _La fermeté de l'affirmation de ma douce surprit ma mère. Je savais que ça sonnait extrême comme décision, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Ses parents ne voulaient pas seulement mettre fin à notre relation, mais couper tout lien avec le monde magique. La source de la corruption. Et ça, c'était juste impossible. Gênée, Hermione se mordillait la lèvre tout en jouant avec ses mains._

 _« Du moins, pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas changé. »_

 _Je voyais que ma mère était folle d'inquiétude, tout comme mon père, et qu'ils se demandaient ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Je me permis de prendre la main de mon génie, afin qu'elle arrête de se les tordre avant de leur répondre. Hermione sembla d'abord surprise puis retourna ma pression. Je savais que mes parents n'en pensaient rien d'autre que moi qui essayait de rassurer ma meilleure amie. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin. Voyant le visage de mes parents devenir de plus en plus inquiet, je me remise à mon récit sans plus attendre._

 _« S'ils ont réagi ainsi, c'est parce que… » Merlin. Ce n'était pas évident. Maudite boule dans gorge! Et mes mains étaient moites. Je les essuyai rapidement sur ma cuisse. Merlin. «Hum… Parce que. » Je n'y arrivai pas. Et s'ils étaient comme les Grangers? Non, Ginny. Concentration. Allez! Comme un sparadrap! «S'ils ont réagi ainsi, c'est - .» De nouveau, la boule apparut et même, grossit. Allez. Reprends-toi. Inspire. Ce sont tes parents, par la barbe de Merlin! Ils vont continuer à t'aimer. La famille; c'est sacré. Je me passai une main dans la nuque. «Parce que - ». Je soupirai. Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas capable?_

 _Une pression s'appliqua à ma main. Hermione. Je la regardai surprise. Ses yeux me parlaient des volumes. Elle comprenait et savait que ce n'était pas facile, mais peu importait ce qu'il arrivera, elle restera avec moi. Ses pupilles couleur café au lait me racontaient à quel point elle m'aimait. J'inspirai profondément avant de concentrer toute mon attention sur mes parents. J'avais Hermione, donc tout allait bien. C'était ça l'important. «Allez. Encore une fois. Elle croit en toi. Elle sait que je peux le faire, m'encourageai-je mentalement.»_

 _« Parce qu'ils ont appris qu'Hermione et moi sommes un couple. Et ils n'ont pas accepté ce fait. Hermione est ma copine et je l'aime. Profondément.» Ouf. C'était enfin sorti. Le cœur se débat dans la poitrine et mes doigts me picotent, mais c'était enfin dit._

 _« Et j'aime votre fille tout autant, murmura ma douce. »_

 _Je me retournai vers mon amoureuse et je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Voilà, le plus gros était dit. Dorénavant, nous aurons plus à nous cacher. Avant que j'aille le temps de me retourner vers mes parents, jauger leurs réactions et leur demander de continuer de m'aimer et de m'accepter, j'entendis un sonore : « Quoi ?! » Je me retournai vers le son de la voix pour y découvrir Ron rouge pivoine avec à ses côtés un Harry choqué._

 _Merlin ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils ne le sachent, du moins, pas encore. Ils étaient les prochains sur la liste. Merlin, je venais de faire du deux pour un._

 _« C'est dégoûtant ! s'écria mon frère._

 _\- Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! demandai-je en levant les sourcils. »_

 _Je sentais mon sang bouillir et j'eus de la difficulté à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le forcer à ravaler son commentaire. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous juger._

 _« On avait faim ! se défendit-il. Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait demandé pour nos sandwichs et qu'on avait toujours pas de nouvelle, on était venu voir où maman en était rendue avec. »_

 _« Donc ça veut dire que tu es gaie, Ginny ? me demanda Harry. » Je soupirai. Meilleure réaction jusqu'à présent. Hormis Luna. Mais Luna était Luna. Quand une personne croit aussi fermement qu'elle dans l'existence de Nargole et de Ronflacke Cornu, nous savions tout de suite qu'elle serait ouverte d'esprit._

 _« Si ça signifie aimer Hermione. Oui, je le suis, dis-je presque en soupirant. » Mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'exaspération. J'avais été difficilement plus claire, mais au moins, il le prenait bien._

 _« C'est dégoûtant ! répéta mon frère. Ça se fait pas !_

 _\- Oh ! mais ta gueule, toi ! J't'ai pas demandé ton opinion, m'écriai-je en grognant. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, je ne réussis pas à me contenir. Je sautai sur mes pieds et presque instantanément, je sortis ma baguette de ma manche pour la pointer sur le nez de mon frangin. Oh que non ! On ne me la fera pas deux fois le même coup. La première fois, j'avais vraiment regretté de ne pas posséder ma baguette à porter de main, mais j'avais appris de mes erreurs. Je m'étais préparée tout comme Hermione, sauf que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas réagi. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai qu'elle s'était remise à jouer avec ses mains nerveusement, attendant un futur développement. Elle ne voulait pas créer plus de tensions qu'il y en avait déjà. Elle fut toujours plus posée que moi et cette pensée, me remplissait de fierté._

 _« Ça suffit ! vociféra ma mère en se levant à son tour de sa chaise. »_

 _Cette interjection ferma autant ma bouche que celle de mon frère. On se jaugea du regard un instant. Méritait-il un Chauve-Furie ? Oh que oui! Cela dit, nous nous retournâmes vers notre figure maternelle. Nous savions qu'il était préférable de l'écouter lorsqu'elle utilisait un tel ton. Puis je remarquai qu'elle avait fixé son regard sur moi. Je rangeai ma baguette et me rassis calmement sur ma chaise. Ne pas oublier que j'essayai toujours d'avoir l'approbation de ma mère au niveau de ma relation avec Hermione. Je pourrais toujours me venger auprès de mon frère plus tard. Sans un mot,_ _ma mère prit les deux assiettes qu'elle avait préparées pour les garçons et les fit remonter._

 _Cependant, elle ne revint pas s'asseoir à la table à côté de papa, toujours choqué par la nouvelle. Hermione posa discrètement une main sur ma cuisse pour me montrer son soutien moral ; qu'elle était toujours là. Je n'étais pourtant pas plus rassurée. Si j'avais Hermione, alors tout allait bien, non ? Si j'avais Hermione, alors j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, non ? Non, tout n'allait pas bien, mais, oui, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureuse._

 _« C'est quoi_ ça, _Ginny ? me demandai ma mère, mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Tu vas toute de suite arrêter ton petit jeu, qui est TOUT sauf amusant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, maman. Je l'aime, dis-je essayant de garder mon ton le plus doux possible, mais ferme. Je l'aime vraiment. »_

 _Elle devait comprendre que j'étais sérieuse. Ma mère continua comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu._

 _« Je ne veux pas de_ ça _sous mon toit. Tu vas arrêter ceci et maintenant. Je sais que je ne fus pas très présente et attentionnée envers toi après la mort de Fred, mais je vais changer._ _Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas par manque d'attention que je suis tombée amoureuse de Mione. Ce n'est pas une tactique pour que tu me remarques parmi tous mes frères. Ce n'est pas non plus la guerre qui m'a rendue confuse, lançais-je rapidement. »_

 _Ceci, la relation qui m'unissait à Hermione, n'était pas une de ces tactiques ou raisons branlantes. Je l'aimais. Elle m'aimait._

 _« Nous étions ensemble bien avant son expédition !» Je me levai afin de mettre plus d'effet à mes paroles._

 _«_ _Et Har_ —

 _\- Ce fut jamais Harry, dis-je en roulant des yeux. Ce fut toujours elle. »_

 _Pourquoi si j'étais un garçon, ça aurait été compréhensible ?_ _Je pris fermement la main d'Hermione dans la mienne en y croisant nos doigts. Mes parents semblaient tout juste recevoir une soupe chaude sur la tête. Je regardai mon père, espérant y trouver un certain support. Je n'y vis que de la déception et de l'incompréhension alors je retournai mon regard à ma mère. Je la voyais fulminer. Si elle était dans le comique que ma copine m'avait montré pendant mon séjour chez elle, de la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles._

 _« Ginevra, est-ce que tu t'écoutes ?_

 _\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de fréquenter Hermione ? Elle est pas assez bien ? C'est drôle, je sais à quel point tu espérais que Ron avoue ses sentiments. C'était évident que tu l'as toujours voulu l'avoir dans la famille. Et quoi ?! Du fait que c'est par moi, tu n'en veux plus ?»_

 _Ma mère se positionna derrière à l'extrémité de la table, s'appuyant sur la chaise. Les sourcils froncés et le visage rouge. Je sentis Hermione se tendre à mes côtés. Je serrai ma poigne autour de sa main. Elle ne te fera rien. J'étais là. Ma mère était prête à répondre, mais je repris rapidement, l'empêchant._

 _« Mais même avec toute ma volonté, je ne pourrais jamais aimer Harry autant que j'aime Hermione, 'Ma. Ni de la même manière. Est-ce que tu comprends cela ? demandai-je, presque suppliante._

 _\- Absurdité ! C'est complètement absurde !_

 _\- Mme Weasley, interrompit calmement Mione. Vous aviez dit plutôt que vous alliez continuer à nous aimer et nous aider. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitons. »_

 _À ce commentaire, ma mère prit Hermione par le bras et la jeta dehors. J'essayai de l'empêcher, mais ce fut peine perdue. Ensuite, je la vis jeter un sort à la porte. Je reconnaissais ce sort, c'était le même lorsqu'elle nous enfermait dans notre chambre._

 _«'Ma ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu la mets à l'extérieur qu'elle a moins raison !_

 _\- La solution à votre problème, c'est que vous ne vous voyez plus._ _Voilà !»_

 _J'entendis Hermione agiter la poignée pour essayer de rentrer de nouveau et venir m'aider, mais ce fut en vain. Les rayons lumineux m'indiquaient qu'elle tentait de trouver le contre-sort. Je ne pouvais même pas l'aider, moi-même, je l'ignorais. Sans plus attendre, ma mère lança le sort sur toutes les fenêtres de l'étage._

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu fais 'Ma !? On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment ?!»_

 _Sa seule réponse fut de couper la connexion de la cheminée aux réseaux de cheminettes._

 _«'Pa ! Fais quelques choses, hurlai-je en me tournant vers lui._

 _\- Oh que non ! Si tu penses que tu_ —

 _\- Molly chérie, interrompit calmement mon père en se levant lentement._

 _\- Ne te mêle pas de ça,_ Arthur _, ordonna 'Ma les dents serrées.»_

 _Aussitôt, mon père se rassit. Il était tellement blême. Toute autorité qu'il aurait pu détenir sur ma mère s'était envolée. Il nous regardait étonner comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas. Aucune de nous deux._

 _Puis ma mère monta à la vitesse de l'éclaire les escaliers en répétant qu'elle n'allait pas permettre un tel comportement sous son toit. Je la suivis paniquée. J'ignorais ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle fit tant de raffut que lorsque je rejoignis enfin ma mère à l'étage de ma chambre, je vis la tête des garçons au fond du couloir se demandant ce qu'il se passait. J'étais sûre qu'Hermione pouvait aussi suivre ses déplacements depuis l'extérieur. Je n'eus pas le temps de les chasser quand je vis ma mère fouiller sous mon matelas pour y trouver mon journal intime. Aussitôt, je sautai en avant afin de lui reprendre._

 _«Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lire ça ! criai-je.» Mais ma mère se tourna pour m'éviter. Je la vis rapidement scanner les pages pendant que je me débattais avec elle pour essayer de le reprendre._

 _«GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! C'est quoi ses obscénités !? cria ma mère.» Et Merde._

 _«Je ne permettrai à aucun de mes enfants à avoir un comportement aussi déshonorant. Tu me déçois énormément._

\- ' _Ma ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler qui j'aime !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai éduqué._

 _\- Peu importe ce que tu me diras, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.»_

 _Je vis ses lèvres devenir qu'une simple ligne et ses yeux doublèrent de taille. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Non vraiment. Rien de bon. Même contre Bellatrix Lestrange, elle affichait un plus grand calme et contrôle. C'était de la chance qu'elle ne me jetât actuellement pas de sorts._

 _«Si c'est comme cela, jeune fille. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici._ _Tu n'es plus ma fille !_

 _\- Très bien !»_

 _Si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait m'intimider avec son ultimatum, elle se trompait. Je n'abandonnerai pas Hermione quand je savais que nous avions le droit d'être ensemble. Je l'aimais. Elle m'aimait. Nous ne faisions du mal à personne. En quel droit elle pouvait m'arrêter et contrôler ma vie ? Je savais qu'elle était ma mère, qu'elle m'a éduqué, vêtu et nourri, mais j'étais grande et j'étais maintenant en âge pour faire mes propres choix. Et je choisis, sans hésitation, ma douce et brillante Hermione._

 _«Comme tu le voudras, dit-elle calmement, une touche de déception dans la voix.»_

 _Puis elle lança mon journal par la fenêtre. Je courus jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour essayer de le rattraper en poussant un cri de surprise. J'arrivai au bord de la fenêtre et vit ma copine le ramasser et me crier qu'elle l'avait. «T'es trop bonne, Mione, pensais-je rassurée.» Avant que je puisse me retourner et dire à ma mère ce que j'en pensais de lancer les choses des autres par la fenêtre, je la vis faire pareil avec un tas de linge. Je compris rapidement qu'elle comptait vider entièrement ma chambre ainsi. Je criai, penchée de nouveau à la fenêtre, en tendant les bras :_

 _«Vite ! Ton sac !» Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt reçu._

 _Ma copine me demanda pourquoi maintenant mes vêtements se faisaient lancer par la fenêtre, mais comprit que ce n'était pas le moment. Avant que je retourne à mon plus gros problème du moment, c'est-à-dire : ma mère qui balançait tout, je vis mon amoureuse contrôler la chute de divers objets et de les mettre dans une tentative de pile ordonnée._

 _J'engouffrai rapidement toutes mes choses personnelles et celle de mon amoureuse dans sa sacoche. Ensuite, les livres. Hermione ne serait pas joyeuse si elle recevait un de ses gros bouquins sur la tête. Je pris nos vêtements, ainsi que les choses pour l'entretien de Pattenrond. Par la suite, j'essayai de mettre le premier coffre dans le sac, ce ne fut quelque chose de vraiment pas évident. Puis je vis ma mère prendre la valise d'Hermione et la balancer par la fenêtre. J'entendis Hermione hurler avant de me crier qu'elle allait bien. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Je ne ralentis aucunement la cadence, non plus. Au contraire, je me mise à ma tâche avec plus de vigueur. Quand je remarquai que la chambre était vide, je partis rapidement avant que ma mère choisisse que je sois la prochaine chose à être lancée. En sortant de mon ancienne chambre, je bousculai Ron et Harry qui regardaient la scène, la bouche pendante, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais juste partir et je rejoindre ma douce. Je partis en bas, mais je fis rapidement demi-tour, me rappelant que ma mère avait barré la porte et que mon père devait toujours être dans la cuisine. Alors il faudra que j'use d'un peu d'imagination. Ce n'était pas très compliqué._

 _Cette fois-ci, les garçons s'écartèrent de mon chemin quand je passais. J'entendis mon frère murmurer à Harry : «Elles sont complètement folles !» Je m'arrêtai devant ma chambre. C'était la seule pièce où je pouvais sauter de la fenêtre sans me blesser gravement. Toutefois, ma mère y était… et venait de finir de vider ma chambre. Je repartis, montant les escaliers deux par deux._

 _«Oh que non. Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre._

 _\- Tu n'es plus ma mère, criai-je._

 _\- Ginevra !_

 _\- C'est toi qui l'as voulu ainsi !»_

 _Grâce à mes réflexes, je réussis à éviter un sort. Merlin ! Venait-elle vraiment de m'attaquer ?! Dans un rapide coup d'œil, c'était bien ma mère qui venait de me lancer un sort. Merlin. Je devais sortir d'ici au plus vite ! J'ignorais la nature de celui-ci, mais je n'étais pas curieuse à le découvrir. Je pressai alors le pas et montai de plusieurs étages. Tout en évitant les divers sorts que ma mère me jetait. Je me mis le sac d'Hermione dans ma poche arrière et_ Accio _mon balai._

 _J'entendis la femme qui m'a mise au monde arriver dans la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais engouffrée. La toute dernière, la chambre de Ron. Je n'attendais plus que mon balai qui devrait arriver dans les prochaines secondes. Si Hermione pensa à ouvrir la porte du placard à balai. Merlin. Faites qu'elle l'ait ouverte ! Faites qu'elle l'ait ouverte !_

 _Finalement, ma mère arriva dans la pièce avec le visage rougi par l'effort. Oui, effectivement vider une pièce en tout balançant, c'était exigeant. Par chance, mon balai arriva en même temps. Enfin ! Merci Hermione ! Je l'enfourchai rapidement et partis sans regarder derrière. Cela dit, je vis un sort me passer à quelques centimètres de la tête, me forçant de voler de manière aléatoire tout en changeant rapidement la façade la maison pour éviter les prochaines attaques. Quand je survolai Hermione, je laissai tomber son sac afin qu'elle puisse y ranger le reste de nos possessions, tandis que je gardais ma mère occupée. Et Merlin, c'était effrayant._

 _Quand je rejoignis enfin Hermione, aucune de nous n'était présentement en état de transplaner. Conséquemment, elle ne se fit pas prier à monter derrière moi. Elle m'écrasa les côtes dans son étreinte, mais cela ne me gêna aucunement à décoller d'un coup de pied vigoureux._

* * *

Quand j'arrivai chez Luna, cette soirée-là, Hermione était en pleur et moi, je fulminais trop pour verser une larme supplémentaire. Lorsque ma meilleure amie nous ouvrit, elle comprit aussitôt et nous invita chez elle. Elle et Mr Lovegood nous offrirent un moment de répit. Le thé était horrible et la nourriture étrange. Par chance, nous mangions quasiment que du pudding et au moins, ils excellaient dans la préparation. Nous ne nous plaignions pas, nous avions un toit et ils nous acceptaient les bras ouverts. Ce qui était beaucoup plus que nos familles. Le surlendemain, ma mère fit une visite, se doutant qu'on se trouverait là. Elle demanda à nous voir, mais Mr Lovegood refusa. Je ne l'avais toujours pas suffisamment remercié pour avoir tenu son bout face à ma mère. Je savais qu'elle pouvait devenir vraiment effrayante et qu'elle pouvait vraiment être têtue. Nous partagions bien ce trait de caractère.

Après cette visite, il me remit une lettre m'informant je serai, dans les prochains jours, officiellement déshéritée et du coup, je perdais tous les privilèges qui revenaient à ma famille. Je n'avais pas le droit non plus de traîner sur le terrain du Terrier, ni même de rentrer en contact avec ma famille. Ça m'a mise dans une colère qui me resta plusieurs mois. Je partais régulièrement faire des balades en balai afin de sortir mon trop plein. Hermione comprenait et ne chercha pas à m'arrêter, elle-même s'était lancée dans une étude intensive dont les noms de sujet étaient aussi longs que mon bras.

L'humeur d'Hermione basculait entre l'exaspération due aux idées saugrenues des Lovegood et la dépression. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on nous rejetait ainsi. On ne faisait que nous aimer. Se demandant à quel moment elle avait échoué. À maintes reprises, elle a pensé à me quitter espérant rétablir la situation avec les parents, mais ensuite, elle se reprenait, se disant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il fallait mener une vie. Que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle allait mener _sa_ vie. C'était une boucle infinie de questionnements. J'avais bien réussi à lui offrir quelques semblants de réponses. Ces dernières la calmèrent un peu, mais ne la satisfaisaient pas. Luna l'aida aussi. Ma meilleure amie, bien qu'étrange dans ses analogies, avait le don de l'écoute et de calmer les âmes tourmentées.

Quand Harry se mit à fréquenter Luna, quelque temps après notre retour à l'école. Nous comprîmes qu'il nous était maintenant impossible de retourner chez les Lovegoods pour le temps des fêtes ou même, pour le prochain été. Nous devions trouver une autre solution, qui se résuma en trouvant un appartement. Harry aurait sûrement agi plus raisonnablement face à notre homosexualité, si à l'époque, n'était pas convaincu que tout ceci était juste une tactique pour me rendre _indisponible_ et par conséquent, plus attirante afin qu'il me remarque. Donc il décida de jouer au même _jeu_ , en sortant avec Luna, multipliant les attentions et les cadeaux.

Aux dires de Ron, finalement Harry tomba réellement amoureux de Luna, avant de poser le genou à terre et lui demander sa main. Luna lui avait fait grand bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, selon Luna, Harry nous inviterait à passer des soirées ensemble, si ce n'était pas une question de fierté… Apparemment, il ne se donnait pas le droit de demander pardon et il ignorait comment se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt, pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Yeah! Un nouveau chapitre! =D Je suis contente de moi et contente pour vous ^^. Je pensais le sortir plus tôt, mais à chaque fois que je le lisais je voyais quelques choses à modifier. Puis il y a un problème où mon éditeur de texte à transformer tous les 'Ma et 'Pa en «Ma et «Pa et remplacer tous mes "« »" en " ' " -_-' et le ctrl+z était impossible. Bref, ça m'a gobé beaucoup de temps.**

 **Mais ahhh... C'est triste. =( . Mais prochain! Il sera plus joyeux et léger ! =D (J'en ai autant besoin que vous _ ).**

 **Au début, j'avais mis Angst/Romance, sauf que vu comment mon histoire avance, je crois que je vais changer pour Angst/Drama? ou Drama/Romance? je ne sais pas. Pour le genre, vous la considérer comment? Vous mettriez quoi?**

 **et j'avais mit Ron comme 3ième personnage et rien pour le 4ième. Ça a de l'allure? J'hésite sérieusement à changer perso 3 et 4 pour Mr et Mme Granger =/. C'est les seuls perso récurrents avec notre adorable couple =3**

 **F0rtitude**

 **Hey1234; And I'm really happy to see that you keep reading! Thank you! =D** **For how the Grangers can be so kind and accepting and be so terrible and close minded at the sime time... Well... People can be really kind and generous. Regarding some specific subjets, they can be really close minded. And to disagree with them on these means that you're against them and so, they stop to be the great people you knew them to be. Futhermore, this story take place in 1979 (and when Hermione and Ginny did their coming out, it was in 1997), they were even less accepting than today. Plus, Mr and Mme Granger were educated while it's was illegal before it change to a "sickness that need to be medicaly treated" (as believed by 93% UK's population in 1965) . Well... this is how I explain their behavior with a mix of what I believe and a (big) spoon of drama... =)**


End file.
